The Prophecy Renewed
by Rae Carson
Summary: COMPLETE! AU. The weapon Harry has is love. Yet it's been too long for him to face Voldemort alone. Not even Dumbledore heard the entire prophecy. But how can Harry defeat the darkest wizard in history with someone he doesn't even like, much less trust?
1. Strangeness Afoot

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**It might seem strange to some to spend over 5 years on a project which won't result in fame or fortune. Yet that is exactly what this fan fic is. My best mate DJ Vivian and I made a pact with each other that we would see this through to the end. It has indeed been along arduous process-both of us have experienced many perils and upheavals during those 5 years, much of the time when we lacked regular internet access. The only connection I had for nearly 2 years was my cellphone. Often, DJ and I would send each other messages for hours and hours over Yahoo mobile, me typing out thousands of words on my 12-button keypad. It was mind-bending work, but it helped me keep my sanity at a time when I desperately needed it most. Living completely alone does strange things to people, and DJ and our fic was nothing less than a lifeline for me.**_

_**Our lives are different now, and each of us has a computer and regular internet. We figured we owed it to the spirit of Harry Potter and Jo Rowling to see this project get finished, whether or not anybody cared. Since the initial ideas began so long ago, many of the events in this story will not be Half-Blood Prince or Deathly Hallows-compliant, yet in some cases, they may be both. One original character mentioned in chapter 2 is an OC whom I created 5 years ago when I began writing my story called Harry Gets Even, and whom DJ asked if we could include in this work. Chapter postings for this project might be few and far between, as well as far from perfect, but this story is very much a labor of love, dedication, and friendship. DJ Vivian and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Rae Carson**_

**_P.S. This is part one of what we have entitled the Pegasus Patronus Series. The parts are as follows:_**

**_The Prophecy Renewed  
_****_A Forsaken Arising  
Potter's Stolen Scion_**

_**For reference on who Madam Adonna is: Read Harry Gets Even and Harry Gets Charged.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**STRANGENESS AFOOT**

A cloak of blackness covered Shantiel as she pressed her way through it. The dark had a depth to it which seemed to rival wet pitch and she rubbed her eyes sleepily. A slight chill in the air touched her bare arms and caused her to shiver. _Why didn't I bring a blanket? _Shantiel thought to herself. She turned back to go fetch one from her room when something soft and fuzzy rubbed passed her leg, and she realized it was the cat.

Now distracted, she instead followed the animal deeper into the darkness. Muffled noises and angry sounds caught the girl's attention. Before she could find out what they were, she saw a glowing green light...then her vision became distorted.. she felt as if she were on fire...she tried to scream with the pain...

"Wake up!" A man's voice ordered from somewhere in the darkness. _Wake up?_ Shantiel thought in a daze. But she wasn't even sleeping...what in the world was going on?

"You lazy sack of filth, I said wake _up_!"

After that, Shantiel was instantly aware of where she was. She felt herself being shaken as her home tutor, Matilda, repeated one of her most choice names for her. It wasn't the voice of a strange man at all.

Without even thinking, Shantiel abruptly stood up out of the chair she'd been sitting in. A book that she had on her lap fell to the carpeted floor with a _thud_. She must have accidentally fallen asleep at her desk again.

"Wake up, you little prat!" the other woman barked in irritation.

"Yes, sorry, Matilda," Shantiel said obediently, the dream vanishing from her mind.

"And pick up that book!" Matilda snapped with the same domineering tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Shantiel said as she bent down and picked up the book.

She tried in vain remember the dream that she had she'd just been jerked out of but nothing came to her. Sighing, she decided it was better to just give up; it wasn't like nightmares like this had never happened before. It had been explained to Shantiel that her nightmares had first started due to a serious illness she had been stricken with in childhood. She'd long had a sneaking suspicion her parents' protection of her was an illusion, as was her frail health. She felt perfectly fine. Yet whenever it came to her having contact with the outside world, it was strictly forbidden. Therefore, the only conclusion she could come up with was that they were ashamed to have her.

"Go tidy yourself! You look horrid!" the older woman replied with open disgust.

"Yes, ma'am," Shantiel muttered quietly and left the room. A few house-elves passed by her as she made her way to the bathroom.

Angry voices erupted from downstairs. Making sure all the occupants of the manor were out of eyeshot, she crept down the stairs. She stopped just inches outside the door to the large library as a shadow moved from inside. Shantiel heard her father's voice saying her name.

"Hogwarts! Are you mad? You know what will happen if Shantiel goes there!" Exclaimed Nathan Biggs in open shock.

Shantiel slowly inched to the crack in the door as another voice replied to her father.. It was one she didn't recognize.

"I would highly, ah, _recommend_ she attend Hogwarts, Nathan. I shall have constant watch over her. I'll make sure she gets sorted into Slytherin," the voice said coolly. The voice had belonged to another man, but what was he doing there?

"That's madness-you can't make sure she gets sorted into Slytherin," protested Nathan. "I just think until the Dark Lord has completely risen, she shouldn't go." Nathan protested.

"Do you not have enough common sense to _not _mention the Dark Lord?" the other man hissed at Shantiel's father dangerously.

"Severus, you know the child is very ill and going to school would upset her system greatly," Lucretia's voice intervened. So her mother was in on this as well. "It's in her best interest to stay where she is. Why send her there now?"

"It would be in her best interest to attend Hogwarts," Severus replied coldly. Clearly, he felt the issue needed no more debate.

"It would be a risk we are not willing to take!" Nathan argued heatedly.

"Not letting her go would be an even bigger risk," Severus said coldly, "as things out of the ordinary rarely escape the notice of Headmaster Dumbledore or the Master. Then again, I'm sure you know all about risks, don't you, Nathan?" he added with a touch of darkness. There was a brief tense silence, but it was soon broken by her father sighing aggravatedly.

"See how we've really no choice, Lucretia? Fine…Shantiel will attend Hogwarts," Nathan said, regaining his normal overbearing composure. Suddenly, Lucretia let out a noise that sounded as if someone were trying to strangle a bird.

"You are just going to go along with this!" she shrieked in protest, not at all hiding her fury. Her mother didn't often lose control, but mercy on the soul who foolishly stood in the way of what she wanted.

"There's nothing else we can do," Nathan replied, with a bit of desperation. Another moment of silence followed, and Shantiel knew her mother was trying to figure out away around this. But the young woman's heart leapt-she was actually going to go to school-boarding school!

Lucretia's footsteps came closer to where Shantiel stood with her voice following, "But know, Severus, this was _your_ idea, so _you_ are taking the child out! If you think I'm going to be seen out in public with her, you're sorely mistaken!"

Shantiel quickly began dash back upstairs for the bathroom as she heard Severus saying in a loud, yet bored tone, "Very well. Bring me the girl."

Shantiel had just barely entered the bathroom and begun to throw her long blonde hair into a tight bun when the library door flung open downstairs and Lucretia screamed, "Matilda!"

Matilda replied, "Yes, Madam?" and Shantiel heard the tutor rushing towards the library as fast as she could.

_School…_she couldn't believe that her parents had grudgingly were letting her go. Why now though? What did Severus mean by her father knew about taking risks?

She soon heard the sounds of someone coming her way and then came a hasty knock on the door.

"Your parents request your presence in the library," Matilda ordered briskly as Shantiel opened the door.

"Yes, ma'am," Shantiel said obediently. She smoothed out the long grey skirt she was wearing, while following the woman into the library.

"Here she is, Madam," Matilda said, she curtsied before she left the room, leaving Shantiel standing in the doorway.

"You called for me, Ma'am?" Shantiel asked tonelessly, spotting the other man in the room. Her parents didn't even like her to address them as mother and father.

"Yes," Lucretia said with barely repressed fury, gesturing to the man standing next to Nathan. "This is Professor Severus Snape, and he is going to be taking you to get your things for you to be able to attend Hogwarts." She offered no other explanation, absolutely nothing. Then the agitated woman stomped angrily out the room, leaving the double doors swinging behind her. "I hope you're happy!" Lucretia screamed down the hallway behind her.

Professor Snape was a very dark-looking man with black greasy hair. He had hawk-like features, deep-set eyes and a hooked nose that sprouted beak-like from his face. The whispy black cloak he wore seemed to billow out around him in a non-existent breeze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape," Shantiel said as she smiled politely, curtsied tipped her head down. Her apprehension of the man grew steadily. His dark piercing eyes slowly surveyed her, and his gaze sent cold shivers trickling down her spine. Professor Snape was clearly not a friendly person.

"I presume that you are ready to leave?" Professor Snape questioned Shantiel, his gaze not leaving her. _Leave now? _thought Shantiel. Of course, she wasn't ready-Matilda had come upstairs merely to fetch her from the bathroom. The professor's off-putting gaze notwithstanding, she was not going to spoil this chance to leave for anything.

"Yes, I am, sir," Shantiel replied, then she turned to her father. "May I please go and fetch my cloak?" She wanted to get out from under Snape's staring down at her as quickly as possible.

"Matilda can fetch it for you. There is no need to keep Professor Snape waiting longer then he has to," Nathan said, characteristically annoyed with anything Shantiel said.

"Yes, sir," Shantiel responded trying to ignore the settling uneasiness inside of her.

Matilda appeared again at the door holding Shantiel's cloak in her hand and hastily handed it the blonde girl.

"Thank you, ma'am," Shantiel replied before she was rushed out of the library and into the foyer.

"You will also be needing this," Nathan said, handing the professor a small brown pouch.

"I shall return the girl when we are through," Professor Snape said, inclining his head. "Farewell. Follow me," he barked at the blonde girl, he made his way towards the door. Shantiel followed him with some reluctance.

A light and warm wind blew around her; it was rather warm for mid-July. The professor stopped just outside the row of houses and lights that lined the sidewalk on both sides.

"Hold on to my arm and do not let go," Professor Snape ordered.

She hesitantly grabbed on to his arm and soon after the street suddenly gave away to pitch darkness.

Within seconds, colors and shapes formed, and Shantiel found herself clutching the professor's arm as if a lifeline, gasping for air with tears streaming from her eyes. It felt to her as if she'd just been sucked down a drainpipe. This must be what Disapparating was like. Shantiel instantly decided she didn't like it one bit.

With barely any assistance from Professor Snape, Shantiel kept her balance, caught her breath, and looked around. They had left her neighborhood and were now standing in an abandoned alley. The austere professor pulled open a door in a brick wall, gestured impatiently for her to enter and followed her inside. She waited for him inside the entrance as he strode straight through the building, with Shantiel gawping around at the surroundings of patrons and wizard folk deep in their conversations and drink. Scarcely managing to keep up with the tall Professor Snape, she followed him out the back of the shop and he stopped walking so abruptly, she nearly ploughed into him. He faced the wall, pulled out his wand, and tapped a few bricks. Shantiel watched in confusion.

After the professor had tapped the last brick, all the other bricks surrounding it started moving and separating. A large archway stood before them in moments. On the other side was a winding and twisting street lined with different shops. At one end of the street sat a large white building. Shantiel stared, mesmerized by the sight of hundreds of people on the street, streaming in and out of dozens of shops that lined the cobblestone pathway.

Professor Snape handed her a piece of parchment of a list of items and the small pouch that her father had given him, saying, "You have four hours. I will meet you again here."

"Yes, Professor," Shantiel said breathlessly, as she entered through the archway. She had never been shopping before, never experienced such a crush of people in one place and was immediately overwhelmed. Then she heard more people barreling in from behind her. At that moment, she felt so small an insignificant, that she bowed, hunched her shoulders, and covered her head as if she thought she might get knocked over.

The Knight Bus pulled up just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were to meet up at the twins' joke shop that day. Harry couldn't wait to be back in Diagon Alley. The winding crowded marketplace never seemed to lose its appeal as many times the young man had been there. After arriving, their group quickly entered the Leaky Cauldron and the conductor called out to the just as the door swung closed.

Stan tipped his hat and gave a quick cheerful, "See you 'round, 'Arry!" before the bus pulled away and vanished.

Laughing, joking, and making a general ruckus, all four of them pushed passed the other noisy patrons in the pub on their way to the entrance to Diagon. Thankfully, they didn't even have to open it, as somebody else was conveniently already passing through.

"Wait, you guys," Ginny called over her shoulder as she ran back in the other direction. She stopped in front of a blonde girl and asked her with concern, "Are you okay?"

Harry saw that she was scared and her trembling. _Was she afraid of crowds?_

Hermione walked up behind Ginny, saying, "Nobody ran into you did they? Are you all right?"

"A man...called Snape...gave me...these," the girl managed to utter, clutching a small bag in one hand and a parchment list in the other.

"You mean…_Professor _Snape?" Ron asked in utter horror.

Harry saw that the blonde girl was dressed quite severely, almost as if she'd walked out of the Victorian era. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, which resembled Professor McGonagall's.

"Come to think of it… I saw him walk away from her as we walked through the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said. _Most people who hang around Snape aren't to be trusted,_ Harry thought to himself. "Glad nobody hit you and you're all right then," Harry said hastily, trying to separate everybody else from this new girl. But Hermione and Ginny were both rooted to their spots.

"Let's go, guys," Harry urged them while he tugged at Hermione's robes to try to get her to follow but only resulted in Hermione giving Harry a stern look as she shooed him off.

"Harry, don't be rude," Hermione said with a mothering tone that annoyed Harry a bit. Why didn't Hermione realise the same about this girl that he did? He tried again, but only received an odd look from Ginny.

"Look, Hermione, she's with Snape. For all we know she could be related to Malfoy," Ron said as if reading Harry's mind. "She's got that blonde hair and pale look."

Ron's response didn't stop Hermione from chiming in, "What's the matter with you? Stop being a prat, Ron! Not every blonde person in the world is a Malfoy," she said, as if explaining the matter to an especially daft simpleton. "And according to this," Hermione gestured to the letter in the blonde's hand, "she's going to be a new student at Hogwarts!" The boys gaped at her as this caused wild ideas to emerge in Harry's head.

"Pardon me, but who is Malfoy?" the blonde girl finally said haughtily.

"Hogwarts?" Ron said, getting more appalled, as if Shantiel hadn't spoken. "She's a teenager, why would she be starting just now? She's a bonafide sneaky Slytherin if she's with Snape something strange is afoot, I'm telling you, Mione."

"What's wrong with that?" replied Shantiel, annoyed with Ron's aspersions. "I _do_ know Hogwarts is a prestigious school. Professor Snape did mention something about making certain I'd be in Slytherin, but I don't even really know what Slytherin is, though. Who cares, anyway? Hogwarts is Hogwarts, right?"

The four stared at her, causing Harry to wonder, _she knows so little of Hogwarts...is it possible she was raised Muggle until recently? _A person who didn't know the Malfoy name was no Slytherin, but she did have an air of acting like she was better than some of them.

"But Snape shouldn't be able to put you in Slytherin, nobody can do that!" Ron said but was cut off by his sister.

"Oh just shut it, Ronald! She's obviously new to this and doesn't understand it!" Ginny said shortly.

"Not everybody at Hogwarts is able to have a traditional seven year education."

Hermione continued, "That's right! There's all type of exceptions, especially with the secrecy mandates. People don't openly discuss the differences, and just because _you_ don't personally know of any doesn't mean they don't exist. For example, not all parents of Muggle-borns readily accept the magic world and need some time to let their kids go to such a school," Hermione agreed with Ginny.

Ron went to retort but Ginny beat him to it and shouted, "Just stop it! I'm sure there's a perfectly sound explanation!"

"Well I was.. I was quite ill, actually," Shantiel stuttered softly. "This is the first time I've ever been able to leave home, much less go shopping…"

"Well no wonder you were terrified, with stupid Snape leaving you all alone like that!" Hermione said, adopting the tone of Molly Weasley.

"Right then, you're coming with us and that's final," Ginny said, grabbing the blonde's hand.

The girls started off, Ron muttering incoherently as he walked next to Harry. Harry couldn't help being intrigued over how this girl was so clueless about the wizard world but at the same time being watched over by none other than Severus Snape.

"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, she gestured to the others as she continued, "this is Ginny Weasley, her brother, Ron, and this is Harry Potter."

Harry expected the usual double take and the slow glance to his forehead that the mention of his name and was pleasantly surprised when it didn't happen.

"I'm Shantiel Biggs," the blonde said and curtsied automatically.. The four of them glanced at each other again, not sure what to make of her formal introduction. But the girls chatted rapidly about classes...it seemed that she and Ginny were in the same year at Hogwarts.

"I think you should try out," Ginny suggested with a reassuring tone as they started up the steps to Gringotts. "I think you would enjoy it."

Ron let out a muffled, "Hmph," but Ginny shot him a look from over her shoulder.

Everyone stopped at Flourish and Blotts and bought what felt like half the shop. Since Shantiel was a new student, it seemed as if she had to drop in at every single shop along the street. Though they didn't say it, it seemed to please the boys that Shantiel was fascinated by the concept of Quidditch and had fun explaining it all to her at the Quidditch Quality Shop.

Shantiel was pleased to have already made some friends...maybe going to Hogwarts was going to be better then she thought it would might. Before she knew it, her four hours had flown by.

The group left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and started back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Never having owned a wand before, Shantiel couldn't help but admire her 11-inch rowan wand with its fairy wing and unicorn hair core. For once felt truly happy but also knew it would all end too soon. As they approached the archway, Snape stood wearing the most displeased look.

"If that is all," Snape snapped, his eyes burning into the dark-haired boy standing next to Ginny.

Shantiel tossed her hair that now hung over her shoulder and said, "Well I do know my father said something to Snape about not wanting me hanging out with 'Potter'. It's a shame I never realized he meant you." She walked briskly up beside Snape but looked back to see everyone's shocked expressions.

The blonde girl followed the professor back through the tavern halfway regretting her brief display in front of what would have been the first potential friends in her life. Now, out of fear of more disapproval from Snape, she would probably not see them as friendly again. One thing that puzzled her was what Ron meant by saying nobody can be forced in Slytherin. But just how they get into their houses if professors couldn't do it?

"Good riddance," Ron said as the professor and the blonde vanished inside the tavern. "See, Hermione, what did I tell you? Just like the rest of that lot, but you wouldn't listen."

"That could have been a front, you know. She never mentioned avoiding Harry before." Hermione said in rebuttal, "You are just too ready to judge."

Ginny agreed, "She did behave quite unfairly during that last part, but to me it seems she was more terrified of Snape than anything. And who, besides a few Slytherins, hasn't been terrified of Snape?"


	2. Encounter of Sorts

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**ENCOUNTER OF SORTS**

Severus Snape returned to the Biggs' residence three days later. It was extremely early in the morning, but fortunately Shantiel had been awake for hours already, waiting for Snape to escort her to King's Cross Station. The young woman found it odd that he was taking her so early since the Hogwarts Express didn't leave until eleven o' clock. On the other hand, her parents hurried them out the door as soon as the professor arrived. And to be perfectly honest, she was just as happy to leave.

She and the professor were now rushing through the reawakened train station with small groups of people either boarding or walking off different trains. Shantiel wondered what the train to Hogwarts looked like...her mind started wheeling over this and other things...it was unbelievable, really...she was actually going. Now if only her travelling companion weren't such a grouch!

"Stop dawdling and keep up!" Snape barked, as he turned to see that the blonde girl had barely slowed down as some people crossed in front of her path. Immediately, Snape's tone broke Shantiel out of her thoughts and she picked up her pace, but the professor didn't wait for her to catch up as he continued to move ahead.

She followed and softly muttered an apology. They passed platform after platform before Snape stopped between platforms nine and ten. He turned towards her, wearing his typical scowl of indifference as he said, "Stay here. Don't go wandering around. The train will be here at eleven." He shoved a train ticket in her hand and before the girl could utter a word, Snape had disappeared back into the crowd just as a chattering group of tourists passed by her.

What was she supposed to do now? How was she to know what the train looked like? She looked at her ticket and wondered if she were going mad as she read Hogwarts Express Platform 9 ¾. _Platform 9 ¾? There's no such thing! Or is there? _she thought to herself. She couldn't help but wonder if this was not some kind of hoax, but nobody else appeared to tell her about this mysterious platform, nor the train, nor anything. She sighed in defeat and sat on her trunk to wait and see if any more students or magic folk would appear so she could speak with them. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to wait long. Even though the clock in the station just chimed 7am. What was she to do for the next four hours?

Time dragged on as she waited, and she soon decided to read one of her schoolbooks to keep herself from looking at the clock every few minutes. Thankfully, she got so engrossed in her reading, she failed to check the clock at all.

Suddenly, an airy voice came from nearby and startled Shantiel from her reading. "Are you lost?" the voice asked. Shantiel looked up to see another girl with blonde hair standing next to her. This girl's eyes were huge and silvery with a dreamy look to them.

Shantiel looked at this strange girl, trying to figure out just how to pick her words delicately. For all she knew the silvery-eyed girl could be a Muggle. "No, I'm not lost. I'm just waiting for my train," Shantiel replied, feeling quite stupid with her response. Of course she was lost; she was indeed waiting for her train, but hadn't any idea where her platform was.

"Oh," the other girl said, placing her own trunk next to Shantiel and seating herself. "My name is Luna Lovegood." The Luna girl began humming to herself and started making flapping motions with her arms in time to the tuneless music. Her behaviour was a bit off-putting and Shantiel wasn't sure what to think. She attempted again to read her Transfiguration textbook.

"I'm Shantiel Biggs," she replied belatedly, realising she hadn't yet introduced herself.

"I find Transfigurations rather fascinating," Luna blurted, but they say it's one of the hardest types of magic to master," she said. Shantiel looked up to see Luna glimpsing at her book. "It's odd that I've never seen you at Hogwarts before. That's what you're here for, right? The Hogwarts Express? That's the same text I studied in second year."

Shantiel's cheeks grew warm when she spoke, "Oh, I…just started...Hogwarts this year. I have been home-schooled until now.." She fervently hoped Luna wouldn't require more explanation.

"Ah, yes, I have heard of a few students like that. Getting the letter to Hogwarts but not being able to go their first year. Usually it's for Muggleborns," replied Luna knowingly. Shantiel didn't bother correcting her. "It's better late than never," smiled Luna luminously. "Pleased to meet you, Shantiel Biggs. I suppose we'd better go through the barrier then." She nodded over at Shantiel, who was again growing confused.

"Barrier? What...barrier?" she asked. She hadn't seen any sort of barrier. Perhaps there was a hidden means through tapping the bricks, as Professor Snape had done to access the hidden archway to Diagon Alley.

"The way to get to Platform 9 ¾, of course," Luna said calmly. "Here--let me show you." With that, Luna walked straight towards the wall opposite of Shantiel and disappeared before her very eyes. It took a few seconds for Shantiel to move, it was practically impossible for anyone to pass through solid bricks. She looked around the busy train station to see if anyone was looking in her direction. Then Shantiel loaded her trunk onto the nearest trolley. She felt a bit stupid for trying but she had to find out if it worked. Shantiel strolled across to the opposite barrier while resisting the urge to stop herself. In fear of crashing, she closed her eyes. A gush of air whoosed passed her. _What is going on?_ she thought. _I should've ran into the wall!_

"You can open your eyes now," Luna's voice said from next to Shantiel.

The blonde stopped walking and slowly opened her eyes. To her amazement, she found herself staring at a beautiful scarlet engine with words engraved on its side which read _Hogwarts Express_. Its many cars seem to go on forever! Owls of all kinds hooted with one another inside cages. She couldn't help but wonder if something this marvelous weren't a wonderful dream. She stepped towards the train the excitement she'd experienced earlier was bubbling over inside of her once more.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luna said, dreamily staring up at the train. She was clearly enjoying Shantiel's excitement. "Let's find a compartment," said Luna, "you can sit by me."

*~*~*~*

Harry sat in the last compartment on the next-to-last train car aboard Hogwarts Express. It was funny that he'd arrived early enough with the Weasleys and Hermione to pick it out; it was usually one of the first compartments to go. Hermione and Ron had already been on their usual Prefect rounds twice and tried to spend their time between rounds with Harry. Ron, still not pleased with his Prefect status, was constantly whinging about it. He seemed willing to give his position to anyone who wanted it. Hermione had scolded him for trying to con some random fifth-year into taking his badge.

The boys were now discussing Quidditch while Hermione sat reading a book. "Come on, Ron, we need to go back to the Prefects' compartment," Hermione said as she closed her book and stood.

"You go, I don't want to _be_ Prefect," Ron grumbled, which in turned caused Hermione's lips to thin. She stayed rooted next to the compartment door with her arms folded around her book.

"Being a Prefect is not that bad, Ronald, it should be an honour!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "It's only awarded to responsible people!"

Ron scoffed, "Exactly! Everybody knows I'm not responsible!"

His rebuttal held true. For example, before they found out the true identity of Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew, Ron had the habit of constantly losing the rat. "And secondly, I'm not Percy," Ron added.

"Fine. Then do you want to see someone else like Ernie Macmillan that wants to be Prefect?" Hermione questioned with a hint of terseness in her voice, "or Michael Corner?"

Ron groaned and replied, "All right, you win. But I don't have to like it." He bade Harry goodbye as he stood and left with Hermione, grumbling all the way.

*~*~*~*

Shantiel walked along the corridor of the train with Luna in search of a place to sit and so far, almost every compartment had been full. A mixture of set freedom and unbearable dread collided inside of her. For so long, she waited for a chance like this but at the current moment, she wasn't so sure. While musing, the blonde was unaware of the person coming out of the compartment next to her and nearly ran into her. Shantiel felt her stomach disappearing under the weight of guilt when she looked up to see that it was Ginny Weasley who had exited the compartment. She hadn't been aware it was Luna Lovegood's idea to sit in the same compartment as Ginny. Shantiel half-expected the redhead to start chiding her for how she treated the others at their last meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I'm sorry," Shantiel quickly apologised for bumping into her, her cheeks slightly colouring out of embarrassment. "Sorry for how I acted the other day…I...er..." Shantiel words faded off.

"Y'know what?" said Ginny, with an understanding half-smile, "s'okay, we all do things we regret. Consider it forgotten."

"Oh, good," said Luna, "it's never a good thing for friends to have a row even before we've gotten to school," she stated bluntly.

Ginny and Shantiel looked abashed but nodded in spite of themselves, as Ginny made her way down the corridor and the other two girls made their way into the compartment.

Within a few minutes, a plump brown-haired boy entered the compartment. He shyly introduced himself as Neville Longbottom and appeared to be quiet around new people as was Shantiel. Fortunately, it wasn't long before the two found common ground and began having a deep discussion over the qualities and uses of different magical herbs and plants. Every worried thought vanished from Shantiel's mind for awhile.

They had a pleasant lunch, and she happily tried the assortment of sweets that her new friends had bought from the trolley. The Prefects made their final rounds, telling everybody to get dressed in their school uniforms for the Welcoming Feast. Before they knew it, the train started slowing in the middle of Shantiel's conversation with Ginny. Everybody grabbed their belongings and shuffled quickly off the train and started heading towards what everybody referred to as the "horseless carriages". Shantiel felt butterflies in her stomach as they drew nearer to the school. She couldn't help but feel somewhat out of place from the rest of the students...she had no idea what house she would be placed in, and so had to get basic black uniform robes without a tie or house crest embroidered on the front.

Once inside the castle, Shantiel was swept up by the majestic feel of the school itself. Torches shone on beautifully woven tapestries and marble floors. It was as if they had travelled back hundreds of years. Hogwarts was old—yet undeniably beautiful. Thousands of voices surrounded her and she glimpsed gargantuan oak doors to her right. Everything seemed so inviting but yet somehow terrifying as well. However, it wasn't until she heard an unpleasant yet familiar voice speak behind her in the school foyer that she felt completely unsettled once more.

"Miss Biggs, you are to follow me," Professor Snape said austerely. "The Headmaster has requested that I take you to his office."

Shantiel froze, and all the students in the immediate area stopped conversing to gawk at her and Snape. _The Headmaster? Now? _she began panicking, wondering what it was she possibly could have done wrong. Her fellow classmates seemed to be thinking the same.

"You needn't bring your belongings," continued Snape, correctly having interpreted her next action. "They will be placed in your dormitory. Now, follow me," he turned and strode through the foyer, students scrambling out of the way to let him pass as he headed for a large corridor.

Once again, Shantiel found herself sprinting to catch up with the professor. As she passed Ginny, the redhead caught up to her and said softly, "Don't let that wretched Snape scare you—I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong. Headmaster Dumbledore is just fine, he won't do anything to you. He probably just wants to talk to you briefly about the school since you've never been here before. Good luck!" She patted Shantiel on the arm and ran back to her other friends. The blonde girl actually felt a little less nervous now.

Shantiel was still concerned over what was about to happen. In spite of herself, she inquired, "Professor, do you know why Headmaster Dumbledore has summoned me?"

Snape glanced back at her as they walked and replied long-sufferingly, "Yes, Miss Biggs, I do. He wants to give you your own private Sorting so you won't have to walk in with the first years. He feels it would be awkward for a girl your age to be amongst the youngest students."

Ginny and the others had explained her what the evening would entail—including the great feast and the preceeding Sorting ceremony, so Shantiel was indeed grateful the headmaster wouldn't make her be in front of everybody else with a group of 11-year-olds.

"That is very considerate of him, sir," Shantiel replied, in spite of her nervousness. Snape heaved a long sigh.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore is quite fond of...catering to students." Shantiel detected a note of resentment in the way Snape spoke. She was also itching to ask him another question

"Are you going to tell the headmaster that I'll be Sorted into Slytherin, like you told my father?" Her new friends had given her a brief history of Hogwarts and the origins of the four Houses. She couldn't help but notice her fellow students seemed to have an inner wariness considering Slytherin House. Shantiel had also learned that Snape was head of that house and as a result, she found herself wishing to be placed anywhere except Slytherin.

Snape stopped abruptly at her question and faced her with a calculating look.

"And how is it that you know what was said to your father in a private conservation, Miss Biggs?" Snape questioned, raising his eyebrow. She thought quickly..

"He told me what you told him, is all," said Shantiel, hoping that was good enough for the professor. He moved closer to her, his eyes searing hers.

"I lied to your father," Snape stated bluntly, failing to elaborate any further. "However, be certain of one thing, Miss Biggs. If you do not want to be sent back home then I recommend that you stay silent on this matter," Snape warned dangerously. "I do not like children who ask too many questions." He swirled around and continued making his way through a large corridor. A giant statue of a gargoyle with its wings outspread stood in front of them in an alcove.

Snape stopped in front of it and murmured, "Chocolate Frogs," to the statue. After he spoke, the statue moved to the side revealing another small spiral staircase. At the top of the stairs a beautiful wooden door stood with a golden griffin doorknocker upon it. Snape rapped the doorknocker against the wood twice. A second later a soft voice spoke, "Come in, Severus." At that, Snape strode into the room. Shantiel took a deep breath before timidly proceeding him. Her eyes lingered on the strange objects and the chatting portraits which hung upon the walls. What really caught her attention was the beautiful orangish red bird that sat on a perch at the center of the room. She felt drawn to it in a way and she reached out to softly stroke the soft feathers. The bird nipped affectionately at her fingers while cooing.

"Fawkes appears to be quite taken with you, Shantiel," said a kind elderly voice from behind her.. Shantiel turned around feeling rather self-conscious; she'd accidentally stepped right passed the headmaster, through his office, and to his bird as if in a trance. She needn't have worried.

Her pale blue eyes met with a pair of twinkling ones that shone through his pair of half-moon spectacles. The man's beard cascaded down the front of his dark purple robes. He smiled and spoke again, "It is said that phoenixes have a talent in sensing one's true character. I happen to find that quite true. Please do take a seat, Miss Biggs. May I call you 'Shantiel'?"

"Yes, of course, sir!" she curtsied shyly and sat down in one of the chairs opposite the headmaster's chair at his desk. Snape stepped up next to her, causing her to feel a slight chill.

"Now, first things first," Dumbledore said as he stood and reached for an old battered hat from one of his office shelves. Shantiel grew even more anxious—this must be the Sorting Hat that Neville told her about.

"The Sorting Hat has Sorted nearly every student since the time of the Founders. In some ways, I believe we can't tell where each person truly belongs when they first arrive here. That is because most people change so drastically between the time they start school, and the time they graduate. We must discover our own destinies." It was quite a cryptic way to begin a Sorting, but Shantiel determined to remember every word he said. He handed the hat to Severus, who placed it upon the blonde's head.

The hat startled her as it began to speak, "How very interesting this is! Born a lion but living with a family of serpents, I see. Yes, this is rather tricky… Fear of people yet a craving to belong...as well as many hidden talents." She closed her eyes in concentration. "Untapped strength hides beneath the prideful pretense. Let us see what becomes of you in…GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat boomed.

Dumbledore smiled widely as Snape removed the Sorting Hat off the blonde girl's head and placed it on the headmaster's desk.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, facing Shantiel. He looked so pleased that it surprised her. He took out his wand and added a Gryffindor crest to the left side of Shantiel's robes. "Now that is taken care of, you can join the rest of your fellow Gryffindors at the feast. Professor McGonagall, to whom you will be introduced in a few minutes, is the head of House Gryffindor and can give you an extra tie or two for classes until you can get your own from Madam Malkin's later this week. The rest of the staff has already been told not to give you any demerits for having an incomplete uniform."

"Yes, Headmaster," Shantiel said enthusiastically, slightly bowing. She couldn't hardly wait to leave and tell Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom! And her uniform would finally be complete... The headmaster continued to speak to her a bit.

"I'm pleased to see you here, Shantiel, I know you will acquire many friends while at this school," Dumbledore said warmly. The girl then walked over and opened the office door with Professor Snape right behind her when Dumbledore added, "Severus, may I have a brief word with you before you go?" Snape looked from Shantiel to Dumbledore, and an infinitessimal flash of impatience flashed behind his eyes. "It won't take that long."

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape replied, then he leaned down towards the blonde girl's ear and said, "I want you to go back down the corridor and to the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. It is the table closest to the entrance. Is that understood?" He finished up by giving her directions in finding the Great Hall.

"Yes, sir," Shantiel said obediently, leaving the office. She walked down the spiralling stairs, relieved that she wasn't in Slytherin with Snape; but she was still curious to know what made Slytherin House so shunned by most other students. Why did Harry—and especially Ron—think Slytherin House was so bad? The girl also wanted to know what Dumbledore was now discussing with Professor Snape.

*~*~*~*

Dumbledore turned and faced the window behind his desk after Shantiel left the office. He sighed wistfully as he uttered, "So much like her…" Snape cleared his throat, bringing the elderly professor out of his musing.

"What did you want to discuss, sir?" Snape said, steepling his fingers.

"A few things," Dumbledore said, eyes flickering to the door the young blonde girl had just exited..Snape shifted a bit but his face remained impassive.

"I know you already have many duties, but I am reiterating the one which requires you look after Shantiel. Doubtless it will be a bit more difficult for you with her having been Sorted into Gryffindor. However, you do know better than anybody the circumstances behind her home life, as well as her delay in attending Hogwarts."

"Nathan and Lucretia hid her quite well," Snape replied, hesitating.

"And?" Dumbledore prompted.

"And I have not spoken at length with the girl, yet somehow I doubt she even knows she's adopted."

The headmaster gazed into his fellow professor's eyes before saying, "Compassion, Severus?" The Slytherin furrowed his brow in feigned annoyance and remained silent.

"Despite what you think, my stoic friend, that is not a weakness," continued Dumbledore. "I know when I first charged you with the task of retrieving her, you were quite angry. I'm also well aware of those striking similarities which exist in her background and Harry Potter's." Snape turned away from Dumbledore to avoid looking at him. "Regardless, a great many children have been orphaned because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Snape muttered something unintelligible.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is there a point to this line of conversation?" the Slytherin professor repeated tersely.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Of course. What are your impressions of her, now that you know which Hogwarts House she is in?"

The former potions master reported, "Although shy, she is certainly intelligent. And inquisitive. I also believe she may have a habit of eavesdropping."

"Oh?" said Dumbledore.

"Shantiel knew what happened in a conversation between her parents and I. A conversation which was private, as she was supposed to have been upstairs in her bedroom at the time."

"Yet that doesn't seem to bother you, Severus. Why is that?"

"Because I find her far less insufferable than Harry Potter."

Chuckling outright, the headmaster replied, "I wager all students in this school save for a handful fall into that personal category for you. Speaking of which, has anybody seen or heard from Harry since the students disembarked from the train?"

"Nobody of whom I am aware."

Dumbledore now look troubled. "Will you see to tracking him down? It is not like him to be this late."

Snape snorted and said, "One could argue that statement. However, I shall of course do as you wish, Headmaster."

"I appreciate it. Now I should go to the Great Hall before the students accuse me of attempting to starve them by delaying them from their Welcoming Feast."

*~*~*~*

Shantiel strode the down the corridor back the way she had come, but before heading to the Sorting of the first years, she stopped at a bathroom along the way to check over her hair and her robes. Thankfully, nothing about her looked too unkempt—just a few stray pieces of hair from her otherwise tight chignon that she quickly tucked back in.

Shantiel found the Great Hall with little trouble, not only since Snape gave her directions but because chatter of nearly 1000 people gathered in one spot made it extremely easy for her to locate them. She was glad of the fact that Gryffindor's table was closest to the entrace; otherwise she could have stopped and stared forever at the Great Hall and its vastness. Luna had described the enchanted ceiling, with its endless sky, but words did absolutely nothing to capture the splendor of Shantiel's experiencing the hall's magic for herself.

Luckily for Shantiel, Ginny Weasley happened to see her in the doorway and motioned her over. She squealed in girlish delight upon seeing the new Gryffindor crest on Shantiel's chest, and help her to find a seat by making the students next to her squish together a bit more to make room for their newest fellow Gryffindor. In spite of herself, Shantiel got caught up in Ginny's enthusiasm and gave a little squeal of delight herself. She could see that quite a few of those at their table turned to look at her, including Hermione and Ron. Ron glared at her but she stared defiantly back. She had every right to be there; the Headmaster himself had presided over her Sorting!

Ginny leaned over to Shantiel and said, "Didn't I tell you that Dumbledore would be speaking to you about school things? I wager he just wanted to Sort you before the first years so you wouldn't have to feel awkward walking in with them." Shantiel nodded happily.

"You were right, Ginny. Snape didn't Sort me into Slytherin."

The redhaired girl rolled her eyes and replied, "I told you. I don't know why Snape said what he did to your father, but he must've said it for some reason. Oh well! Now here you are!"

A gradual hush fell over the assembly as a proper-looking elder woman in evergreen robes and a witch's hat walked up to the front of the room at the staff table.

She stood in front of a stool which now had the Sorting Hat placed on it. She introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, and in turn introduced each first-year as each student took his or her turn to be Sorted.. Shantiel watched the bespectacled woman with interest, curious to see what her head of house was like. She had a Scottish brogue and extremely proper and no-nonsense manner about her. Shantiel liked her instantly and told Ginny. At first, the redhead looked surprised but nodded approvingly.

"McGonagall is an excellent professor and a strong-willed woman. Many students consider her to be a bit harsh, but she's one of the finest staff members at the school."

Before long, murmured whispering began spreading over the Gr yffindors; apparently Harry Potter had still not been seen since an hour before the Hogwarts Express showed up in Hogsmeade. Not many students appeared too concerned, however Shantiel could see Ginny and Neville struggling to hide their anxiety. Across and further down the table, Ron and Hermione appeared to be doing the same.

With only three students left to Sort, Shantiel saw Professor Snape and another woman in deep amethyst robes join the rest of the staff at the table. If Snape had returned to the Great Hall, where was Harry Potter?

As if on cue, a wave of absolute silence swept from the back of the hall to the front, and everybody turned to gawk at who had walked into the room. It was none other than Harry Potter, who was looking extremely disheveled, self-conscious since he was still only in Muggle clothing, and rather angry, as he tried his level best to stride uncaringly through the room to his place at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and Ron. Suddenly, a flurry of excited whispering burst out over the hall. Harry looked darkly over at the Slytherin table, and Shantiel noticed Draco Malfoy smirking and his fellow students laughing mercilessly.

Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat and reminded everyone in no uncertain terms that they had best be silent now, as there was still a Sorting in progress.

"RAVENCLAW!!" shouted the Sorting Hat, and little Alexina McFarlane hopped off the stool and bounded toward her fellow Rowenans as McGonagall removed the Hat from the little girl's head.

Alexina was the last Sorting, and McGonagall finished up and turned over the meeting to Dumbledore who stood amid grand applause.

"Thank you, one and all, and welcome here to Hogwarts this year! Ours is a school of change this season, as we have quite a few staff appointments to cover. First of all, I would like you to join me in welcoming our latest Potions professor, Horace Slughorn!" Polite applause broke out over the audience as the new professor stood up. "Professor Slughorn has returned to Hogwarts after having previously been head of Potions for quite a number of years in the past. We are indeed grateful to him for agreeing to take up his old position once again." Slughorn took his seat.

"Now as you know," continued Dumbledore, "There have been a great many people going missing, and a great many disasters and deaths happening in our world lately because of Voldemort and his followers. It is not only the magic world they are attacking, but Muggles as well. This takes a heavy toll on people, especially our young students, as they are away from home and their parents. That is why Hogwarts has decided to open a new staff position, that of School Counselor, to help our students through these difficult and perilous times. We have called a very special person for this, and I would be most pleased if you would join me in welcoming Madam Adonna to our school!"

The same woman whom Shantiel had seen walk in with Snape now stood up. S he was tall with dark curly hair and large penetrating eyes. Polite applause had swept the room again, but a few of the students at the Gryffindor table were far more enthusiastic. In fact, Harry Potter was now cheering so wildly he had stood up out of his seat. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were equally enthusiastic. "Go Madam Adonna!" shouted Ginny.

"I dont' get it," Shantiel said after the red-haired girl sat back down and the applause faded away. "Do you know her?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "Early on during this year's summer holiday, Harry was in a terrible car wreck and almost lost his life because of it. Death Eaters are the suspected cause, even though nobody's been able to prove it yet. Madam Adonna is a Healer from St. Mungo's. If it weren't for her, Harry would be dead."

_Wow, thought Shantiel, that would definitely make me want to stand up and cheer like Harry just did._

Dumbledore then invited Madam Adonna to speak. She addressed the audience from her place at the table.

"Thank you all for such a warm welcome" She gazed fondly over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "As Professor Dumbledore said, these are perilous times. I will strive my best to help each of you in any way possible. If any of you feels the need to talk about your problems, regardless of if it's home-related or school-related, or about your personal life, I invite you to approach me without fear. It is only by your willingness that I can help alleviate the worst of what is to come. I have a small office in the hospital wing and during any time of the school day, you may reach me there if you so desire. Thank you." She took her seat again to more polite applause, as Dumbledore resumed his place.

"As we all know," said Dumbledore, "it is quite tricky to maintain a Defense Against the Dark Arts position for this school." Several students chuckled, but it wasn't with merriment. It was a darker amusement. "So it is with pride I welcome one of our own to the role—none other than Severus Snape for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Several people around Shantiel gasped. Harry Potter stood upright and shouted, "NO!" He was clearly horrified. But most people didn't care by this point. The Slytherin table had gone wild, and Draco Malfoy was wearing his largest smirk for the evening.

Shantiel couldn't help but wonder what on earth was happening. Ginny was in no mood to elaborate, however, so the blonde girl just sat there for a time, watching as most students in the Great Hall looked upon Snape rather fearfully, and some with loathing in their eyes. Although ominous, Shantiel was grateful to see she was hardly the only person who harbored a weariness for Snape.

*~*~*~*

Shantiel lay in her bed that night, her tummy full to bursting from the delicious feast, and her mind still wheeling over everything that had happened during the day. She had never experienced so much activity in one day in all her life, and she was utterly exhausted. It was comforting to know that she had been assigned a dorm room with Ginny Weasley. It was nice to have someone to call a friend. Excited for what the next day would hold, Shantiel fell asleep dreaming of getting in all of her classes.


	3. Prizes and Punishment

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**PRIZES AND PUNISHMENT**

Harry was still rather mystified about Shantiel Biggs being in Gryffindor. It didn't make much sense to the young man. He was almost certain that the Sorting Hat had made a mistake, but he also remembered what it said his first year about never being wrong. To make things worse, McGonagall had reminded him that he would need to take Advanced Potions if he still pursued a career as a Healer. On the upside Harry didn't have to deal with Snape.

However, Advanced Potions was still going to prove a challenge. That was evident as soon as he and Ron entered the drafty classroom.

"Oh great, what's _she_ doing here?" Ron said as his eyes fell on Shantiel. "I thought she was having tutors in all of her classes? What's she doing in Advanced Potions?" Hermione kicked him from under the table a moment later as Slughorn came out of his office and addressed the students.

"Today, class, your assignment is to make The Draught of The Living Death. It is a complicated enough potion in itself. Few have made it correctly on their first attempt, therefore I am making today's lesson into a type of contest. Whoever makes the potion in its correct form will be awarded this vial of Felix Felicis, along with fifteen House points," he smiled as he held up a tiny vial of liquid gold.

"Liquid luck!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, causing others to gasp in awe.

"Correct you are, Miss Granger," the professor beamed at her. "Everything you will need will be on page ten of your textbooks. You have one hour. Begin," Slughorn said.

Harry soon realized that he and Ron never got textbooks since they had barely discovered that morning they would be attending Potions after all. Luckily, Slughorn directed them an old cabinet of abandoned books. Ron managed to grab an almost new book while Harry was left with a beat-up book which looked to be a hundred years old.

Everyone opened their books and started on their potions. The book Harry got stuck with had writing all over in it, including side-notes in the margins of every potion. He realized that maybe for once he might be good at potions.

A half-hour in, Harry looked up from his cauldron to see Draco making his way to where Shantiel stood and in the process he bumped the blonde so hard that half her belongings went flying onto the floor. He snickered as he continued on his way. The miniscule bottle of Felix Felicis was a highly coveted prize, and each person worked intently on his or her cauldron of ingredients. Everybody seemed to be throwing surreptitious glances about, trying to see how the others were faring. Everybody except Shantiel. She was so focused in what she was doing, that Harry couldn't recall her looking up even once. He watched her put the flat of her knife against one of the slippery seeds that needed to be milked. She got a lot of juice out of it!

Harry checked the side notes in his tattered book. Shantiel had just done exactly what the hand-written instructions said to do, although the textbook said to chop the seed instead of press it. Ron's potion looked to have turned into a nasty sludge color; Hermione's was violet, but her hair was all frazzled with her rushed concentration. The other students didn't appear to be doing much better—the only exceptions being Shantiel and Harry.

Soon the hour was almost up, Slughorn called time, and made his rounds. He examined each cauldron. Some contained just jiggling globs; others held every color of pink and purple of which one could conceive. It wasn't until he stopped at Shantiel's that he said something. She sat nearer the front of the classroom.

"This is absolutely perfect, Miss Biggs!" he exclaimed in pure delight, "very well done indeed." This caught the entire class off-guard, but nobody more than Hermione. How had Shantiel managed to do something that nobody else in the room had yet managed? "Now who is next? Ah, Mr. Potter."

Harry stepped away from his cauldron as Slughorn approached. The professor dropped a feather into the liquid and as it incinerated Slughorn was even more astonished.

"It appears that we have two pupils in this class who have the golden touch when it comes to potions," Slughorn said while patting Harry on the back. "Just like your mother, Harry, m'boy. Now this makes it nigh impossible to choose a winner due to the fact that I have only this one vial of Felix Felicis, but I do have this intriguing device called a Coupler," He smiled as he walked over to his desk and removed an object from a drawer. It was something that Harry had never seen before. It was metal, cylindrical, and each end was hollowed out, but not so one could see through it.

Slughorn held it up and said, "It makes it easier for one to use two wands simultaneously. Not an extraordinary task in and of itself, but the Coupler provides an extra power boost, as if two separate people were using the wands. I've never had cause to use it myself, but who knows? It might come in handy for you someday, Miss Biggs." He handed the Coupler to Shantiel and then handed Harry the tiny vial of Felix Felicis, winked conspiratorially, and clapped along with everyone else. Harry knew he should be pleased that he won, but instead found himself feeling mounting irritation toward Shantiel; he noticed he wasn't the only one.

As everyone left for lunch, Hermione marched passed the boys looking completely miffed.

"She's just angry she didn't win," Ron said, rolling his eyes. This time Hermione responded.

"I just think that it was a little unfair and I also think Harry should turn in that tainted book," Hermione said coolly.

"It's not tainted, Hermione. It's just someone wrote in it," Harry said simply, with a shrug.

"Exactly, and remember what happened the last time someone had a book someone else wrote in?" Hermione said sternly.

"It's nothing like that, Hermione," Harry said with a tone that implied there was no need for further discussion.

The trio took their usual places at the Gryffindor table for lunch. A little ways down, Harry spotted Ginny talking to Shantiel which caused his insides to burn slightly. It still irked him that Hermione and Ginny both befriended that Biggs girl against his and Ron's better judgment. Something just wasn't right about that girl. He was glad that Ron also saw Shantiel for what she really was, even though his claims about her secretly spying were rather outrageous, even to Harry. The girls' voices travelled to where the boys were.

"I can't believe Slughorn gave you that Coupler, and Harry the potion!" Ginny said with genuine surprise. "You are probably the only Gryffindors who have ever managed to impress a Slytherin professor that much!"

"Yeah, only because she's a spy for Slytherin," Ron mumbled cynically to himself as he slopped potatoes onto his plate, "Hermione is bloody brilliant but Snape has never given her points even once. Biggs cheated somehow--just a matter of proving it." Apparently he'd mumbled a bit too loudly.

"I didn't cheat!" Shantiel defended. "That happened to be one of the potions that I assisted my father with before. I just remembered the ingredients and his techniques."

"I'm sure you do," Harry said. It was such an enigmatic statement, nobody knew what to make of it.

"I can't prove it to you but I know I didn't cheat," Shantiel said firmly, somewhat hurt. It seemed that Harry was being rather flippant. She couldn't believe he and Ron and even Hermione were begrudging her this one skill, as the bushy-haired brunette remained sullen the entire conversation. Shantiel had to have tutors in everything just to catch up with people her age, but potions was one thing she could do with her eyes closed.

"Whatever. Maybe you should go join Malfoy with the other Slytherin gits," Ron said icily. "I saw him bump into you in class. He probably likes you," said the redhead, shoving his mouth full of food. Shantiel's cheeks slightly turned pink before she stood and made her way down to the end of the table.

"Shantiel, wait," Ginny trailed after her, "Don't let my stupid brother get to you, okay? Those boys are both stubborn and they will get to see the real you in time. Tonight I'll teach you how to fly a broom so you won't make a fool of yourself in lessons and we'll just have fun, okay?"

"I would like that very much," Shantiel nodded, grateful that someone at least believed in her. Yet at the same time, the way Ron, Harry, and Hermione were behaving toward her was quite hurtful...

"Anytime," Ginny said. "Now let's go to class and you are going to love Hagrid. He may look scary but he's actually very nice." Shantiel stood to follow and as she grabbed her books she noticed that a folded piece of parchment had fallen out from between the pages. She picked it up and opened it, curious to read what it said:

Meet me in the Room of Requirement at

9 o'clock tonight.

Make sure you come alone.

Draco Malfoy

Shantiel turned towards the Slytherin table to see a blonde boy looking at her briefly. That was the very boy that Harry and Ron had been mentioning since the first time she saw them in Diagon Alley. But what did he want with her? Things were definitely getting weirder by the minute. She sighed as she stood to go to her next class. At least she had flying with Ginny to look forward to that evening, as she needed a good distraction.

*~*~*~*

As soon as the blonde finished her dinner, she and Ginny dashed upstairs to their dorm, changed out of school clothes and went back downstairs. They grabbed one of the school brooms out of the closet that Ginny told her about. Both nervous and excited, Shantiel made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. She breathed in the warm breeze and surveyed her surroundings. So beautiful and green!

"Are you ready?" Ginny said with a hint of excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Shan said, letting out a nervous laugh. "Never flown before..."

"There's nothing to be worried about. I'm sure you will do just fine. Besides everyone is nervous their first time at this," Ginny said to ease the blonde's anxiety about the whole thing.

Shan mimicked Ginny as she mounted her broom, but it definitely took her a few tries before she could push off the ground anything close to how Ginny had shown her. For the first few moments Shantiel was airborne, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wind seemed to make every worry and knot in her stomach fade away the moment she pushed off the ground. A new feeling of complete freedom flooded through her. She wasn't even going all that quickly...but thankfully they had he entire open Quidditch pitch to themselves. Ginny bobbed up alongside her and demonstrated how to land. It was a rough go in the beginning, same as getting airborne, but Shantiel managed to get through the process before Ginny let her just fly free again, so she could get landings down without being wobbly.

Afterward, the girls were standing on the ground together and Ginny's eyes were shining. "You're small and quick, like all the best Seekers and Chasers. I think you might have it within you to be a Quidditch player, if you're willing to practice as hard as you can. I can be your trainer until tryouts next month, if you're interested."

"I really don't know about that! But thank you anyway," Shantiel said, happy that her face was already red to hide her slight embarrassment. There was no way she could be on the house team. Maybe it was worth the shot of just trying, if for nothing else than to see how she compared to others. Something else that she had almost forgotten about crossed her mind. She still didn't have one clue as to where the Room of Requirement was. Nor would she tell Ginny the reason behind her needing to know its location.

"Ginny…I heard of this room called the Room of Requirement, I thought I might use it, and go see what it's like," Shantiel said, hoping Ginny wouldn't question her further.

"Yeah, I know where it is. That's where Dumbledore's Army meetings are held. You should come once they set clubs up for this year—I have a feeling you'd like it," said Ginny with a smile. "It's on the seventh floor. You have to pass a blank section of wall across from a tapestry of trolls doing ballet. If you concentrate on needing the entrance, a door will appear," Ginny explained.

"Trolls doing ballet!" laughed Shan as Ginny laughed with her. "Thank you for everything, Ginny," Shantiel said shyly. "I'll see you later, I have to meet one of the professors for my tutoring lessons." Ginny nodded before she headed up the marble staircase. Shantiel felt even worse for the lies but she had no other choice in the matter. If she would have told Ginny the truth about who she was meeting, Ginny would think that Harry and Ron were right about her.

She begrudgingly made her way up to the seventh corridor and to the Room of Requirement. She tried to squelch the sensation that she was being watched. A couple of times, she could have sworn she heard shoes scuff the stone behind her but when she turned to look, nobody was there.

Shantiel stopped straight across from the portrait but Draco Malfoy was nowhere in sight. How was she to know if she hadn't been just tricked into some kind of new student prank? She had only waited for a few minutes when she heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. Draco rounded the corner his appearance was slightly smug when he saw her.

"I see you decided to show up alone, Biggs. I reckoned you might not, given that you're Gryffindor," Draco smirked as he stopped in front of her. A she held her ground, she was beginning see why Harry and Ron had so much dislike for Draco. She had also heard that he was responsible for Harry's being late to the Welcoming Feast. Apparently the blonde had broken Harry's nose that night.

"I honestly thought against coming because I am not your servant girl and have little interest in anything you have to say. Now what is so important that you had to call on the enemy for?" Shantiel said coolly. She watched Draco look around them as if expecting someone to jump out from behind the corners.

"You are quite sure you came alone like the note said?" Draco asked, his eyes still slowly surveying the corridors. Shantiel rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Obviously. Do you see anyone else here with us?" Shantiel said, not trying to disguise her annoyance.

"Don't get cheeky. This is a school of magic. Things can be hidden from the naked eye," Draco bit back and narrowed his eyes at her. He might have been raised among wizard aristocracy but then again, she had been too. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"Really? Poor ickle me didn't know that," she said, letting sarcasm drip from her voice. "I would be so terribly lost without you here to show me."

He glared at her and whirled around to face the wall behind him, "Watch your tongue, Biggs. And stand back," he said before he closed his eyes and began pacing back and forth in front of wall. Just after his third time, a door slowly started to push through the wall. Draco opened the door first, barely holding it open long enough for Shantiel to slip in behind him. A clutter of assorted items filled the space, and a broken old cabinet stood out in the center of the room. She turned around when Draco had shut the door.

"So?" she said with impatience.

"Your father is a Ministry Treasurer, correct?" As Draco questioned her his voice grew more arrogant. But Shantiel kept nonchalantly walking along the table as she answered him. No sense in appearing to take him too seriously.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Has he ever mentioned my father, Lucius Malfoy?" he continued his interrogation, "They are friends, you know," Draco boasted.

"Yes, I do know I have seen him from time to time at dinner parties," she answered. Her parents tried to keep her ensconced during their parties and was never allowed to actually speak to any of their high society friends. That didn't mean she wouldn't sneak peeks from time to time. "I find it odd you were never mentioned."

Draco ignored the sleight. "Excellent. I was wondering if you would arrange for me to meet him. The sooner the better," Draco said in a very business-like manner. She faced him with her arms folded and with absolute certainty that she shouldn't trust him. "For what purpose would you want to meet with my father?" It was her turn now to do the interrogating.

"That's none of your concern. Now will you arrange an audience with him or not?" His voice turned dark and dangerous. She nodded.

"I can try but I can't guarantee that my father will do it," she said casually. First off, she probably couldn't get her father to even listen to her, but she wasn't about to tell that to Draco.

"Good. Let me know within the next ten days. That's not a request," he said before he walked out of the room without a backward glance.

The young woman sighed when she left the room and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. What did she just agree to? She couldn't just get out of this, but she couldn't exactly forget about it or ask advice for what to do either. She still didn't know or trust anyone enough yet. From what she had learned about Draco, there was no way of telling what he'd do if she didn't do what he wanted. Her joy at finally coming to Hogwarts was quickly becoming something that she was beginning to second-guess.


	4. The Trouble with Boys

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

The Trouble with Boys

A nagging feeling of guilt continued to gnaw at Shantiel the rest of the week. Granted, her classes were going much better then they had the first day, except Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Unfortunately, Draco had now made it his hobby to give her the evil eye as much as possible whenever they had classes together or during meals in the Great Hall. This was doubtless because the ten days he'd allotted to her came and went without him hearing anything back from Shantiel. She was quite used to glares, as her parents and in-home tutors had constantly watched her with disdain. As a result, she had a rather developed talent of blocking it out. It was still irksome though, since it was yet another thing that made Harry's and Ron's suspicions of her seem more truthful. She was doing her best to ignore that too. Although Shan was still trying to figure out how to avoid Draco without repercussions. She had already attempted writing to her father and heard nothing back from him at all, not even a "no", which was why she'd been avoiding Malfoy in the first place.

Her twice-weekly practices with Ginny were one of the only things she had that helped free her mind for a while. Luna and Neville were now coming along just to watch the girls practice. Sometimes, during the rare times Shantiel didn't have tutoring, studying, or flying lessons, she accompanied Neville to the greenhouses to help out Professor Sprout. Shantiel had been invited also by Hagrid to have tea with him once in awhile She started feeling like she belonged somewhere for once; even Hermione got over not winning the Felix Felicis and became friends again.

Ginny, Hermione, and Shantiel entered the Great Hall giggling as they took places at the table. Immediately both Harry and Ron threw sidelong glances at her but Shantiel shook her head and continued her conversation with her friends.

"I can't believe those two are still acting like that," complained Ginny. "Then again, this is my brother we're talking about," Ginny smirked, "But I'm surprised at Harry, though. He isn't usually so close-minded, but sometimes he and Ron are in the habit of sharing a communal braincell," she quipped..

"We hope they come to their senses, though," Hermione tried talking sternly, but instead burst into laughter in spite of herself because of Ginny's joke. Which led to all three girls laughing again.

"We do have one sign. Harry did say he'd let Shantiel join the house team if she proved a good enough Chaser," Ginny commented. That was actually true and it honestly surprised Shantiel.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "If it gave his team an advantage, Harry would pick and choose from amongst all the houses for his ideal Quidditch team. So that's not saying much, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged and the girls quickly ate breakfast before going their separate ways for morning classes.

*~*~*~*

Ron still couldn't believe Harry would let Shantiel onto the house team. Harry simply explained he wouldn't have any other choice and how despite his dislike of her, he'd let her join up if Shantiel proved a good Quidditch player.

"I just don't like it, Harry," Ron said after downing his first goblet of pumpkin juice. "I bet you she'll sabotage the games when we play against Slytherin."

"Ron, I don't like her any more than you do, but these accusations have gotten out of hand. You've got to trust my judgment regarding what's best for the team. I'll only let her on if she's good enough. Something's going on between Draco and Shantiel, true. I saw them in the hallway by the Room of Requirement that one night. If anything dodgy's happening, it's definitely something more sinister than sabotaging Quidditch matches."

As Ron pondered this, Professor Snape approached the Gryffindor table with a look of what could only be described as muted amusement on his face. He addressed Harry.

"Professor Slughorn has just informed me of the, ah, astonishing events that took place last week in his class. Which surprises me because in my class, Potter, you created only barely decent elixirs and now you are suddenly better than Miss Granger," Snape said, his eyes piercing through Harry's face.

"So? Shantiel did just as well as I did," Harry said, which appeared to increase Snape's darkened amusement.

"Well, that can be explained. Her father did teach her some techniques which he happened to learn from me. As for your so-called masterpiece, you will be given a week's worth of detention for cheating."

"Detention!?" Ron and Harry exclaimed in shock. "For doing well??" shouted Harry.

"Yes, detention. And believe me, you should consider yourself very lucky right now," Snape said coolly. "Things could be a lot worse. I _could_ force you to return that vial of potion to Professor Slughorn." He placed a slip of paper in front of Harry before walking off.

"I can't believe this!" Harry growled, slamming a fist on the table. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to go to detention when Shantiel got off scot-free?

"She cheated. We both know it and since Snape favours her, he overlooked it," Ron said, looking at his sister laughing with the blonde. "Just like he does with Malfoy." Harry thought over what Ron just said, and realized he'd be damned before he allowed Shantiel on the Gryffindor team now. It wasn't technically her fault, but Harry had a lot of pent-up anger and he was more than willing to throw some of it her way.

Harry kept mentally conjuring different ways to get even with Shantiel for his detentions for the week. Hermione kept reminding him that in a way he did cheat by using the Half-Blood Prince's book and that he should turn it in. He was not bound to so do, and his rebuttal was that maybe whomever possessed the book after the Prince character was supposed to follow the hand-written instructions. Ron chimed in that apparently not all textbooks were correct. It was a very weak excuse, but Hermione remained tight-lipped about it the rest of the evening.

Harry's appetite disappeared on his way to dinner due to the dread of detention. Ron tried to reassure him that if Harry wasn't back to get his homework done that night, he'd have Hermione start on it for him. After Hermione punched Ron in the arm, Harry thanked him for his attempt at levity. As soon as Harry was finished picking at his dinner, he said goodbye before heading off to the dungeons. One thing was at least in his favour since it was in Slughorn's room. Harry took a deep breath before he entered the office.

"Professor?" Harry cautiously stepped in as he opened the door. He was almost certain he could explain things to Slughorn; the man positively adored him. However, the voice he heard was not whom he had expected.

"I see you still don't know how to be punctual, Potter," Snape's voice drifted from the desk alcove in the front of the room. He stood and pointed to the first student desk. Harry flopped down in the chair, trying to keep his face as blank as possible.

"Where's Professor Slughorn, s_ir_?" Harry asked with strained calm. This only caused the ex-Potions master to raise an eyebrow.

"He is out attending to other important business, so I volunteered to take over for him," Snape said, staring down at the young man. Harry barely kept a groan of frustration from escaping. This was basically Snape's way of letting him know that Slughorn had absolutely nothing to do with the detentions at all. Not to mention there wasn't any way he was going to finish his homework assignment for tomorrow now. "I would like to know how you conjured your perfect potion."

Harry faltered, "Well, uh, you see, sir, there's this book....and uh, erm...."

"I see," said Snape with irritating smugness, "now I want you to hand over this book of yours," he ordered as he held out his hand expectantly.

"I don't have it, Professor," Harry answered truthfully. Snape's eyes flickered at this. He walked to the cabinet behind Harry and tossed a book on the desk.

"Then showing me just how you made your masterpiece won't be any trouble will it, Potter?" Snape said with a darkened smirk.

"No, it wouldn't, Professor," Harry said, grateful that he still remembered the notes from his book. He stood and walked to the Potions stores, gathering what ingredients he needed. Snape followed him.

"You have one hour to complete it just like before," Snape hissed into Harry's ear. "Starting now." Harry ignored Snape circling him now and again like a malcontent buzzard, watching his every move. Harry kept reminding himself that the sooner he finished, the sooner he could leave.

"Time's up, Potter. Let's see what mess you have made," Snape finally said with his dark eyes trying to break through Harry's wall. He took his time examining the potion but when he couldn't find any possible way Harry had cheated he looked at the young man with his typical half-scowl.

"I see that maybe you have learned a thing or two about Potions after all. Miracles do happen," Snape needled. "I'm still intrigued as to how you learned how to achieve this, however. You are free to go but if I do find out how you did this, I guarantee that your punishment will be far more severe." Harry grabbed his things and quickly darted to the Gryffindor common room before Snape could change his mind..

*~*~*~*

"...and then he just let me leave, after I proved to him that I didn't cheat," Harry explained to Ron and Hermione. They couldn't believe Harry had been released after just one hour of detention.

"But you _did_ cheat, you used instructions in a book that weren't meant to be there--"

"Chill, Hermione!" Ron cut her off, and returned his attention to Harry. "Snape actually let you go after that? He didn't expect you to return for the other detentions?"

Harry sighed with annoyance and replied, "No, I think he was just toying with the idea. He knew Slughorn would be out this evening so he just used the chance to be a git to me. Again."

Hermione said, "Do you really think Snape would go out of his way to give you detention like that?"

"Yes," said Harry and Ron simultaneously. They didn't hesitate at all.

Relenting, Hermione continued, "I suppose you are right. There was the time he made you refile all of those cards with the names of the Marauders on them. I wonder why Snape insists on behaving like that?"

"Who cares, Hermione?" said Ron. "Nobody can possibly fathom the reasons behind why that greasy git does things how he does them."

"I know, I know," Hermione replied, "you'd just think that once in awhile, he'd get caught!"

"Not likely," said Harry. "He's Dumbledore's right-hand man. Even if he did get caught, the headmaster would overlook it. Why he trusts Snape the way he does is beyond me."

"You said it, Harry," agreed Ron, who tossed him a chocolate frog. "I wonder why that Shantiel girl didn't get nailed for cheating."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Harry just explained the whole thing, you oaf. Snape just likes singling out certain students, Gryffindors in particular."

"But Shantiel's in Gryffindor!" protested Ron.

"Her _father_ was in Slytherin, though," said Harry, watching the reactions on the faces of his friends.

"Oh, really?" Hermione looked intrigued. "I wonder why Shantiel never mentioned it? No, wait," she recanted, "the first time we met her, she didn't even know the difference between a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. And how did you come across this information, Harry?"

"Snape mentioned it to me tonight. He mentioned how he knows that Shantiel couldn't have cheated because he and Mr. Biggs swapped potion techniques when they were students at Hogwarts or something. Unless you're going to tell me that doesn't mean he could've been in Slytherin?"

"No, I'd say that's a fairly safe assumption. I doubt Snape would've shared something like that with anybody who wasn't in his own house. He is dyed-in-wool Slytherin. Of that there can be no question."

*~*~*~*

At Dumbledore's recommendation, Shantiel was to begin having regular appointments with the new school counselor, Madam Adonna. Shantiel didn't quite know what to think, but decided she'd try to make the best of it, just like she was with everything else.

The girl hadn't really seen much of the counselor since the start of the school year, but that was most likely since she was ensconsed in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. After asking Ginny directions on how to get there, Shantiel walked to the hospital wing during her first class. She was simultaneously pleased and annoyed to be missing schoolwork.

The Healer was very pleasant and actually seemed happy that Shantiel had come. Shantiel suspected she probably did that with all the students, but it was nice nonetheless. "You may call me Madam Adonna or Adonna," she introduced herself, "whichever one helps you feel most comfortable. What shall I call you?"

"Shantiel's fine," she paused and continued slyly, "but some of my friends have started calling me 'Shan'."

"Well, I hope to be your friend eventually, but for now I shall call you Shantiel. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, that's just fine!" Shantiel was surprised to be consulted in such a considerate way by an adult. But it didn't stop there.

"I'm going to make it a point to try and ask as little questions as possible from here on. During this appointment, you get to ask me any question you wish. Just realize that some of them you ask might be ones I cannot answer, due to confidentiality."

"Are you going to tell my parents what I say to you?"

Madam Adonna smiled knowingly and replied, "That is a very common first question. And no; unless it's about extreme mental or physical detriment or impending danger, I wouldn't have any requirement to tell your parents anything that is shared here."

At a loss, Shantiel asked simply, "What sort of questions am I supposed to ask?" She looked around nervously, as if the questions would be hiding somewhere behind the furniture in the room.

Smiling again, Adonna answered, "Nothing in partiular, really. It's just meant to facilitate a friendly atmosphere. I know that children your age are always told what to say, what to do, and how to do and how to say it. If that's not something you feel comfortable with yet, we can switch it around if you wish."

"Yes, please." Shantiel smiled with relief, "I think that I'd feel better with that."

"Very well, then. How is school going for you?"

"Uh, it's okay." Shantiel didn't want to get anybody in trouble or seem like a snitch so she didn't mention anything about Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley or even Draco Malfoy. "Some classes are better than others."

"Any in particular that you enjoy?"

"I absolutely love Advanced Potions. It's the only class I'm on the level with my peers. I just wish..." Shantiel let her words fade away.

"...you wish?"

"I just wish I got along better with some of my classmates in there," she replied cautiously.

"Ah, yes. The age-old 'it doesn't matter how nice you are, some people are just going to dislike you' routine?" inquired Madam Adonna.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Shantiel. Then the next came out in a rush. "I don't know what I did to offend those other students, and it doesn't matter what I do or say, nice or mean, it always seems to be the wrong thing. So you know what I do?"

"What do you do?"

"I do my best to ignore them," said Shantiel conspiratorially, and Adonna almost laughed.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do. Odds are they're just looking for a reaction and if you don't give them one, then hopefully they'll just give up."

"That would be...very good," replied Shantiel, thinking wistfully about what it would be like to at last be free of the suspicion and idiocy of those three boys on her potions class. "But I wish it could be more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean—how can I say—I mean I want to see them do more than just give up being rude or shunning me. I'd rather be friends instead. They're otherwise quite intelligent and admirable people."

Madam Adonna gazed at Shantiel a bit before replying. "What a remarkable thing to say. Most people associate all that a person is with their behavior only. Especially young people your age. They can't see past the sometimes-rough exterior to see what's truly inside. The fact that you can already look for the good in others even though they're being reprehensible to you speaks volumes."

"Thank you," Shantiel said quietly. Nobody had ever paid her such a wonderful compliment in all her life. It made her feel very odd. She couldn't decide if she wanted to stay and hear more or if she wanted to run away, but her desire to be alone right that moment overrode everything else. "Madam Adonna, may I please be excused? I don't want to be rude or anything," she said in a rush.

"Oh no, that's fine. In fact this was supposed to just be a short introductory appointment. I'll be summoning you from class again soon enough. Thank you for stopping by," she smiled warmly. "But you are excused for the rest of the class period, just so you know."

"Thank you again, Madam Adonna!" Before Adonna could say "Rowena Ravenclaw", Shantiel had grabbed her things and bounded out the door.

*~*~*~*

Shantiel was enjoying blowing off some steam after another long school day. As promised, Ginny had started drilling her on Quidditch moves as soon as she had proven good enough with her broom-flying skills. They seemed to have drawn a few spectators as the weeks went by—about a dozen students had drifted over to watch them. Ginny wasn't kidding when she said the sport was of huge interest in the wizarding world. Neither of Shantiel's parents seemed to give it much notice, which explained her lack of knowledge on the subject.

As Shantiel dove for a wildly-aimed Quaffle thrown by Ginny, she caught one of the spectators watching her particularly closely. From what she could tell, he was probably fairly tall, with light-brown hair, and with devilishly good looks.

Shantiel flew back over to Ginny and asked quietly, "Who is that boy over there? The one with the light brown spiky hair?"

Ginny squinted in the direction Shantiel had indicated but then her eyes suddenly flew open. "That's Jayden Larsen!" she hissed, excitedly, "and he's a Slytherin!"

"Why is he looking at me that way?"

Ginny looked at her oddly and said, "Do you really not know?"

"Of course not," Shantiel snapped. The Jayden boy's stares were making her uncomfortable in a way completely unlike the way Draco's staring made her uncomfortable.

"Well," explained Ginny, "usually when a guy studies a girl the way Jayden is studying you, it means he fancies her."

Shantiel's jaw dropped open and her broom followed the motion as she suddenly dipped lower to the ground. "Oops!" she exclaimed, righting herself. "You mean to say that Jayden—" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"—probably likes you," Ginny completed it for her and smiled impishly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Although this is a fairly big deal. Jayden's the only halfway decent player on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and you're most likely good enough for the Gryffindor team now. Wouldn't it be _interesting_ if you two started dating? Ron and Harry would be driven spare!"


	5. A Whole Lotta Quidditch

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

A WHOLE LOTTA QUIDDITCH

The crisp October wind tousled Harry's hair, while he and Ron waited on the Quidditch Pitch for the remaining pool of potential players to show up. Harry's nerves were still slightly unsteady about being Captain this year. He wanted to avoid becoming like his previous Captain, Oliver Wood, who was so fanatic about winning he was on a level that Fred and George often said was beyond insanity. Ron reassured him that he would never be that bad.

An unsettled feeling filled Harry as he saw Shantiel walking over with Ginny. He still hadn't quite gotten over how the blonde never had to have detention with Snape; it was nearly impossible to forget with Ron constantly bringing up the subject. Moreover, what exactly was Shantiel's involvement with Draco Malfoy? Somebody who had been friends with Severus Snape since their days at school clearly couldn't be trusted. And Shantiel's father fit that description. So too did Harry's mother, yet that irony escaped Harry. He shook off his musings as he approached the group, determined to keep his cool. It wouldn't do to get distracted at an event as important as Quidditch tryouts.

"Now, I guess, is everyone here?" Harry said over the low buzz of voices amongst the others. Everyone looked around and nodded, "Okay then, we're going to split the tryout into divisions. First we'll have the potential Chasers give a go. Dean, since you were part of the team last year, I'd like you to throw some Quaffles for those who are trying out. Then we'll see how well each of them throws the Quaffle toward you, and how well they can aim a Quaffle through the hoop, everybody with me so far?" Again nodding and a chorus of 'yes' answered him. "Then we'll have those who are chosen as the best Chaser to throw Quaffles to those who are going to be trying out for Keeper," he gave a hard look at Ron who nodded nervously, "then we'll do Beater tryouts from there, and then Seeker tryouts. I also think that we should practice cross-training with different positions, so that if you are on the team we have a back-up system for anyone who is unable to play. Got it?" Murmurs of agreement issued from the small group. They all set off after Harry figured out what position he wanted each of them to play first.

Shantiel was more nervous now because this was the real deal. Not only that, but two girls who had been on the team for years were also trying out for the Chaser positions. Swallowing her virtual butterflies, she mounted her broom and kicked off. Ginny gave her a reassuring wink when they became level with one another.

As Harry blew his whistle, Dean started throwing Quaffles. She and Ginny were the fastest ones but something reflective kept distracting Shantiel from what she was doing. She thought that it might have been the Snitch until she looked down to see Draco Malfoy in the stands below. Dread and anger built up inside of her; she thought she knew why he was there. Perturbed, she sighed as she signalled for a time out, knowing what Harry and Ron would think as she flew down towards the blonde boy.

"What is it, Draco?" Shantiel demanded, feeling the eyes of everyone else on her back.

"I came to see why I haven't gotten my response on time, Biggs," Draco answered with a darkened tone. "I thought I told you ten days."

"Why now? Why would you bother me in front of an entire audience about something that happened a month and a half ago?"

"Now's as good a time as any," smirked Draco. He knew exactly what he was doing, messing around with her personal life.

"I don't want any part in what you want to do," Shantiel hissed, "and you can ask my father for yourself. He never answered me—he obviously wants nothing to do with you either!" Then she darted away from him, hastily signaling Harry for a time-in.

"Don't think that this is over, Biggs," Draco said threateningly before the girl flew off.

Shantiel closed her eyes briefly, knowing what to expect from her fellow Gryffindors. She muttered a soft apology before going back to her position, she gave Ginny a 'I'll tell you later' look that Ginny understood. The rest of the session went remarkably well after that, considering the jarring experience with Malfoy in the middle of tryouts.. Shantiel had managed to get six Quaffles passed the acting Keeper and thought she did well in the Seeker tryouts as well. An hour later, Harry blew his whistle while motioning for everyone to huddle around.

"You all tried your best today but only a few of you can be on the actual team. I will be posting the team members tomorrow morning. Thank you," Harry stated. They all showered and headed back for dinner.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry sighed with relief when the ordeal was over with. He never liked the process of trying out, and it was going to be even more difficult being the one who had to choose the team members. And once again, Draco added yet more drama to his life. What did he tell Shantiel during tryouts? Were they conspiring together to help her cheat? Why was he so interested in Shantiel anyway? Ron cut through his thoughts as he sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Wonder what Malfoy was trying to do earlier?" Ron said as he looked across at the Slytherin table.

"Whatever it is, we'll find out sooner or later," Harry said, putting some vegetables on his plate. "So, what do we do about the team?" Harry had also appointed Ron as his co-captain this year to help with everything.

" Well, Biggs was clearly one of the top players who tried out. But I say put her on the reserve team. That way she can't do anything during games," Ron said reaching for the treacle tart.

Harry sighed and replied, "But that would be ridiculous. You said it yourself—Shantiel was one of the better players. What kind of sense would it make for me to bench her?"

Ron scowled, saying, "You saw her take a time-out and go talk directly to Malfoy! How much more obvious could it be? They're in cahoots together over something, I'm telling you."

"Still, I don't know," said Harry, "it doesn't feel quite right to me." He was thinking of Ginny and what she would say if he put Shantiel Biggs on the reserve team. However, the blonde girl's connection to Malfoy was undeniable. Oh, how he wished he didn't have to make the decision...

*~*~*~*~*

Hermione tried to keep up with her friends that following morning. The positions for the Gryffindor team had been posted in the common room where a large group of people had formed. The girls reached their destination just as two boys were walking away from the bulletin board. Both Shantiel and Ginny started scanning the list of names.

"I don't get it," Ginny said, scanning the list again. "Why isn't your name on there? You kicked major tail yesterday." Shantiel was also rather confused to the reason as to why her name wasn't there. Ginny had assured and reassured her that although she had little experience, she knew Harry would do what was best and that the best would be for Shantiel to be on the team as one of the Chasers.

Then Shantiel flipped the first page over and read the next list of names. Her stomach dropped as she saw her name on the reserve list.

"I'm on the reserve list," Shantiel said forlornly. Ginny quickly looked at where Shantiel was pointing. "But I suppose that's better than nothing, right?" she smiled weakly.

"The reserve list?!" Ginny said hotly. "We'll just see about that!" Then she tore the two sheets of paper off the bulletin board, marched over to Harry, grabbed his elbow and firmly steered him out of the common room and back up toward the boys' dormitory.

- - - - - -

It wasn't often that Harry saw Ginny angry, but when he did, he knew she had good reason for it. He also felt great sympathy for Arthur Weasley, for Ginevra was shockingly like Molly when angry. Thankfully, Ginny chose to chastize Harry in private, though, instead of in front of everybody.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" she waved the sheets of paper in the air.

Harry replied stubbornly, "It's the Gryffindor Quidditch team roster for this year."

"Like hell it is," she said, "I appreciate you for your letting me on the team, but you should have let Shantiel on too. You _know_ she was one of the top players yesterday, so why keep her on the reserve list? Did you let my brother talk you into this or what?"

Harry looked away as she asked her last question. "I'm capable of making my own decisions for the team, thank you. At least she's in our reserve lot, isn't she? You can't blame me for not wanting her on the team. Because something's up between her and Malfoy and I don't trust her, that's what."

"And you came to this conclusion all by yourself, did you?" queried Ginny keenly.

"Well, not exactly," confessed Harry, "Ron is my co-captain so I asked for his advice."

Ginny began to relent her tirade, "Okay, Harry, I can understand that—Ron is great when it comes to strategies. But he's not exactly the world's best judge of character."

Harry chuckled in spite of himself and replied, "You're right. But how do I tell Dean that he's off the regular team, and that a newbie like Shantiel is on? There will be no living with him after that."

"That's not my problem," Ginny smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "after all, you're the captain!"

*~*~*~*~*

It was apparently time for Shantiel to have another appointment with Madam Adonnna. Once again, the blonde girl worked her to suppress her feelings of anxiety as she walked to the Healer's office.

Madam Adonna said, "Greetings, Shantiel. It's good to see you today."

Shantiel pressed her lips together, toying with her blonde hair as she sat down in the chair in front of Adonna's desk. "Thank you, Adonna."

The Healer sensed her discomfort and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you be more comfortable?"

Thankful for the woman's kindness, Shantiel shook her head. "Nothing that I can think of, but thank you."

"Is there anything in particular that's been bothering you about school lately?"

The blonde girl looked at the floor and bit her lip, as if unsure of what to say. "Not school in particular but...I have been having these odd dreams lately. More like nightmares, actually. Is it okay to talk about those?"

"Of course we'll talk about those," smiled Adonna, "What sort of dreams did you say you were having? And what makes them odd?"

"Well...the dreams, I think, are about me in my early childhood. And there are these people who seem to be my parents but I know that they're not...that's why it's so odd. I'm having dreams about these people I don't really know—but somehow they're my parents, instead of my actual parents—the Biggs."

Madam Adonna questioned with great interest, "People who say they're your parents? But they're not your parents? Are they complete strangers, or do you feel as if you know them?"

"I do feel like I know them or knew them and they know me. But the frightening thing is there's another girl, Lizzy, and something happens to her."

"You mean something happens to her in these dreams you have?"

Shantiel nodded and continued, "Yes, I'm in this big house in my bedroom—at least that's what it seems like. I come down the stairs to surprise someone for fun. But downstairs, there are these hooded people with masks on. They used some kind of dark spell on Lizzy who is also downstairs—I saw a green light. They did something to her..."

Adonna sat in thoughtful contemplation for a time before asking, "Is this related to anything in your childhood?"

"Between the ages of four and seven, I would remember seeing the same type of light and being engulfed in it. I really don't have any lucid memories during that time of my life. What I remember is finally waking up in my room. Only it's a different room than the ones in my dreams, very different. My parents told me that was when I got severely ill and the light was just a hallucination."

Adonna asked keenly, "So you're not really sure if your dreams are past memories, or your mind just blending things all together? It says in your medical records that you had a severe fever that would flare up between the ages of four and seven. Is this correct?"

"Yes, it is correct. I'm told that each time, the same thing would happen."

Madam Adonna then said, "How do you get along with your parents?"

It was a simple enough question, but the answer was anything but simple. Shantiel looked down at the floor, once again quite shy and speaking very softly. "They act like I shame them and I'm a burden to them. I was home-schooled till this year due to the fevers."

Matching Shantiel's volume, Adonna asked, "Do you feel like you shame them, or is that how they treat you?"

"Honestly, both," said the girl miserably, "nothing I do is good enough for them."

Adonna tried to perk up, "Perhaps they've never given you a chance. It's difficult to see how one who has been ill and sequestered would be given much opportunity to do anything. Look at you now! At Hogwarts!"

Shantiel looked up, barely meeting Adonna's eyes, "I guess. But they haven't said anything to me since I got here. Nothing about what house I'm in...or anything."

"Parents do lots of different things for different reasons." Adonna clearly didn't want Shantiel to leave feeling bad so she attempted an explanation. "Maybe they just don't know what to write. I've run across that before. Either way, they have every reason to be proud of you. I'm proud of you, but most importantly you should be proud of yourself."

"You're proud of me...why?" Shantiel's cheeks turned a bit pink as she asked.

Adonna smiled broadly, "Like I previously mentioned, one such as yourself cannot have been afforded much opportunity to excel, considering your personal circumstances. Yet here you are, on the Quidditch team, first in your Advanced Potions class, and friends with some of the better-known students in this school. What's not to be proud of?"

Finally, Shantiel smiled back a little bit and replied, "I guess you're right...thank you for helping me see that, Madam Adonna."

"You are more than welcome. Since our time is at an end, you'd best be off to class. I'll summon you again soon enough, probably this same time next week."

*~*~*~*~*

_Maybe this Quidditch thing isn't all it's cracked up to be, _thought Shantiel as Harry once again blew his whistle and stopped practice.

She was more nervous when Harry gave her the Seeker position in the current play. It's not that she wasn't happy to get it but she and Ginny had only started doing Seeker drills less than a week prior to try outs. Swallowing her butterflies, she mounted her broom and kicked off. Ginny gave her a reassuring wink when they became level with one another.

Maybe she was just imagining it, but it felt to her that Harry Potter was really picking at her during practices instead of just directing her. She knew a captain was supposed to help players be better, but it felt like something more than that to her.

Shantiel quickly focused on finding the Snitch just before Harry blew his whistle, she spotted in seconds and took off after it. Alicia Johnson was right on her tail she tried doing the aerial techniques that Ginny had showed her just a couple days ago. She swerved to each side making it harder for Alicia to pass her. She kept her eyes on where the golden ball had gone. At the right moment Shantiel put on a burst of speed, she reached out her right hand. The feathers fluttered inside of her hand as the crowd below cheered loudly. When she landed Harry was the only one not pleased by what he saw.

"What was that, Biggs?" Harry demanded of her as she flew back toward him.

"That was what a Seeker is supposed to do," Shantiel answered back, coolly. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong.

"That would have cost us the game," Harry continued. "And don't you think I would know what a Seeker is supposed to do since I've been one for nearly six years?

"You know what?" Shantiel finally couldn't take it anymore, not after half a dozen practices of Harry nit-picking her every move. "I'm sick of this! Why do you always micro-manage me?" Shantiel said heatedly. "It's like you're not even watching any of the other players!"

Harry protested, "I _do_ watch the other players, I watch them all the time, why else would I be working on strategy?" Even though internally he tried to think of an instance in the last fifteen minutes when he hadn't been shouting instructions to Shantiel.

"Harry you watch me like a _hawk_! I swear it's like you're waiting for me to screw up or something," Shantiel said, narrowing her eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to refute her again, but realised he couldn't do so upon reflection of her words. He had barely noticed the fact, but Shantiel had hit it dead on. Harry _had_ specifically been watching for the blonde girl to mess up.

But it wasn't because he thought she was bad, it was just that she had such potential to be an ever better player...wasn't it? However, he would rather eat his own broom than tell her this.

"Look," began Harry tersely, "I'm the Captain, and I don't have to justify my actions to you." Inwardly he hated pulling rank like this yet he couldn't see any other way to walk out of this conversation with dignity. "Just look sharp and listen to what I'm saying, _Please_!"

"Know what, fine. You won't have to worry about me then because I quit the team until you lay off the whole because I'm Mr. Harry Potter I'm better than everyone!" she shot back.

"I don't think I'm better than everyone!" Harry escalated. This was infuriating; he didn't want an argument, least of all, about whom was better than whom. "But there must be somebody who tells the team how to improve and for whatever reasons, McGonagall selected me to be Captain." He tried a more pleading tone, "This isn't anything personal, all right? It's for the team."

She laughed hollowly and walked off "Ha, yeah for the team, good one." Her temper was about to boil over.

Harry irritatedly watched Shantiel stalk away, actively willing himself not to yell any further retorts at her. He slowly counted to twenty, signaled to the team that practice was over, and then stomped angrily to the changing rooms. After he got showered and changed he started walking back to the school when someone caught his attention.

Harry was the last one behind as he was the Captain so seeing Hermione startled him out of his musings over the last disastrous conversation he'd had with Shantiel.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked Hermione curiously. He noticed straightaway that she did not look pleased to see him.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. Shantiel has disappeared somewhere in the school and refuses to speak to anyone." She folded her arms and continued, "Just because she's not as good a Seeker as you doesn't mean you have to treat her like she's an idiot."

The last thing Harry wanted to do was get in a row with another girl, especially not Hermione. It was more her place to yell at Ron anyway.

"I see you've spoken with Shantiel already, so what's the point in me defending myself? You're obviously in complete support of her." Hermione's lips thinned out and turned whitish.

She answered back, struggling to be calm, "But she is right, you do constantly pick at her," Hermione threw a hand out for emphasis; "you don't say half as many corrections to anyone else as you do to her!" The bushy-haired girl began pacing a bit, as she went on, "Just because you're so much alike doesn't mean you have to be so critical of her!"

Harry stared incredulously at Hermione. "What are you on about? Me? Comparing me to...._her_?"

"Yes!" she shouted back at him. "You don't even realise you're doing it! You're constantly on her in Quidditch, D.A. meetings, you're forever complaining about her! This is already hard enough for her, coming to a school where she's years behind everybody else!"

Harry was taken aback. He'd scarcely noticed his rather abysmal behaviour toward Shantiel extended beyond the Quidditch pitch.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, I'd hope you'd come to your senses, but you're so off where she's concerned! I hardly even recognise you, Harry!" Then she faced him directly. "I'm breaking a confidence by telling you this, but when she first came here...Shantiel looked up to you. You were a role model for her, she wants to be as good as you at Seeking, and she wants to be as good as you at Dark Arts Defence.."

Thunderstruck now, Harry just stood there and studied Hermione keenly, her last words racing through his head. Shantiel? Looked up to _him_? Why on earth would she think he was worthy of patterning her life after?

He hardly had anything to brag about, unless one counted how many times he'd managed to scrape away from Voldemort. She already had better grades than him in most courses; she was definitely a better student than he.

"Hermione," Harry began, finding his voice, "she hates me, I'm sure of it. She takes everything I say so personally, I don't know how to even say anything without her going off on me!"

Hermione looked to be struggling with herself and she answered back, "Well of _course_ she acts that way back to you, she can't let you know you've hurt her feelings! Think about it, Harry. How would you feel if somebody you looked up to suddenly started berating you for every single little thing you ever did wrong? And sometimes things that aren't wrong?"

This made an uneasy feeling grow in the pit of Harry's stomach, but his pride squashed it almost immediately. A small streak of fury arose within Harry as he tersely replied, "But I never wanted to be anyone's role model! I never asked for the job, that's not my fault!"

"Perhaps not," Hermione answered, her voice rising heatedly. "Harry Potter may not like the role of 'hero' he's been given, but it is up to him to correct his own mistakes."

Harry felt his face grow hot with humiliation as he retorted, "And what precisely, is our Hero Potter supposed to do?" His got more caustic as he continued, "Rescue the damsel in distress from the topmost tower?" He was being beastly to Hermione, but he was so upset over her presumptions about Shantiel, he didn't much care at the moment.

He and Hermione glowered at one another for nearly a full minute before Hermione answered, in a voice of deadly calm, "No, you need to apologise to her."

Harry found himself reluctantly assenting with Hermione, but again felt that degree of indignation kindle within him. Who was Hermione to tell him what to do and how he should treat others? She might be very good with interpreting feelings, but she'd certainly had her own relationship problems. Hadn't Harry watched her bicker with Ron practically everyday for nearly six years?

"Fine," Harry snapped back to the bushy-haired girl, plan forming in his head as he spoke, "I'll apologise to Shantiel as soon as you tell Ron how you feel about him."

"What do you mean, how I feel about Ron?" she demanded, her throat going dry.

Hermione began flushing deeply, and Harry felt a momentary surge of victory as the girl glanced away for a half-second.

He burst out with a guttural, harsh laugh and answered. "Oh, stop pretending. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You fancy Ron, it's obvious, and everybody knows it! Both of you think you've been hiding it from each other, but it's stupid! Six _years_, Hermione! And you're bothering me about apologising after a couple of months?"

He knew this was a different tack than he had ever tried with Hermione, but this exchange definitely seemed to bring out the worst in him. But he couldn't help it; if Hermione felt it her place to chastise him, she should accept the same thing back. Hermione opened her mouth once, closed it, before replying quietly, "I realise that you're only doing this because you want the focus taken off you." The girl just stood there and gazed at him for a time in shock mixed with anger.

"However," she swallowed, "it would mean a lot to me that you say you're sorry to Shantiel. So...I'll...I'll...agree to tell Ron how I feel about him, it's only fair." Scarcely daring to believe he scored a victory against Hermione, Harry simply stared incredulously at her, as if expecting her to drop the other shoe. Sure enough, she added petulantly, "But it's not like how you're suggesting, it's not like that for me with Ron."

"What a load of rubbish!" Harry retorted. "If you don't like Ron, I'll eat my broom!" He suspected it from the start, that Hermione would never admit her true feelings for their red-haired best mate; therefore he was quite secure in never having to apologise to Shantiel on conditions of the sham of a deal. But it still irked him that Hermione was trying to weasel her way out of it nonetheless.

Hermione's eyes flashed as she threw back, "Well, you'd best be prepared to eat Firebolt, Mr. Potter, because me telling Ron I fancy him is _never_ going to happen!"

"Nor is this so-called apology going to happen from me to Shantiel!" yelled Harry angrily.

"_Fine_!" shouted Hermione.

"_Fine with me!_" he replied just as loudly. And as they both had to go back the same direction, they each stomped toward the school angrily and avoided speaking or exchanging looks until at last the pair could disappear from view of one another.

"What took you so long, mate?" Harry looked up to see that his feet had carried him inside the castle; Ron was standing in front of the grand staircase. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the irked look on Harry's face.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Harry said, steaming, "girls! I mean honestly you have a small disagreement with one and suddenly they all gang up on you!" Hermione huffed as she stomped passed both of them in the direction of the library.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked interestedly.

Hermione whirled around, "Nothing that concerns you, Ronald!" she snapped, glowering at Harry a last time before heading for the library.

"You had a row with _Hermione_?" asked Ron disbelievingly. It was definitely a first-ever occurrence, as Harry had never seen fit to actively fight back with Hermione before. But it still grated on his nerves that he had to explain the situation even more.

"Yes," Harry said, trying to keep irritation from his voice and failing. "And it's worse than that. She started in on me because she said I was having a go at somebody else!"

"Oh," nodded Ron, "it must've been the row you had with Shantiel at Quidditch practice then, was it?"

"It wasn't a _row_," Harry practically growled, annoyed that Ron, of all people, appeared to be agreeing with Hermione.

"Whoa!" Ron held up his hands, "That's not how I meant. I'm with you on this one, I've seen how Shantiel acts when you try and speak to her. She barks back at you and tries to rip your head clean off." Ron continued, "And she and Hermione get on fine too, don't they? Study partners. No wonder, Shantiel's just as mental as Hermione is most of the time. Crazy as girls come."

The boys entered the Great Hall for dinner and Harry walked straight to the end of the Gryffindor table nearest to where the staff sat. The boys put food on their plates and started eating.

"What makes it worse is Hermione actually demanded I apologise to Shantiel," Harry mumbled conversationally, slopping potatoes on his plate.

"'hat for?" Ron asked thickly. "She 'ver 'istens to 'hat ya tell 'er," he said, through a mouth full of potatoes.

"Exactly," Harry said, happy that Ron seemed to have figured this all out with minimal hints from him.

"I mean, every third time you try to tell her something, she starts screaming back at you. Why apologise for something that's not your fault?" said the redhead matter-of-factly, reaching for his goblet. Harry looked down the table and saw Hermione on the far side, reading a book as she ate. Apparently she hadn't gone to the library after all. Harry glanced at the far end of Gryffindor table and saw the top of Shantiel's blonde head; a book also hid her face.

"So, are we still going to the library?" Harry asked, turning back around and changing the subject.

"Yeah, Slughorn's work is easy, but Snape and McGonagall gave us a load to do," Ron answered as he finished his meal. As soon as Harry had finished eating, they both set off to the library. They found an isolated table in the back and started on their work. Ron had been right about Professor Slughorn's assignment, for it was relatively easy. Both finished in under an hour, but Snape's essay on the other hand took much longer.

Two more hours had passed, and Harry was halfway through his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay, when Ron nudged his arm and pointed behind them. He looked in the direction Ron was pointing. Hermione was sitting at a table clear on the other side of the library. She was bustling through a rather large pile of books.. He had belatedy forgotten at they had planned to meet her there to work on their essays.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Ron," said Lavender Brown as she walked up to them.

"Hi," Harry said, returning to his essay. Ron muttered something without looking up from his parchment.

"Why isn't Hermione with you?" she asked. Harry was annoyed by this question because it had reminded him of his row with Hermione.

"Because," Harry said shortly, not looking up.

"Did you three have a row or something?" Lavender asked curiously.

"Lavender, we're kind of busy," Ron said, irritated. She glared at him before walking off. Harry saw her go to a table where her best friend Parvati was sitting and whispered something in her ear. Parvati looked straight at the boys. Harry turned around quickly.

"Come on, Ron, let's go," he said, soon noticing other people muttering and whispering.

"Okay," Ron said.

They packed their bags and walked out of the library. Harry spotted Professor Trelawney on their way to the Gryffindor tower. This was a rare sighting indeed.

"Look, it's the Loon," Ron said, smirking. Harry quietly turned his sudden fit of sniggering into a hacking cough. Ron tried to muffle his, but he ended up snorting.

"Hello, dears," she said in her misty soft voice. Again she smelt strongly of cooking sherry and her glasses were slightly lop-sided.

"Hello, Professor," replied Harry politely. Ron nodded and cleared his throat. She stared at them through her huge glasses before strolling by. Both of the boys gave each other sidelong glances and shrugged.

"A Second will approach," said an eerie rasping voice behind them. They slowly turned around—it was Professor Trelawney standing there. Her eyes were now glazed over and she seemed to not even notice the boys were still there. Harry had seen her do the same thing his third year and in the Department of Mysteries when he heard the prophecy about him and Voldemort. Could this mean...she was about to make another prophecy?

"Professor?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of her face.

She spoke again in the same low rasping voice, "As the end draws nigh, the sole person who can vanquish the Dark Lord must prepare to fight. But the window of opportunity when the Vanquisher could stand alone against the evil man has now closed.

Nevertheless, a Second will approach, to join the First. Different yet equalled in strength, these twin Vanquishers must stand one with another when the time is right. Only by uniting together may this pair destroy pure evil, standing as one with the power the Dark Lord knows not...

Be it known the identity of the Second shall be revealed only a short time before the season of death is upon us… Then all shall end where it first began...it's the only way." she coughed, spluttered, and looked around, completely dazed. She was startled as her magnified eyes looked straight at them.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" she asked as her voice returned to it usual mistiness. Ron stared at her in utter confusion.

"Uhm, we were just heading back to the Gryffindor common room," Harry said quickly. He tugged a little on Ron's arm, "Come on." They raced up the stairs to the seventh floor to the portrait hole.


	6. The Prophecy Renewed

CHAPTER SIX:

**THE PROPHECY RENEWED **

"Password?" the Fat Lady questioned.

"Jelly slugs," Harry said, panting. The Fat Lady swung open and he and Ron scrambled inside the common room. It was fairly late so the place was empty and Harry collapsed on the couch. He looked deep into the fire as thoughts flashed through his mind.

"Harry, did Trelawney…?" Ron said, sitting next to Harry, his face extremely pale.

Harry continued to stare unseeingly into the burning flames, "Yes, she made another prophecy," he said gravely. Ron stared at him in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"Are you sure it was…a real one?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes, her voice changed when she made the prophecy about Wormtail going back to Voldemort in third year," Harry said solemnly.

"What did she mean by the Second?" Ron asked timidly.

"I don't know," Harry said grimly. "I heard exactly what you did, nothing more."

_What did it mean? _Harry reflected on the question. An unexpected ray of hope burst through his dark thoughts. Maybe he didn't have to face and defeat Voldemort alone anymore! That's certainly how this latest prophecy sounded. Somebody was now needed to defeat Voldemort with him. Just who was the question.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione's voice came distantly from Harry's left, bringing him out of his intense musings. Apparently, Ron had left briefly to get Hermione.

"Trelawney made a prophecy…" Ron whispered, his face still pale. "It definitely wasn't like the ones in class either, her voice changed…"

"She said there was going to be a Second," Harry finally said solemnly. "Someone else has to fight Voldemort with me." Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, all other negative events of the day apparently forgotten.

"You should go see Dumbledore about this," said Hermione. "Did Trelawney mention who the second person is supposed to be?" Hermione questioned worriedly.

"No, she didn't," Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But I have an idea who it might be." The thought caused hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach to grow deeper.

"Who?" Ron said, giving Harry a troubled look. Harry took a deep breath before answering.

"Neville Longbottom," he replied, staring into the red-orange blaze in front of him.

*~*~*~*~*

"So Sybill has apparently made another proclamation," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes," affirmed both Harry and Ron. "Just tonight," Harry said.

"Did anybody else overhear her?"

"No, sir, we were the only ones in the corridor with her."

"Ideas, you three?" inquired the headmaster with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't tell me you haven't discussed this amongst yourselves already," he said knowingly to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, sir," Harry began, "I think it might be Neville Longbottom."

"An interesting theory, indeed." He thought about it a bit, "But you said the prophecy mentions "a Second _will approach._ Neville Longbottom has already approached, has he not?"

"Not necessarily," Hermione said, "it might mean the Second will only come forward after he knows for himself—or herself that he or she is the Second."

"A good counter-argument, Miss Granger. That might even mean Ginny Weasley is a candidate as this "Second"."

"No way!" Ron exclaimed, "Wouldn't Voldemort already know that Ginny would've been needed as the "Second"?"

"I believe not," assured Dumbledore, "for there was no way for him to know, short of natural claivoyancy, that this part of the prophecy was to be made. We must therefore not tell anybody else what we have heard and discussed tonight. I fear that we must find this "Second" as soon as we can, to bring them under our specific observation, but until we have figured out who that might be, we must keep our eyes and ears open."

"Sir," Harry said, unable to help the excitement in his voice, "this means I don't have to fight Voldemort alone, doesn't it?"

Despite his worry for a second person being in danger, Dumbledore couldn't help but reciprocate the young man's enthusiasm, "Yes, that is exactly what it means, Harry. Not only don't you have to face him alone anymore, but you _must not_ face him alone, which is another reason why we must find your Second with all due haste."

*~*~*~*~*

It was always on his mind, but it rather got shoved to the back because of everything Harry had to do. It became sort of like an internal mantra: find the Second, find the Second, find the Second. It was there whenever he was in class, at meals, studying homework, but with Quidditch, he could finally put it out of his mind. There was just something about the sport which allowed him to block out all of the superfluous things in his brain which didn't need to be thought about and focus on the task at hand.

Harry was already down in the Great Hall the day Gryffindor had a Quidditch game against Slytherin in a couple of hours. This year there were more new members on the team. So far, they had won the first game of the season against Hufflepuff.

Harry looked up from his breakfast to see the rest of the Gryffindor team come one by one into the hall. Harry saw Shantiel walking towards the table with the rest of them. Forcing himself to avert his eyes he filled his plate with food absent-mindedly.

"Good morning, Cappy-ton," Dean said as he sat next to Harry.

"Hey," Harry said quietly.

"Ah, captain jitters?" Peakes said, looking at Harry, who was poking at his apple cluster. He was looking sideways at Shantiel. Apparently, she had made good on her refusal to be in today's game. Which explained Dean's rather chipper mood. It made Harry even more annoyed.

"Oi, Harry," Ron said as he sat down.

Harry was mildly startled by Ron's voice, but quickly recovered by starting with the before game pep-talk. "Okay, right then, we know the Slytherins are going to play nasty, but thankfully the weather is in our favour. Importantly, don't get.." a familiar voice caught his attention. His head turned in the same direction as it has moments ago.

"Dean is such a gentleman," Shantiel said, sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione. "He actually came to me an apologised for having to take my place. It surprised me."

"Harry? Don't get what…?" Ron inquired. Harry jerked himself back to reality. "Don't get…" Laughter from the same direction made his eyes again followed the sound.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron practically shouted.

"Huh?" Harry said dazedly.

"As you were saying…" Ron hinted, mildly annoyed. Harry nodded and turned around.

"Don't get dis…" Harry was getting upset with his inability to focus.

"Think the stress has gotten too much for him?" Dean said, watching Harry continue to stare in the same direction.

"Yeah, maybe we should take him to Madam Promfrey," Ron said, unable to hide his concern. It was difficult to tell if he was joking or not.

"What?" Harry said, snapping himself out of his trance. "What stress?" he said angrily.

"We understand, I mean the pressures of being Seeker and team Captain," Peakes said.

"Pressures?" Harry replied.

"Good luck, Dean," he heard the blonde's voice saying.

"Weasley, Weasley, Johnson! Coote, Peakes, and Thomas! Let's go now!" Harry ordered, standing up from the table.

"Good luck," Hermione said, hugging Ginny.

Dean, Ginny, and Ron all followed Harry, walking with the rest of the team out to the Quidditch pitch.. Harry remained silent while they all changed into their uniforms.

"Now let's play an amazing game of Quidditch!" Harry declared on their way back out to the pitch.

"Yes, sir!" the team said, following Harry out to the entrance.

"Welcome to another great game of Quidditch, here in the Hogwarts Stadium!" said an excited male voice. It was odd to hear someone else other than Lee Jordan's voice echoing around the packed cheering bleachers.

"Let's do it," Harry said, looking at Ron before flying into the air. The rest of team followed and did their introductory circle around the pitch.

"This year, Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker has also taken the position as Team Captain," Darren Quigly's voice was temporary drowned out by the loud explosion of cheers from the Gryffindors, and "he's doing an excellent job with the team so far."

Darren then introduced Draco as the arrogant blonde strutted out onto the field, rather than having the whole team do their intro lap. "Draco Malfoy has taken captaincy for the Slytherin team," said Lee, and Malfoy frowned slightly at the tepid applause the crowd gave him in comparison to Harry's. He had obviously expected a more spectacular introduction but it was too late now.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly.

The boys grasped hands, but to the casual observer, the pair took stances more befitting that of arm-wrestling than a simple handshake.

"Ready for utter defeat, Potter?" Draco sneered through clenched teeth, tightening his grip even further.

"I'm not in the habit of losing," Harry replied with practiced nonchalance, and then added dangerously, with a curled lip, "just ask Voldemort."

Harry smiled inwardly as most of the smugness left Draco's face and he cringed at Harry's use of the Dark Lord's name. _Touché_, he thought with satisfaction and finally released Malfoy's hand.

Madam Hooch then opened the Quidditch trunk and let fly the Bludgers and Snitch. She tossed the Quaffle straight upward and as her whistle blew, the players immediately shot straight into the air.

"And the Quaffle is released!" Quigly said excitedly. "Gryffindor takes possession. Decent pass to Ginny Weasley by Alicia Johnson. Weasley follows up with a long pass to Dean Thomas." Darren Quigley continued his rapid-fire announcing as the game built up in action.

Harry was trying to watch the game as well as keep an eye out for the Snitch. The Gryffindors were playing a bit sloppily so far, much to his annoyance. Dean had nearly missed the pass from Ginny.

"Brilliant save by Dean Thomas!" Darren shouted as the crowd cheered. "He gives a sleight-on-hand pass to Weasley, going unnoticed by two of the Slytherin Chasers. Weasley breaks for the hoops and...SCORES!!!"

A huge explosion of cheering erupted from the stands as the Quaffle sailed through the right-most hoop. "First ten game points to Gryffindor!"

Harry watched and lazily dodged a mis-aimed Bludger, the Quaffle was put back into play, and Ginny created a distraction by abruptly arcing straight in front of one of the Slytherin's Chasers. "Oh! Slytherin steals the ball! Slytherin manages to keep possession of the Quaffle, even after Weasley's ace distractive technique," Quigly broadcasted, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Chasers continue to keep the Quaffle between them up their end of the pitch, Jayden Larsen throws the Quaffle and...incredible save by Keeper Ron Weasley!" More applause came from the Gryffindor fans in the crowd as Darren continued, "This is his second year as Keeper and he has improved greatly."

From the other side of the field, Harry saw Malfoy suddenly dart straight in his direction. Harry looked behind himself just a bit, checking to see if Draco might have spotted the Snitch.

Since the Slytherin Captain had completely ignored Harry on his flyby, Harry figured that Draco had indeed seen the Snitch and took off in his direction. He zipped after Malfoy, following straight on his heels. The wind howled and pounded in Harry's ears along with his own heartbeat.

Malfoy made and unexpected course change and swerved around the opposite way, displaying a few artful moves in the process. _What is this guy doing_? thought Harry confusedly. He had chased some wild Snitches before, but Malfoy was becoming nearly acrobatic with his motions.

It was definitely not Draco's style to move out of his traditionally aggressive flight patterns. Flying above them and to the left over the pitch were Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco put on another unexpected burst of speed and zipped by them; a split second later the pair broke apart as Harry went to follow Malfoy's exact course to intercept him. But something happened as he passed between two Slytherin Beaters.

Harry was flying so quickly he didn't even have time to figure out what happened as he felt to have struck an invisible line in the sky, which pulled taught against him. Harry flipped in midair, lost hold of his Firebolt, and flailed wildly amidst the sudden screams that erupted from the stands.

He barely had time to realise Crabbe and Goyle must have planned this with Malfoy; they had planned to clothesline him all along. As Harry slammed into the ground, a sickening crunch filled his body and his ears. White-hot pain seared all through him and the only thing he managed to utter before passing out was, "Holy Methuselah, this is going to leave a mark…"

*~*~*~*~*

Harry was in one helluva mood when he woke up. As if being taken out of the game weren't humiliating enough, he discovered that Shantiel had replaced him. Ron had only come to see him twice and left shortly thereafter.

His bones may have all re-grown back, but in actuality his leg still twinged something fierce. Madam Promfrey had given him a cane to walk with and insisted he use it, but it was just yet another reminder of the indignity that he'd missed out on another Quidditch match due to injuries received.

He couldn't remember precisely what had happened just before he'd fallen off his broom. So far, he recalled only that something had inexplicably knocked the wind out of him and suddenly his broom flew out from under him and he was plummeting headfirst toward the ground.

He'd had barely enough time to pull his head up before he'd heard a simultaneous thud-crunching sound as he hit the pitch and his leg shattered. Harry didn't even remember passing out.. He just remembered the blinding white-hot pain...and then...waking up nearly a day later in the hospital wing.

Others told him he actually woke up one other time, just long enough to down nearly half bottle of Skele-Gro (good thing he couldn't remember THAT). Turns out that Promfrey had to vanish what was left of the large bone in his leg because a spell wasn't effective enough to repair the damage. Harry was rather glad it couldn't remember that part either.

What he did remember was how angry he had been after finding out that the match had continued in his absence. Not such a bad thing. What was bad is that another player had been taken out of the game, bringing the Gryffindor team down to five players. Ginny and Shantiel were the only two trained Seekers. Being co-captain, the decision was up to Ron. After Shantiel saw that her team was in trouble she apparently felt so guilt-ridden that she'd instantly volunteered to replace Harry if need be. Given that Shantiel had caught the Snitch, it didn't take a genius to see what Ron's decision had been.

Harry limped along the hallway, forced to use the much-hated cane despite threats to leave it behind. He had left Hermione so abruptly, he wasn't even sure what direction he had gone in.

Harry just needed somewhere to sit, collect his racing thoughts, and calm down, all without those who knew him messing it up. Since he was already heading toward the direction of the Room of Requirement anyway, he decided that it would be the perfect place to go. He just needed to go anywhere, but Gryffindor Tower where all of his friends were expecting him to be.

After briefly musing and then discarding the thought if his limp would hinder his efficacy of opening the entrance, he tickled the pear and walked inside. He took a deep breath as he walked into the welcoming and familiar surrounding of the D.A.'s traditional classroom/library/den.

Normally, it was Harry's preferences to curl up on one of the beanbag chairs, but he opted for the biggest couch the room could offer this time. His leg was cramping and he needed to stretch it out across the cushions. An ottoman was simply too unsupportive.

He absentmindedly began rapping his cane against the carpeted floor in rhythm to collect his thoughts. How was he going to approach Shantiel without getting all shirty? Just the mere thought of her made anger rise inside him and that was definitely not a good thing.

Hermione and Ginny always told him that Shantiel's snippy behaviour was only something she reserved for him, but he doubted it. On the other hand, he'd never seen how she acted when she didn't know he was there. She was just so infuriating! The only other person Harry could recall who brought out so much of the worst of him was Malfoy.

Annoyingly, Harry's lower back began to ache and so he carefully slid further across the couch so his head was resting on a small pillow braced against the couch arm. Harry recalled Ginny telling him quite a few times how much Shantiel had in common, but truthfully he didn't see how they were anything alike.

The shorthaired blonde tended to be a bit more outspoken than he was, she was supposedly better at being Chaser than Seeker, and she definitely wasn't treated like Snape the way Harry was. Shantiel tended to have better grades and have much better study habits yet managed to have a social life all the same.

Perhaps there was something he just couldn't see...

*~*~*~*~*

Shantiel sort of aimlessly wandered the halls the next day following the infamous Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. Although it was another match that had been won without the Gryffindor team's celebrated captain, it still just didn't feel right to the girl that everyone should be celebrating without Harry.

Though she and Potter had wildly different ideas, she still carried a grudging respect for the boy. It wasn't just his name recognition that brought Harry fame anymore.

Sometimes he was cocky towards Shantiel, but Harry did indeed merit the captaincy of the Gryffindor team. He was also an expert at Defence Against the Dark Arts. That, and well…he had managed to defeat Voldemort by himself several times already.

Perhaps it was the little green monster of jealousy that crept up inside of her over that. Quidditch and Dark Arts Defence were things that she'd always wanted to excel in, but Harry still remained more skilled than her. And she didn't like that. More annoyingly, Harry seemed to pick up on the fact that it irked her.

Hermione said the young man's behaviour toward Shantiel was most unusual, but the blonde haired girl wasn't sure what to believe. She decided it was worth Hermione telling her to keep giving him a chance. But Shantiel didn't have to like it.

She paused by the painting that covered the entrance to the Room of Requirement. It had become her special thinking place over the past while, and she sure needed time to think now. After the requisite three passes and tickling the pear, she strode into the magical room. Inside was just like she'd suspected…one that was a near carbon copy of the Gryffindor dorms with the 4-poster beds and such. She went to walk over to her usual place on the window seat and heard something behind her. She turned abruptly and saw what, or rather whom it was.

A young man was sleeping on one of the four-poster beds. Shantiel couldn't see whom it was at first but, then the person rolled around in his sleep and wound up facing her. _Just bloody perfect._ It was Harry Potter himself. The girl was filled with instant dismay at first and automatically turned around to leave the room. But shortly after, she realised the Harry didn't own this room, and although she hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing here, it was her right to be here too. _Dang it all._ Shantiel slumped disconsolately across the seat and stared unseeingly out the window.

She couldn't help but, be lost in thought over her parents. It was how she always thought when she accomplished something good or did something important. She hoped they would be proud of her for catching the Snitch yesterday. She started to hum a lullaby she knew someone had sang to her before. Before she knew it, Shantiel had slipped into another flashback she'd never remembered she had…

Shantiel was sitting on the couch and watching the television. Or more precisely a Sesame Street video. She was singing along with the colourful characters on the screen. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Mummy and Daddy!" 4-year-old Shantiel cried happily and ran as fast as she could for the home's entrance. Though she moved as fast as her little legs would carry her, Shantiel's tall and handsome father managed to beat her to the door.

"Come in, Lizzy," said Jake to their teenager babysitter.

"Hi, Lizzy!" exclaimed little Shantiel, bouncing behind her daddy's knees and trying to peak out the door.

"Sweetie," he said with just a hint of exasperation, "Lizzy's going to come inside, and I can't open the door if you're on my leg!"

The little girl got a frown on her face and said, "I'm sorry, Daddy," and backed away, looking down.

Jake got a soft look on his face and bent down to pick Shantiel up. "That's just fine, Tilly bug!"

Lizzy strode inside, put her stuff next to the couch, and turned on a lamp table. She smiled at the man with his little girl as Shantiel's mother walked out to the entrance foyer.

The woman was a blonde-haired vision in her stunning red dress and heels. The couple were going out on a date that night. After they had properly kissed their little angel Shantiel goodbye and made sure Lizzy knew where to call just in case, they walked out the door and bid their final farewell. That was the last time Shantiel remembered seeing her parents alive.

Lizzy was her favourite sitter because she didn't just sit and talk on the phone or do homework like other sitters did. She actually liked to play with Shantiel. It made the hours waiting for her parents pass by much more quickly. And it didn't matter what time Shantiel went to bed, earlier or later. Except for nodding up a bit, she would always stay awake until her parents got home.

The odd thing was that Shantiel didn't remember anything else about that night at all. Except that horrifying emerald light...

"The green flash…" she said aloud, hugging herself tightly in remembrance. She faded back into and out of her garbled recollection of that night when suddenly...it hit her....

Shantiel had indeed heard adult voices downstairs again that night it turned out. At first, she thought it was Jake and Annie but she never heard a car pull inside the garage. She ran down the steps as quietly as she could, thinking that she'd surprise her parents by welcoming them home.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, Shantiel slowly crept around the corner and to the living room. Just as she walked into the room, she heard Lizzy scream with the intensity of pain she had never heard from anyone. The teenage girl was struck with a blinding green light, a light that burned itself into Shantiel's eyes and memory forever.

"LIZZY!!!!" shrieked the tiny blonde child. Two masked strangers were in the house and they were hurting her babysitter friend. Lizzy wasn't moving or breathing anymore.

"NO! YOU KILLED HER!!" shouted little Shantiel, and tried to run toward Lizzy across the room.

"No, she's not dead yet. That's the curse that awaits YOU," a cold menacing voice, issued forth from one of the masked strangers. He said some really odd words at her and pointed a stick-like object in her direction. Burning green flames shot out from the tip of the stick and engulfed her and it was so hot that Shantiel lost consciousness.

"They killed her," Shantiel whispered numbly, "No...I killed her...it was me…"


	7. Black Holes and Revelations

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

BLACK HOLES AND REVELATIONS

Much to Harry's surprise and annoyance, he woke up in his dorm room. The surprise was because he had fallen asleep and not even known it. The annoyance was because despite his protests to Madam Promfrey, he obviously did need more rest.

Another thing that irked him a LOT was because he had drifted off in the Room of Requirement and somebody had seen fit to bring him back to Gryffindor Tower. How infuriating. He pushed himself up off his bed, cursing under his breath because his leg twinged something fierce as he turned around. Abruptly he realised that he was not in his dormitory after all.

It only looked like the Gryffindor dorm room. Harry, having fallen asleep on a couch, woke up on a four-poster bed that merely resembled one from the Gryffindor house.

Evidently, the room had changed after he had fallen asleep on the couch. And Harry, not planning on having visitors, much less falling asleep, had been subject to someone else requiring the room during his nap.

Slowly he slid off the bed, grabbed his cane, and tried to slink out of the room without disturbing its other, most recent occupant. Whomever it might be, he didn't want to be noticed by them.

He could hear someone saying something somewhere in the room, but couldn't quite make it out until he heard the words "the green flash" said aloud quite distinctly.

Harry whirled around as fast as he could, leaning heavily on his cane. It sounded like the person might have been talking to him..

"Hello?" he inquired softly. Nobody answered him, but the intermittent speaking continued.

Slowly he crept back into the room, cane tapping the floor with his steps.

"Is anyone there?" inquired Harry.

He stepped around a corner of wall and saw the mysterious person. It was Shantiel Biggs. She was sitting propped on her knees in a window seat, her face turned to look out the glass. She appeared to be in some sort of trance, lost in reverie, and didn't even pay Harry the slightest amount of attention as he came nearer to her.

He watched and listened very carefully; following the green flash comment, Shantiel also was saying things incoherently such as "Mummy and Daddy," "I love you," and "goodbye," Harry felt like he was intruding on her in this state yet he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

Suddenly, Shantiel became very agitated and started calling out things in her little-girl voice, "LIZZY!", "black-robed bad people" and "NO! You KILLED her!!" among them.

So entranced was he with this, it intermixed with his own feelings...Harry knew that same type of inner turmoil. It was apparent to him that he was witnessing Shantiel having a flashback, so she too had watched someone be murdered as he had, that was the only explanation.... Green flashes, Death Eaters in black robes, killing someone....Shantiel had said it....

"I KILLED HER!!" the girl suddenly screamed and spun around, "it was me, I know it!"

She was so caught up in her memory, she'd stumbled straight into Harry, knocking his cane aside. Though Harry was a bit unbalanced himself, he reached out instinctively to stop her falling, but she was so out of it she started pummelling her fists against his chest.

"NO!" she screamed, "let me GO!"

Harry stared at her wide-eyed as she threw her tantrum. For lack of something else to say to her, he simply intoned, " I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me." As he spoke, all the fight seemed to go out of Shantiel and she sagged against him, apparently so overwhelmed with emotion she could no longer hold herself up.

She sobbed into his shoulder, for how long Harry knew not. But he stood there, despite his own mixed feelings, pushing them aside to try and help...somebody who needed it most...always helping....

Gradually, Shantiel's body, so wracked with painful sobs, was quelled with his reassurance.

Then she looked up into his face, and her eyes widened again in shock. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to, I didn't know…" as if she was horrified it was Harry she had intruded on.

"It's okay," he replied, "I understand, really." But then she pushed off his chest and out of his arms, backing away from him.

"No, you don't understand...you can't...I'm sorry," she choked, "I'm so sorry…"

Some semblance of manners still remained in her...she dazedly picked up his cane, handed it to him, said, "Thank you", then turned around and flew out the door.

Harry wondered just what it was that he had witnessed Shantiel remembering. This night proved that he and the girl were more alike than perhaps even Hermione and Ginny knew. One thing was certain; it was only right that he try and get to the bottom of it. He'd been a prat to Shantiel long enough.

He left the room in search of the blonde girl.

_*~*~*~*~*_

" Madam Adonna! Madam Adonna!!" Shantiel pounded on the Healer's office door in the hospital wing. Her emotions were in such a jumble she didn't hardly know what to do. All she knew was that she needed help. _"Madam Adonna!"_

"I'm coming! My goodness, what is all the—Shantiel!" she was shocked that the normally shy and timid girl was practically in the process of beating her door down. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Everything!" the Healer had to pull Shantiel into the room and close the door. She was really spilling her guts out.

"I had a nightmare in the middle of the day, I was thinking of my parents, hoping they would be proud of me. You know? Proud that I caught the Snitch for the game. But the nightmare was about my OTHER parents, the ones that the Biggs have told me don't really exist, but I think they're lying to me! I hate saying that, but I swear it must be true! I think the Biggs have been lying to me this whole time about their being my real parents, and I also think they're lying that I ever had a fever. But what makes it worse is that Harry Potter _saw me having this daymare!_ Madam Adonna, Harry hates me, I know he does! This is all so awful, I don't know what to do or what to think anymore! And on top of it all, I still think I killed Lizzy!"

Shantiel was sobbing with wild abandon, crying so hard into her hands that she nearly fell to the floor. Madam Adonna guided her to a chair so the girl could bring herself under control. However long that might be.

As Shantiel cried, Madam Adonna began formulating a plan of action. Dumbledore had wanted to know if there was any "breakthroughs" with Shantiel and what they might mean. Clearly, Shantiel was in no state to properly describe her "daymare", as she had called it. That meant the next best thing was to find Harry Potter and ask about what he had witnessed.

"Shantiel? Can you tell me where all of this happened? Where did you leave Harry Potter?"

"The...the...Room of Requirement."

"Okay, thank you." The Healer removed a small bottle with a stopper from one of the drawers in her desk. "Hold still. This won't hurt at all."

Madam Adonna took her wand tip and held it to Shantiel's head, pulling out what looked like a silvery-grey strand of something. On one of its ends, it looked darkened, but the rest of it gave off an ethereal glow. Adonna carefully let the strand slide into the bottle and put the stopper in the top.

"What—what was that?" asked Shantiel through her tears.

"That is the memory that is currently vexing you the most right now."

"What do we do now?"

"We need to find Harry Potter and the Headmaster."

"Why Harry Potter?" Shantiel was starting to panic.

"Don't worry, Shantiel, it's just to ask him what he heard and saw. You're not in trouble or anything. Just wait here, and I'll help you work out everything, all right?" Madam Adonna smiled warmly and projected a powerful aura of serenity. Shantiel couldn't help but feel a bit calmer.

"So you'll be back, then?"

"Yes, just as soon as I can., or I'll send someone to get you."

*~*~*~*~*

"Headmaster, you wished to know if anything was happening with Shantiel Biggs."

"Indeed, Madam Adonna. What seems to be the matter?"

"Well, she seems to remember and be having flashbacks from her past. Memories that were suppressed for whatever reasons and now..they are being set free. The girl came to my office, utterly hysterical. She's there recovering right now, in fact. Shantiel had a most violent waking nightmare—which I believe is a flashback—just a few minutes ago. She says she thinks the Biggs are lying to her that they are her real parents."

The elder gentleman and the Healer shared a knowing look.

"It seems as if Hogwarts has stirred these things within her," answered Dumbledore. "Were there any witnesses to this, ah, flashback?"

"Yes, sir. Shantiel said Harry Potter saw her. I also have this from Shantiel's mind." Adonna took the small stoppered bottle out of her robes.

"Am I looking at her memory, here?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"I will send Severus to find Harry Potter. Severus, come forward please."

The former potions master materilized from one of the many recesses in the headmaster's office. The Healer bristled when she saw him. Though she got along with practically everyone, she did not like Severus Snape and she did not understand Dumbledore's trust in him. Adonna was moderately concerned that Snape had overheard her entire conversation with Dumbledore, but there was precious little she could do about it. Snape had the edge here—for he knew quite a bit more about Shantiel than Adonna did.

The Healer and the potions master left the office together.

"Am I to understand you overheard everything I just told Dumbledore?" Adonna asked shortly.

"You are," answered Snape, "and I shall find Potter."

"Good. Please send him to my office when you find him."

*~*~*~*~*

"Hello, Harry," Madam Adonna greeted.

"Hello, Madam Adonna," answered Harry nervously. "Snape found me on the Quidditch pitch and said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, that is correct. I wager Snape didn't tell you why I'd like to speak with you?"

"No, he didn't."

Adonna sighed and said, "Typical. Anyway, I understand that you saw Shantiel Biggs in the Room of Requirement not too long ago."

"Yes."

"And she was having a type of waking nightmare?"

"I'm...I'm not exactly certain what I saw, Madam Adonna. But I do know that she was speaking in a little-girl-voice. Like she was five years old or something. Shantiel appeared to be seeing things in front of her that I couldn't see. She mentioned "black-robed bad people" and she was terrified. She...she saw a green flash, apparently. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she witnessed Death Eaters killing someone. But for some reason, Shantiel thought _she_ was the one who killed somebody. I don't know why. If she was just a little girl, she couldn't have killed a person, could she?"

As Harry said it, he recalled the scenes in the Pensieve he had witnessed—scenes of a very young boy who was more than capable of murder. Tom Riddle. But Shantiel was nothing like him at all. As far as Harry knew, her only connection to Slytherin was her parents.

Harry was starting to have sneaking suspicions that there was much more to Shantiel than met then eye. If the girl were to be believed, she was absolutely nothing like her mother and father. Yet....in her nightmare, she'd addressed them as "mummy and daddy". That didn't sound a thing like the stern overbearing people that Hermione and Ginny had mentioned.

"Madam Adonna, I know you probably can't tell me this...but I've wondered this for some time now. Is Shantiel...well...is she adopted?"

The Healer looked at him seriously before replying, "I can't tell you in this case. It would be breaking confidentiality. Let's just say...your instincts regarding this could be correct. But don't mention anything to her. She doesn't know yet."

Harry looked incredulously at the Healer. Shantiel was adopted and her parents hadn't ever told her? The young man imagined that to be quite the cruel existence. Surely, the Biggs must have their reasons for keeping it secret... Harry suddenly felt a kinship with the blonde girl that hadn't existed before today. It was turning out that Ginny and Hermione were right about the two of them.

"You may go now, Harry. Thank you for coming and speaking with me."

Harry nodded, limped out the door, and headed toward the Hogwarts school bridge.

*~*~*~*~*

After Madam Adonna finished speaking with Harry, she made her way back to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore had been clarifying matters with Shantiel, asking about what she remembered. He had a feeling that he was missing something in regards to the girl. She was proving to be more of a mystery than even he had anticipated.

He walked over to his wardrobe and took out a large bowl-shaped object filled with liquid. "This, Shantiel, is called a "Pensieve". It allows you to co llect your thoughts and view them in a way that makes them more vivid than simply recalling them in your mind," the elder man explained. "The experience can be rather disorientating at first, but you do grow used to it. First, you put your face into the liquid and it brings you into the memory."

They heard a knock at the door. It was the Healer.

"Ah, Madam Adonna, good. We're just about to begin."

Dumbledore took the small bottle, removed the stopper, and poured the contents into the Pensieve.

"Ladies first," he said.

Madam Adonna put her face into the liquid of the Pensieve and started to be pulled in and then disappeared.

"Ack! Where did she go?" Shantiel exclaimed.

"It's quite all right, Shantiel. You'll see. It's your turn now."

Nervously, the blonde girl approached the swirling liquid, held her breath, and plunged into the liquid face-first. She began to fall and felt the urge to scream but before she could, she landed. It knocked the air out of her for a bit, but luckily the surface she landed on was padded carpet. Before she knew it, Madam Adonna had appeared out of nowhere to help her up. Dumbledore appeared soon afterward.

As Shantiel caught her bearings, she looked around and saw a little girl's bedroom. It was just like the one in her nightmares. A small blonde child sat on the bed playing with her toys in the moonlight instead of sleeping like she was supposed to be doing.

"That's me!" Shantiel said. "At least I think it is..."

"Yes, Shantiel, that is you."

"Will she be afraid of seeing us?"

"The people within these memories can neither see nor hear you. You needn't worry about that."

Before long, the little girl had abandoned her toys on her bed and tip-toed out of her room toward the landing on the stairs. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. She jumped suddenly as the family cat started to follow her and twined itself around her feet.

Suddenly, there were voices coming from downstairs. Some scuffling noises. A bright green light shown upstairs. Horrific screaming. As if entranced, the little blonde girl went down the stairs.

"No, walk back upstairs, walk back upstairs!" Shantiel kept telling her younger self. But of course the words went unheeded.

"NOOO!!! LIZZY!!!" yelled little Shantiel as she ran down the stairs. "You black-robed bad people! Leave her alone! She's _mine!_"

Inexplicably, the already-darkened home got even darker. The little-girl Shantiel raised her arms and started speaking in a deep frightening voice that could never have belonged to a small child.

The house started shaking. Little Shantiel started floating midair and threw dark magic from her fingertips as a girl possessed. Red bolts of power struck the Death Eaters each in their chest and then the black-robed people collapsed to the floor.

As teenaged-Shantiel watched, she cried with her younger self. Little Shantiel came back to the floor, no longer possessed with anger and overcome with magic.

"No, no, Lizzy! What've I done?" the little girl threw herself across her babysitter's body and sobbed as if she would never stop. "Please don't let me have killed you...Lizzy..." and the memory faded as the headmaster's office came back into view.

Tearfully, Shantiel looked up at Madam Adonna and said, "But...that's not—it wasn't me, I-I-I..."

Adonna shared another look with Dumbledore and said, "Shantiel, it's okay. We know it wasn't you. There are signs to know when somebody's memory has been tampered with, and this one showed signs of tampering."

"R-really?"

"Yes," continued Dumbledore, "remember when it got all darkened and black in the memory, and you appeared to be wielding dark magic? That wasn't you.. We know that wasn't you. Your memory has been altered. Most expertly altered, but altered nonetheless."

"So...you mean...I didn't kill Lizzy?"

In spite of herself, the Healer embraced Shantiel and said, "Yes, we mean that you most definitely did not kill Lizzy. Anything you remember as a result of this tampered memory is false."

"Who would do such a thing to me?"

"That, my dear Shantiel, is something we intend to find out as soon as possible," answered Dumbledore.

*~*~*~*~*

Shantiel was still somewhat in shock over everything that had happened in the last hour or so. It was still so difficult to know what to believe...her nightmares, the altered memory, or Adonna and Dumbledore. She still knew that somehow Lizzy had been hurt. And the Healer and Headmaster now knew at least part of the truth… Shantiel's feet led her outside to the Hogwarts bridge. The girl was so preoccupied she didn't even notice Harry standing on the other side of it.

At first, Harry decided not to disturb her. After a few minutes, Shantiel vaguely saw him slowly limp alongside her but she just kept staring at the lake in silence, afraid of her own thoughts. Afraid of what Harry may already know. Out of nervousness, she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and still avoided eye contact with him.

"Going to go have a good laugh with your mates over what happened?" she asked quietly.

Instead of chiding her like she expected he would, Harry was brought to an abrupt standstill. All he could think of to say was, "No. Of course not, Shantiel. Somebody's pain is no laughing matter."

He stood right next to her, placing his folded arms on the railing. "Hey...look...do you want to talk about it?" he asked with concern.

She looked at him incredulously. "Are—are you serious?" He simply nodded.

She shook her head as she responded, her voice much softer then usual, "No, but thank you, Harry. It's something that is difficult to talk about." She still avoid looking in his eyes. Harry remained silent again for sometime before speaking again.

"You know....I've experienced a whole load of things that are impossible to talk about," he paused for a second before continuing. "But I also know that sometimes...it can help to have a friend who can understand that. I don't know if you have that with Ginny or Hermione."

"I do but I haven't told them about this either. It would probably ruin everything if they knew," Shantiel answered very timidly. If anybody else knew about Lizzy, Shantiel felt as if her friends would never trust her again.

"Is it something you'd never tell anyone?" Harry asked.

The young woman took a deep breath and bit her lip before answering his question. Perhaps he really would understand where she was coming from. "I think I...I did something awful to someone when I was four," she started trying to keep her voice calm.

"You can stop now if you want. I didn't mean you had to tell me…" He interrupting her. As he did he saw the immense relief spread on her face.

"Thank you...Sorry…" she said with a smile in appreciation of his kindness.

Harry sighed in thought before he turned to her and asked with much seriousness, "Can you keep a secret?" This finally got her to look at him and nodded in reply.

"Yes, I can," She said simply.

"You have to swear not to tell anybody this. Not Ginny, not Hermione, nobody. The only two people who know are Madam Adonna and myself," he said even more seriously to make sure she knew just how important it was to stay quiet. She nodded again, "I swear, I won't tell," she said just as seriously.

Harry looked at her, instinct telling him that he could trust her with his secret.

"I believe you. Thank you. I just had to make sure," he said as he briefly touched the back of her hand.

"Anytime," Shantiel smiled at him with reassurance. Harry took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Okay, here goes. Last summer, I died. I literally died, and was brought back to life," Harry said.. Shantiel looked at him in a mixture of shock and interest. What truly surprised Harry is that Shantiel was so overcome with compassion that she embraced him.

"I'm so sorry!" Shantiel said as she hugged him tightly.

"It's not your fault. I just...I've never talked about it before. I can't because...we changed the future, Adonna and I did. We're not supposed to be here, yet here we are," Harry said as he returned her spontaneous embrace.

"That's really incredible. May I ask how? If I'm intruding, you don't have to tell me anything." she added.

"I'm not exactly sure how we did it," Harry started, "it was so incredible, the entire experience...and it was an incredible journey. And it all started out with me having no body. Meaning I was only in spirit form. I was wandering around the afterlife for over a week, separated from my physical self. I know it sounds impossible, but it's true."

Shantiel shook her head and said, "I don't know how I can believe you...but I still find myself doing so. That must have been so difficult to have to go through. How did you stay so strong?"

"I'm not exactly sure of that either," he said in awe of just remembering everything. "I....I only know it was mostly because of my friends. In fact, I found Ginny in a graveyard. She was so sad that she was crying her eyes out. She didn't even know for sure that I was there, but she kept speaking as if I were. In return, I answered her as if she could hear me."

"And did she?" Shantiel asked, intrigued

"Amazingly, yes, she did," he continued on. "Not very many people could see me....but many of my friends could. Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and several more--helped the others so that I could be seen. Through the power of their magic, we began the most crucial part of our journey. For it was the journey to find my body, Shantiel. It was alive, but only barely."

"Your body was separated from you—its soul, right?" Shantiel said incredulously. "How did it survive?"

"Actually, one's body cannot live without being inhabit by a spirit. At least not for very long," Harry sighed and covered his eyes. He continued very quietly. "It was so heartbreaking....to see my body in such a state. And I had to be rejoined with it. Him. I didn't know how to handle it, how I could possibly do it." Shantiel gently placed a hand on his while she wiped away tears from her eyes.

"But he--my body--proved me wrong. I thought there was no way he could be healed, no way at all. After Lupin and Hagrid took care of him, fed him, bathed him, clothed him--he showed us all how amazing he was by walking out of his own prison. _He walked!_" Harry said as he took her hand he truly appreciated the gesture. "After being starved and tortured for ten days.…"

"Really? That's a true miracle," Shantiel's voice trembled with the mixture of sadness and amazement.

"But you know...I...I couldn't accept what he did. I couldn't go through the rejoining. I was too afraid. So I rejected my own physical self, and he rejected me in return.. He was...angry. He thought I'd abandoned him," Harry spoke with a hint of shame in his voice.

"Oh Harry…," Shantiel softly intoned with sympathy.

Harry shook his head as he went on, "You want to talk about doing something terrible to someone? I did that to _myself_."

The girl had been so overwhelmed and touched by his journey that she hugged him again and asked, "Then what happened?"

"One of the reasons it was so hard for us to understand the other was because... he couldn't speak. I was the only one of us who did. But...with the help of hundreds of people, we opened up a time portal to the past. I know all of this sounds unbelievable..." Harry said, watching her reaction again.

"But it's amazing, it truly is…" Shantiel said in awe. Harry continued on.

"Dumbledore led them all to light their wands, and under the power of the lunar eclipse, we stopped time. Somehow we were able to communicate with each other—my physical half and I. It was only through understanding what had happened and by forgiving each other that we could finally heal and be rejoined again. So once he understood, he threw his arms around me. I embraced him back...and the next thing I knew, I was whole again. Like you see me, here and now," Harry finished his tale.

"I don't think I have heard anything so amazing in my life. Thank you for sharing it with me," Shantiel said, now with a whole new respect for Harry.

"Thank you for listening. And not ridiculing me. I swear it's all true. And the reason Adonna knows about it...is because she was there too. She was part of it," Harry said fondly.

"And I believe the both of you, I don't have a reason to ridicule you at all. I'm happy that she was a part of it and that you were able to rejoin with your body," Shantiel said with a smile as she saw the weight coming off the young man's shoulders.

"So am I. Wow, I feel better about telling all that to somebody. Finally. I can't even talk to Adonna about it very well. I hope it's not too much of a burden for you," Harry said self-consciously.

Shantiel shook her head, "Harry, nothing you say to me—especially something like this—isn't a burden for me."

"But ....all of the picking, the fighting....I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first. I feel awful for treating you how I did," Harry said, once more feeling ashamed.

"I forgive you. To be honest, I didn't ever give you much reason to trust me then. You were just trying to help me succeed in the things that I want to succeed in," Shantiel said. .

"You're an incredible person, Shan," Harry said in complete honesty. The girl shook her head again and blushed a bit.

"Thank you but I'm not that incredible..," Shantiel said very softly. They walked back to the common room, Shantiel was in deep thought the whole time about what Harry told her. There was so much more to him then what she knew.

* * *

A/N: This entire last conversation between Harry and Shantiel actually alludes to another novel-length story I wrote entitled, "Harry Gets Even". If you wish, you're perfectly welcome to go and read it in the interim. =] Just thought you'd like to know what we were referencing. ~Rae Carson


	8. Riddikulus Situation

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**RIDDIKULUS SITUATION**

That night, Harry had a conversation with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

"So you actually spoke with Shantiel?" Hermione asked. She sounded rather hopeful.

"Yes," answered Harry, "and it was quite the amazing convo. I can't..." his words faded off.

"You can't what?" prompted Ginny..

"I can't believe I was such a prat to her before," Harry continued, looking at Ron who was studiously avoiding his gaze. "I was inspired to really just—talk—with her. I can't even explain why. But you were right, Hermione. She and I have more in common than I ever realized." He left out the part where he had told Shantiel about the soul-rejoining. Not only was he sworn to secrecy about it, it felt too private to discuss with his friends. Perhaps he'd explain it all to Ginny one day, but he doubted it.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so," Hermione began primly.

"No, you don't!" Ron exclaimed, "you _love_ to say it!"

Hermione glared at Ron for a bit until she burst into laughter and everybody else followed suit. Some things just never changed.

*~*~*~*

On her way to class the next morning, Shantiel had a most agreeable encounter. She was talking to Ginny when Jayden walked up to her and asked her a question.

"Hi there, uh, Shantiel," he said, looking as handsome as ever. He ran a hand over his hair. Somebody that good-looking could actually get nervous?

"Hi," Shan squeaked in return, mentally cringing at her voice.

"I was wondering, would you like to hang out on the first student Hogsmeade trip for a bit? I'd like to spend some time with you, if that's okay."

Shantiel gaped at him, her eyes as large as saucers. Somewhere in the back of her brain, a little voice told her that she should respond to Jayden, but she was too busy getting lost in his beautiful eyes at the moment...

"Uh, okay, sure!" she answered before too long. Thankfully, Ginny's light jostling of Shan's elbow helped bring her back to reality so she could reply intelligibly.

"Great!" Jayden smiled dazzlingly, "I'll meet you at Madam Puddifoot's first thing." Then he melted back into the crowd as quickly as he had appeared.

*~*~*~*

Shantiel stayed in the library until late in the evening to do some extra studying and as usual she lost track of time. Gathering her belongings, she stood up and walked through the doors. The odd feeling that she was being followed suddenly swept over her. Within those short moments her brain went completely blank and a familiar voice spoke inside her hollowed mind, "I told you what would happen if you didn't do what I wanted you to," Draco's voice echoed triumphantly. He led her down the corridor as she tried the whole way to fight the Imperius Curse. Her footsteps echoed off the stone floors and walls. Where, exactly, was he taking her? Brief flashes of consciousness burst through her mind before they were squelched again by the presence invading it. Too soon she became vaguely aware that she had approached the gargoyle that stood in front of the Headmaster's study.

_Don't say it,_ thought Shantiel to herself, _don't say the password, don't let Draco know--_

"Fudge Flies," the girl uttered and walked up the stairs against her will. She knocked mechanically upon the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice spoke from with in the room. He looked up to greet his guest but he saw her wand aimed at him. Shantiel's eyes were glazed over. The Headmaster had been expecting something but he hadn't quite expected this. Shantiel's wand followed him as he stepped around his desk and stood in front of her.

"You don't want to do this, Shantiel. And the person who is controlling you right now is a coward," Dumbledore said, surveying the girl. The young woman gave a soft painful whimper as her right arm twitched.

"I have to do this. This is my punishment for not doing what I was told to do," Shantiel said without any emotion. Her consciousness was trying desperately to break through the imposed barrier.

"You know, I know, and the one who cursed you knows full well that even if your father had been able to help Draco's father, Nathan wouldn't have gotten very far," Dumbledore spoke intently. He saw her eyes flicker just for a moment back to their full clarity but soon after they went back to glossy. Deep down something inside of her was fighting.

"Do it. _Kill him_," Draco ordered from somewhere inside Shantiel's mind. Her arm moved against her will, again pointing threateningly at Dumbledore. She couldn't do this, she didn't want to kill him. She had to push Draco out of her mind but he was too overbearing...

"I-I-I can't," she said, her voice trembling, struggling to hold her position. Shantiel whimpered in pain trying to fight against the invisible puppet strings as Draco pushed against her will even harder. Dumbledore moved closer to her. He already knew who was behind it all. He didn't wish to hurt Shantiel or Draco, but it would do what he must.

"I SAID TO DO IT!!!" Draco's voice snarled and echoed inside her head. She leveled her wand to where the elder man's heart was, "DO IT NOW!!"

_Please stop…I can't do it…_ Shantiel mentally pleaded with her controller. Everything came in and out but in her brief moments of awareness she tried to say the opposite of everything.

"It is truly sad that one has to use someone innocent to do something they're too scared to do themself," Dumbledore said.. Again, Draco didn't show any sign of letting up on his tortuous mission.

"Avada….NO!!" Shantiel screamed before she went crashing down to her knees.

Upon hitting the floor, she threw the wand away from herself across the room. A few moments later, she blinked a few times and looked around in confused panic. Why was she in the Headmaster's office and what had she done? Her head and body were both pounding intensely...she was crying...

Dumbledore immediately hurried over to the girl and embraced her in his arms. "What happened, Professor?" Shantiel choked out.

"You were under the Imperius Curse," Dumbledore answered somberly. "They tried to use you to murder me."

Shantiel gasped at the thought that she had almost done the deed.

"I..I…" Shantiel started but Dumbledore held up his hand and smiled.

"It's quite alright, Shantiel, you could never have succeeded. Most certainly, you are not to blame for it. And you were able to push off the control they had over you. For now, I think it best that I escort you to Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said kindly, helping her stand up again and walked Shantiel down to the Hospital Wing in silence. Draco was nowhere to be seen in the corridors.

~*~*~*~*~

At Hermione's behest, Harry decided to set the date for the first DA meeting of that year. He realized that he actually missed doing them. It wasn't simply because it was something he excelled at; now it had become something more than that. He had given a position of guest teacher to Madam Adonna, he felt that she had more experience and different techniques to things. She had such a tremendous impact in his life that he felt to really honour her that he made her a member. Harry still taught the majority of the time.

He hoped that Shantiel would come to the meeting that night. He thought that it would be a good thing for her. They were starting out with the basics again for any new members, so it would be a great time for her to start attending.

Harry entered the D.A. den and felt at home again. He couldn't believe that he originally hated the idea of starting up Dumbledore's Army. Once again, he was glad Hermione had convinced him to do it. Slowly, he gazed around the room and his eyes rested on the picture of the Order from so many years ago. He heard someone coming into the room and he turned to face Shantiel.

"Hi," she said, looking at him shyly. She looked nervous. Harry smiled at her warmly, knowing that she would soon experience the same homey feeling from the room that he did.

"Hey, I'm really glad that you could make it," Harry said as he pinned the picture back onto the board.

"It's truly incredible what you have been doing here the past while," Shantiel said in awe. "Giving people hope by teaching them to fight this war rather than standing idly by and pretending nothing is happening." Shantiel stepped up to the board that had momentos of the people who either died at Voldemort's hand or fought for the same kind of justice. "It's sad how the Ministry is doing nothing about this."

"That is the main reason behind the D.A.—to do something about what the Ministry isn't doing and keep the fight going—a fight which was started so many years ago," Harry said with raw emotion, looking at his parents and Sirius standing with the rest of the Order. "It's the absolute least I can do."

Shantiel just remained silent out of respect. Harry turned toward her while still looking at the floor and said, "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Harry," Shantiel said with full understanding, Harry nodded gratefully. They were interrupted by more people coming into the room. One of those people happened to be Adonna. She smiled while spotting Harry and Shantiel.

"I had a feeling you would be here, Shantiel," Adonna said, her smile widening. "Hello, Harry," she greeted the young man.

"Hello, Adonna," Harry returned the greeting before the tall witch moved over to the front of the room. More people poured into the room soon filling it up to the usual number of people, plus a few new members. Harry waited until everyone was there before he started the meeting.

"Okay, first off, I would like to welcome most of you back from last year and those who are new this year," Harry began. "Madam Adonna is going to be helping me with this meeting as a co-instructor." Everyone clapped and cheered as Adonna stepped up next to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry, everyone else. Part of defending yourself from the Dark Arts is conquering your fears. But like most things, it isn't that easy to do," Adonna said while moving to a very tall wooden wardrobe. "As you know, Boggarts are shape-shifters that adopt the image what we fear the most. Therefore, practicing with a Boggart would be a nice lesson in overcoming our fears. I want all of you to form a line behind me and each of you will have a turn." Everyone quickly lined up behind the healer.

"For those of you who are new to this, the trick with Boggarts is that you have to think of something funny because laughter is the best way to defeat a Boggart. Imagine your Boggart in a ridiculous predicament, and wave your wand just so," she paused and demonstrated, "and then chant, 'Riddikulus!'" Everyone nodded in understanding, one by one each of them faced the Boggart. Its forms ranged from spiders to snakes to bats to Professor Snape in drag.

Harry's Boggart turned into a black-clad individual. At first, Shan thought it might be a Death Eater, but realized it was something else instead. Something she had only heard about but never seen before—a Dementor. Several of the kids gasped until Harry shouted, "Riddikulus! And instead of the ghastly orifice on the creature, a pair of big pink lips protruded out from under the hood and started making kiss-kiss noises. Everybody laughed mightily while the confused Boggart flailed around.

Shantiel felt a huge knot building up inside the closer her turn got. She wasn't sure if she wanted to show everyone what made her afraid. She slowly stepped up in front of the creature with her breath held. The Boggart twisted and turned until it turn the form of a person in a mask and a dark hooded robe.

Shantiel ignored her thumping heart that felt like it was trying to break her ribcage and shouted, "Riddikulus!" The Death Eater started doing a wild kind of stamping flamenco dance.

Everyone laughed while Adonna came over to put the Boggart back into its wardrobe. Adonna opened the door and began guiding the dancing Death Eater back into the cabinet. But before it was completely back inside the mask fell off of the Boggart's face, clattering onto the floor and vanishing. The laughing immediately turned into surprised gasps as the blonde head and pointed features of Draco Malfoy were revealed. His expression quickly became darker and more frightening as the Draco-Boggart made its way towards Shantiel. She was frozen to the spot in shock. Draco-Boggart started to raise its arm as if to aim a non-existent wand at the scared blonde girl when Adonna aimed her wand at the Boggart. She muttered a quick incantation that caused it to be drawn instantly back into the wardrobe.

"I think that we should end this here," Adonna said calmly. "That's enough fun for one lesson." Shantiel was still standing in the same spot. People were whispering in hushed voices as they started to gather their things and head back to their houses.

"Shantiel, are you alright?" Adonna asked with concern. Shantiel's face was now ghostly pale.

Harry slowly approached the blonde girl, also greatly concerned about what everyone just saw. It took her a few moments before she answered.

"Yes, I'm alright, I'm sorry for what happened…" Shantiel said softly. Harry helped her sit down on one of the ottomans. He certainly knew what it was like to have a teacher intervene on his behalf in such a manner.

"It wasn't your fault, Shantiel. I'm going to have Harry help you back to your house," Adonna said after she finished checking over Shantiel who just nodded in response. The Healer smiled reassuringly and said, "This is exactly why Harry asked me to be here. Sometimes it really is a good idea to have an adult present."

Harry nodded and bade Adonna goodbye and left with Shantiel, with Hermione and Ron and Ginny trailing behind. Shantiel and Harry stayed silent as they made their way back to the common room. Shantiel managed a shaky "Thanks" before heading up to her dorm.

"What happened?" Ron asked after making sure that Shantiel was out of earshot. Harry slumped into one of the armchairs and sighed.

"Don't you see? We had it all wrong, we always did. Shan was never conspiring with Draco at all…" Harry finally answered. "I-I think he has been threatening her or somehow acting as her parents' surveillance while at Hogwarts. He must have wanted her to do something for him but she refused to do so. I'll wager now he is making her life a mess until she breaks."

"It explains why she fears him," Hermione said, exchanging looks with Ginny. They were just as worried about Shantiel as Harry was now.


	9. Transformations

Dear Readers,

A thousand apologies for not updating this story for awhile. First, DJ Vivian was without a computer for 2 weeks, and then I was without one for an entire month. Our collaborative efforts unfortunately fell by the wayside, as we had no way to sign online or even type our ideas onto our computers [both were totally hosed, it turns out.] Hopefully, we still have those who are interested in this story. It was difficult to tell if anybody liked the last chapter, as we didn't receive any reviews at all, negative or positive...so I'll just assume you didn't like it and make sure DJ Vivian and I try harder. Thanks to you again for the time you put into reading TPR. Please enjoy. ~Rae

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**TROUBLES WITH TRANSFORMATIONS  
**

Soon after, a chill came in the air and a fringe of white gently laced the ground. Christmas was fast approaching. Classes for Harry were just a blur to him. He was not only learning more and more about Voldemort from Dumbledore; now he had been going to private lessons with Adonna to improve on his Metamorphmagus abilities. Adonna had been very impressed with how much better he had gotten at it since their first lesson. It had actually been the perfect distraction for him to help take his mind off the new part of the prophecy he and Ron had heard a few days ago.

_Different yet equalled in strength, _

_these Twin Vanquishers must stand as one_

_when the time is right._

_Only by uniting together _

_may this pair destroy pure evil, _

_standing together with the power _

_the Dark Lord knows not…_

Now Harry felt the correlation between he and Neville with the first prophecy wasn't mere coincidence; however; the real answer was a mystery. Harry suffered sleepless nights trying to figure out how to best approach Neville on the subject. Definitely not during a D.A. meeting...not in class...how exactly was he supposed to tell Neville that he had to face down the most evil wizard of all time?

*~*~*~*~*

Shantiel had left right after lunch to make sure she had enough time to get to the Divination classroom. Both Harry and Ginny had been right when they warned the girl at the beginning of the year that Professor Trelawney was more than a bit mental. According to Hermione and Harry, the professor had only make two real prophecies besides the dozen random ones about Harry dying every year. Shantiel couldn't help but agree with Hermione that Divination was a very insubstantial subject but in order to catch up to others in her class, she had to take it as a prerequisite.

Shantiel entered the dimly lit room, deep crimson scarves covering every form of light. The rose incense filled the cramped space with a smothering scent. It looked like a gypsy fortune teller's tent. Shantiel shared Hermione's doubts of the teacher.

Shantiel finally got comfortable in one of the beanbag chairs, when a misty soft voice spoke from the chair in front of the fireplace, "Hello, my child," the voice said, startling Shantiel.

For whatever reasons, Shantiel seemed to be on Trelawney's good side.

Today, the woman had her bushy brown hair pulled back by a brightly-coloured scarf. Her eyes were magnified behind her thick round glasses. Beads hung around her neck with large bracelets lining her wrists and Gothic rings adorned her fingers.

"I'm so sorry to have bothered you, Professor," Shantiel said, trying to push down the feeling of immense awkwardness.

"You are just eager to learn the secrets behind the Inner Eye," Trelawney said once again in a misty voice. "I sense great strengths in you…" Shantiel went to politely thank her when they were interrupted by several other students noisily blustering into the room. Shantiel was grateful for the distraction they provided.

That day was spent trying to read palms. Trelawney read Ginny's palm and warned that her love was unsure of his feelings and that their relationship would fail in three months time. Ginny also told Shan that in one of the earlier Divination classes that day, Trelawney told Jayden Larsen his relationship would come to a tragic end. That gossip had made the rounds since Jayden had made a fool of the teacher by first exclaiming how amazing her prediction was. When she sniffed and said, "Thank you", Jayden then said, "Even more amazing since I don't even have a girlfriend," to which the Slytherin class burst out laughing.

"Everything is doomed to fail with that woman," Ginny whispered to Shantiel, rolling her eyes after Trelawney had gone to read someone else's palm. "It's quite sad." Shantiel was more than relieved when the bell finally rang for class to end.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hello?" queried Harry, as he knocked on the door to Madam Adonna's office.

"Ah, come in, Harry."

"What am I going to learn today?"

"First, we shall see how you've been doing with this past week's lesson. Demonstrate to me that you can change your face into that of somebody else's appearance."

Harry nodded, fully preparing to focus making his face mimic the look of one of his friends. He closed his eyes and after a time, felt his nose grow a bit longer, his cheeks and jaw elongated a bit, and he made sure his eyes turned blue. When he opened his eyes, Adonna was smiling.

"Good show! She said, "You didn't even forget to turn your eyebrows red this time, _Ron Weasley!_ Now prove to me you've earned extra credit."

"Bloody hell," said Harry in perfect imitation of Ron's voice, "that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Madam Adonna."

"Bravo!" exclaimed the Healer, clapping her hands. "Now you've got to work on limb transformation. We'll start with the arms this week."

The two of them practiced for a time until Harry could get the basic gist of the lesson. He wasn't sure when he was going to be able to fit it into his demanding schedule. With Quidditch, extra lessons with Adonna and Dumbledore, along with core classes and exams, it was enough to make his head spin.

*~*~*~*~*

The day dawned for the first student Hogsmeade trip. Shantiel was so excited to meet up with Jayden Larsen that she was nearly tripping over herself.

"What should I wear? How should I fix my hair? Do you think I should do something different? Do you have any make-up I could borrow?"

Ginny just laughed and said, "Don't do anything overly noticeable. He should like you for yourself, not for how much make-up you have on."

Shantiel still looked at her helplessly and Ginny smiled understandingly as she gave Shan a big hug. "You'll be fine, I promise. Look, if you really want to do something different with your hair, we'll have Sadie fix your hair in a nice ponytail. Unless you want it down?"

"No, I think having it all the way down would make me feel too uncomfortable," Shantiel shyly replied.

It was a good thing Shantiel was used to having nannies and caretakers be rough with fixing her hair; she thought Sadie was very gentle. Ginny and the other girls in the dormitory stared at her in shock a bit after she pulled her hair down. They'd never seen her with her bun undone before in the few months that Shan had been there. She was too self-conscious. But Shantiel decided her shyness could be put aside for a few seconds if it meant looking beautiful for a boy. However...

"What?" Shantiel said uncomfortably.

Sadie broke the silence and said, "Well, it's just that...I've never seen you with your hair down before. It's so long and beautiful and healthy! You rarely ever see this colour in someone your age, too. Usually it goes darker by the time you're a teenager."

"Oh, wow!" said Shantiel, blushing.

"You can borrow my outfit, too," Sadie continued. "You like skirts, yeah? I think you'd look great in my thigh-high black skirt with black leggings. You're petite like me and you'd probably fit my clothes just fine. I have a red jumper you can borrow too."

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Shan.

Ginny grinned hugely and said, "See? I told you, you'll be just fine."

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny and Shantiel got all bundled up and went to Hogsmeade together. As Ginny dropped her off outside of Madam Puddifoot's, she also gave Shan directions to The Three Broomsticks. Then the redhead wished Shan good luck and kind of gave her a pitying look as she walked away. Shan didn't know what to make of it until she walked inside the little tea shop.

Miniscule tables and chairs were crammed into every corner, and all the surfaces seemed to be covered in lace and various shades of red, green, and pink. Much more pink than any other colour. At first, it looked a little charming, but then it got on one's nerves. Especially annoying was the clouds which hovered over each table that sprinkled fake snowflakes over everything and everybody. It was constantly falling into Shan's chai tea which she had ordered.

It was extremely awkward to sit in the almost sickening cuteness of the tea shop whilst waiting for Jayden, but he didn't tell her any specific time, so what was she supposed to do? Shantiel sat there, amidst all the kissing couples and stirred her snowflake-tainted tea for well over an hour just waiting for him. It was very difficult to avoid looking at people when they were mere feet away from you.

Shantiel was beginning to think she had been stood up when she noticed the entrance open and Jayden walked through.

He sauntered over to her table, looking rather sure of himself, and said, "Hi! Don't you look nice today?" Then he seated himself and ordered a coffee.

Shantiel blushed deeply in spite of herself, now even more grateful to Sadie for letting her borrow an outfit and fixing her hair in a sleek ponytail.

Jayden and Shantiel sat there, trying to make conversation. He didn't appear at all uncomfortable with sitting amongst the kissing couples. Midway through a sentence, he even asked if he could hold Shantiel's hand. She didn't want to seem weird, so she reached across the table in extreme awkwardness. Jayden appeared not to notice. A warm heat started moving up Shan's arm where the young man touched her. She kept staring at their hands intertwined together. Could this really be happening? One of the most attractive boys in school, and a Slytherin to boot, holding her hand in a romantic tea shop? Belatedly, Shantiel realised that Jayden had stopped speaking and was looking at her.

"What was that? I'm sorry," she apologised.

Jayden was so handsome, he playfully rolled his eyes and patted her hand. "It's okay, I'm used to it." Then he looked into Shan's eyes and repeated, "I said, Professor Slughorn is hosting an exclusive Christmas party. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Shantiel asked immediately. She couldn't believe he was asking her this.

Laughing, Jayden said, "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. So what do you say? Shall we call it a date?"

Shantiel's eyes got even larger at the thought of dancing with Jayden at a party. "Of course!" she found herself replying breathlessly, "I'd love to go with you!"

"It's a date, then," Jayden said, smoothly letting go of her hand and standing up. "I've got to go now, but I'll keep you posted on when the party starts. I'll see you later."

*~*~*~*~*

Harry let out a heavy sigh and trudged up to the boys' dormitory to start getting ready for Slughorn's party. He showered and then put on his dress robes and combed his hair. He stood next to Ron in front of the mirror to fix anything that was lop-sided or wrinkled. Even though he would be with his best friends, he somehow doubted he would magically enjoy the formal setting.

"You know, maybe this party won't be as bad as the last," Ron said while straightening his new navy blue robes.

"Yeah," Harry said, but his mind started wandering back to how Ginny told him that Jayden would be taking Shantiel to the party. Going by what Adonna had told him, Shantiel certainly deserved a nice distraction. However, he'd heard some rumours regarding Jayden's reputation that Ginny hadn't heard. He hated to think it, but in most cases, Slytherins just couldn't be trusted.

Hermione and Ginny met Ron and Harry in the common room in their elegant full-length ball gowns. Ginny's gown was deep burgundy and of a medieval princess style. The lace-up bodice had beautiful beads and lattice work which crisscrossed over the entire gown.. The sleeves were wrist-length white with the same burgundy crisscross along each sleeve. A wreath sat atop her head, with burgundy and gold ribbons streaming down her hair over her shoulders.

Hermione's dress was gorgeous shimmering multi-green with spaghetti straps. The finishing touches included two small flowers on the left strap and jewels placed in intricate swirling patterns over the rest of her dress. Her locks curled into spirals that had white blossoms woven delicately into her hair.

Wow…Hermione…you look-- you look…wow," Ron stammered as he held up his arm for her to take.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, as she smiled hugely, looping her arm through his.

Harry tried to hide his awkwardness and offered his arm to Ginny, "You look very nice…I mean beautiful, Ginny," he said as he mentally kicked himself for messing up.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said as she kissed him and they both blushed.

They headed to where the dinner party was supposed to be held. Upon entering, they saw the room had been transformed into an ice cavern and bright blue flames glowed everywhere. Ice sculptures of snowflakes and swans stood by the door. Slughorn immediately rushed over as soon as he spotted Harry.

"Harry, m'boy! Welcome! Welcome! I must say this is quite the impressive turn out," Slughorn boomed while patting Harry on the back. He looked over at Ginny, beaming even more. "And Miss Weasley, you look quite exquisite this evening! I hope you both have a great time, I must be off to greet the others." He smiled and disappeared within the moving crowd. He and Ginny pushed through the crowd to find the other half of their group.

"Excuse me. So sorry," said a familiar soft voice as she was shoved into Harry. As Harry looked down to knowledge the person's apology, his words disappeared inside his throat as his eyes fell upon the beautiful girl standing there. At first, he didn't know who she was. He thought she was an angel. The more he stared the realisation of who she was dawned on him.

It was her.

Shantiel was wearing a layered gown that fell around her. Blue chiffon flowed over rows of silvery silk and lace. The silver details on the gown seemed to make her almost glow within the room's blue flames. A silver tiara headband completed it all. Both Hermione and Ginny squealed excitedly as they saw the made-over blonde.

"Oh Shantiel, you look so beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging Shantiel.

"Thank you so much and so do the both of you," Shantiel said, "This is my date, Jayden Larsen." He smiled and nodded as he took each girl's hand with a kiss.

"It's nice to meet you both," Jayden said as he took Shantiel's hand.

The tall handsome blonde boy looked at Harry with the oh-so-familiar look of recognition, "You must be Harry Potter. As Shan said, I'm Jayden Larsen," he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry nodded as he shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said woodenly, trying to be civil despite his growing unexplainable wariness for Jayden.

"It was very nice to have talked to you," Jayden said, smiling and nodding his head before walking off with Shantiel by his side.

"Was _that _Shantiel?!" Ron asked in shock as he walked over. Harry shook his head, realising he was still staring at her.

"What? Oh yes…it is." Harry said, pretending not to notice. They found an empty table near the opened balcony doors. Slughorn lightly tapped his glass with his spoon.

"I would like to welcome one and all to my dinner party tonight," he said, pleased. "I am very glad that many of you could come. Please enjoy yourselves." As he sat down everyone clapped before returning to their conversations.

Harry sat in silence from part way across the room, Harry saw Jayden walking toward the crystalline punch bowl on the table. Not too far ahead and to the right of the table was Shantiel.

She looked positively stunning in her dress. Her look was more befitting of a elfin faerie princess rather than a mere schoolgirl.

"Hi guys," he heard her say cheerfully to some friends not too far away. "Are you having fun?"

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked. "You seem kind of distracted tonight."

Harry's cheeks coloured slightly at the thought of Shantiel being a sprite in the forest. That was definitely something that would never ever leave the privacy of his own mind.

"Yes," a smiling Hermione answered back to Shantiel. "Much better than the Yule Ball, I'd say."

Harry continued studiously trying to look the other direction and failing. Shantiel and Hermione were gradually walking toward him now and he was attempting to blend into the stone background.

"So, you said Jayden's off to get some drinks, right?" Hermione inquired of Shantiel.

"Yeah, he's so considerate," the towheaded girl smiled, as she answered Hermione. "He isn't like most of the other Slytherins." Harry stared at the cracks in the stone floor even harder. _I'm here with Ginny, not Shantiel, _he told himself firmly.

"Ginny, I'm okay, I just...I'm just feeling a bit off, is all. I'll be fine." He smiled at his girlfriend. She didn't seem entirely convinced.

"I'm glad to see you going out with him," Hermione smiled more, "I think he quite enjoys being with you too. Isn't it great to see Shantiel with Jayden, Harry?"

Harry grunted noncommittally.

He looked over in another direction and saw somebody else introducing a female vampire to Slughorn.

"Her name is Pandora," said the man, "and she's quite docile, as you can see--" She looked quite emaciated and had glassy eyes. That was until Cormac McClaggen tried to strike her. Instead of being a gracious gentleman, McClaggen had typically decided to take matters into his own hands and attempted to drive a stake through the vampyress's heart.

Pandora took the huge young man and threw him over her shoulder in one smooth motion, causing him to smash into a table. _CRASH! _Everything and everybody else in the room froze, looking in the direction of all the commotion. The man who was in charge of Pandora began admonishing her and she retorted, saying that she was only defending herself from a very real threat. He and Pandora left the room and Slughorn chuckled weakly and said, "Wasn't that exciting?"

"Professor, shouldn't someone help Cormac?" Hermione reminded. McClaggen was where he had landed, on the floor, moaning.

"What? Oh, yes-yes, of course. You—" Slughorn pointed to a random student "—please escort him to the hospital wing." Then the house elves showed up to clean up the table and food that had spilled, and within five minutes, it was as if the incident had never happened.

It was quite interesting, meeting new people and being in the magical surroundings of the ice cave. However, it did get quite cold, especially for the girls, so the couples left and then came back or sometimes didn't return at all

Thankfully, the party hadn't gotten as bad as the Yule Ball. Harry still had that nagging guilt that he had mostly ignored Ginny during the evening. It was a good thing that Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry went their separate ways after the party. The couples had some memorable, and private, snogging together. Plus it was fun to finally see McClaggen get his comeuppance for being an idiot. And by a girl, no less. Harry returned to his dorm, feeling pretty content. Moments later, a very cheerful Ron entered the room Harry hid his smirk by pretending to be yawning.

"Hey, mate," Ron said with a cheesy smile. "Some party, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "G'night, Ron."

"G'night, Harry," Ron said before Harry shut his curtains.


	10. True Colors

Dear Readers,

Thanks for your encouragement. We have been busy yet nonetheless have managed to post a chapter. It's a bit on the short side, but there's some critical things within that happen. You have been warned that this chapter is a bit more grown-up than the others have been thus far. Please enjoy! Thanks again!

~Rae

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**TRUE COLORS  
**

As Shantiel followed Jayden out of the party, she rubbed her arms trying to warm up a bit after being inside the ice cave for so long. The blonde girl was still blown away at the fact that she and Jayden had just danced the night away. It almost seemed to good to be real; it felt like a dream. She was on cloud nine for sure.

After placing his jacket around her slender shoulders, she and Jayden walked down the corridor and to a hidden space of the hall. Jayden delicately brushed her hair back behind her shoulders.

"So beautiful..." he murmured. "I knew you'd clean-up nicely," he continued. "None of my friends would listen..."

He let his fingertips barely slide down her arms as he hypnotized her with his deep blue eyes. They began kissing and unexpectedly, Jayden slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Shantiel's heart pounded against her chest as she timidly returned the kiss feeling like she was flying more than ever.

Jayden deepened the kiss and pressed Shantiel back against the wall. His hands started roaming all over the place, awakening feelings within the blonde girl which she never even knew she had. He was holding her a bit too tightly, crushing her.

"Uhm, Jayden?" Shantiel said shyly. "Please...don't..." she gasped between kisses.

"Okay," he replied softly, backing off. "I'll stop."

Shantiel began to breathe a sigh of relief, happy that he'd stopped. But her relief was short-lived, as was her bliss of being with him.

It all came to a crashing halt when he reached forward and felt him sliding down the straps of her dress and he began nibbling on her neck. He cupped her breast in his hand.

A huge hole was quickly growing within Shantiel's stomach while her happiness had been exchanged for the seed of terror. Though she had never dated before, this way going much too fast for her liking.

"Jayden, don't do that," Shantiel said, her voice more sure. Jayden certainly took his time to stop what he was doing.

"Yes, my pet," Jayden said, flashing his trademark smile. Shantiel frowned, quickly placed her straps back on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but this is making me very uncomfortable," She said. Jayden laughed and looked at her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Shan, everyone's nervous their first time," he said as he returned to what he was doing. His hands went back for her shoulders but she gave him a hard shove. He seemed a bit bewildered by her actions.

"I said that I was uncomfortable," Shantiel said looking at him, a bit hurt. She had never wanted to get away from someone so much before. She walked away without another word and rubbing her arms as if to wipe away the feeling of disgust that came over her.

~*~*~*~

Harry felt horrible for how he treated Ginny at Slughorn's Christmas dinner party the night before. At the same time the image of Shantiel looking so beautiful still remained inside his mind. He was determined to rid himself of it and somehow made up for ignoring Ginny. When Harry entered the common room he was greeted by a happy Ginny. She was wearing her Christmas jumper as well.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Ginny said, kissing his cheek as he took the gift. Harry smiled and kissed her back, still surprised with that Ron had been okay with him dating Ginny. Thinking of romance...Ron and Hermione had finally become an official couple at the dinner. So, that kept Ron's spirits extremely high.

"Thanks, Happy Christmas to you too, Ginny," Harry said, following her to where the others were sitting in front of the fire. Ron, as always, had almost had half of his gifts opened and scattered about him. Hermione was reading with Crookshanks curled up in her lap sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, mate. Happy Christmas," Ron greeted him as Harry sat in the empty chair. Ginny sat in front of his feet. They started opening presents once more.

It wasn't until the last present between the four had been opened that Shantiel finally came down from the girls' dormitory. Ginny rushed up and hugged her tightly. Harry remained silent remembering the previous night and how she looked, he quickly averted his eyes to one of his Chocolate Frogs.

"Happy Christmas, Shantiel," Hermione said as the girls joined the others.

"Thank you and Happy Christmas to you as well," Shantiel said half-heartedly.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked over at Shantiel. She sounded...worried? No, more than that. She sounded a bit stuffed up…like she'd been crying.

"Shan, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" the blonde girl hedged, clearly avoiding the subject. She began staring at the carpet and tracing invisible patterns with her toe.

"Well, whatever it is—if anything—you can talk with us about it, okay?" Hermione gave Shantiel a sidelong hug.

"Okay," said Shantiel. She was so quiet Hermione could barely hear her.

Suddenly, Ginny bounded up to the blonde girl with several small boxes in her arms, "I hope you don't mind that a couple of the girls and I got you some gifts," Ginny said cheerfully as she watched Shantiel's surprised expression.

"Oh, you didn't have to," Shantiel said, her cheeks slightly coloring. Harry could tell that this was another experience that the blonde girl never really experienced. Ginny had mentioned something about Shantiel's parents not really celebrating Christmas.

"It was nothing! We wanted to!" Ginny said. "Go ahead, open them!"

Shantiel gave a half-hearted smile as she sat down on the rug with Ginny beside her. The first present was a silvery pink one with a silver bracelet inside with a pink butterfly charm that read "Best Friend" on the front. After opening the make up kit and the maroon with gold lining homework planner from Hermione, a tapping came from one of the windows, Ron stood to let a very majestic looking brown owl fly in. It flew towards Shantiel dropping an envelope by her foot then turned around and flew back out to the window.

"Who is it from, Shan?" Ginny asked as the blonde opened it.

"Not sure—it didn't say on the envelope," Shantiel said, pulling out what looked like a card. Harry was certain that it must have been from Jayden. Shantiel opened the simple card with the snowman on it and read what was written inside of it. The second she finished she softly excused herself letting the card fall from her hand. She left through the portrait hole. Confused and curious as to what upset her, the four crowded around as Harry picked up the card and read:

Dear Whom This May Concern,

Happy Holidays.

From the Biggs

"No wonder she's so upset," Hermione said, looking at the portrait hole. The others nodded in agreement. "How can they be so cruel to their own child?" She added in disbelief.

Harry was the only one who truly knew the answer to that question due to the years he had to deal with the Dursleys. It still didn't make it right. Harry truly felt for her in that moment. He sighed, laying the card on the table as he walked towards the portrait to find her. He knew just where the blonde girl went; he noticed that the door to the Room of Requirement hadn't vanished yet. Slowly, Harry opened the door and entered the replica of the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. He saw the girl sitting in the same spot that he had found her after that fateful Quidditch game. She looked out the snowy window as she hugged her knees to her chest. Harry took a deep breath before he approached her while figuring out how not to startle her.

"It always hurts the most when you want them to care," Harry said from the archway with an empathetic voice. Shantiel looked at him and then looked at her legs.

"Yeah, I don't know why it even bothers me when I should be used to stuff like this," Shantiel said as she wiped her eyes. Harry sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Because deep down we crave the love that families should give and maybe because we in a weird love/hate type of way we actually love them. We may pretend that it doesn't bother us in hope that we can stop hurting," Harry said. "At least that's what Hermione told me, anyway," he smiled sadly. "She also said we secretly ask ourselves what is it that we are doing wrong, if anything. Sadly, our families never discovered what love really is or how to show it."

"They never once asked what house I am in, or if I made any friends… No congratulations on catching the Snitch. Nothing… I can never live up to their expectations," Shantiel said once again looking out the window. "I don't know what I do that makes them so ashamed of me… Sorry, I have never told anyone about this part of my life before."

"It's okay, I understand completely. For whatever reasons, they're blinded and can't see anything good… All the Dursleys care about is being normal and that's it. If you are a little bit different they turn their backs. My Aunt Petunia did that to her own sister all because she was a witch. When my mum and dad died, my aunt acted like they were asking for it. No remorse for her sister," Harry said with raw emotion. Shantiel looked up at Harry, her respect for him was growing and more then anything she was grateful for his genuine compassion for her.

They stayed there for quite some time, Harry sat with her and did what he could to comfort her. After a couple hours had passed, they headed back down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny, Hermione, and to Shantiel's surprise even Ron gave her warm welcomes. They spent the rest of the day playing Wizard's Chess and drinking hot cocoa that Dobby had brought them. Shantiel liked the feeling of what Christmas was supposed to be like and was able to forget about her parents' impersonal card for a time. She had real people who cared about her, instead of people like her parents..._and Jayden_, she thought with a shiver. What could have been better than that? The little group went down to the Christmas feast in the Great Hall. Though not too many people were in attendance, it was so much better than a giant manor and having to spend that time alone with her books. Neville and Luna even joined them. Shantiel's little circle of friends made it that much easier for her to ignore Jayden during the Christmas feast.

Harry saw the blonde girl truly shining at the feast; he could tell that she needed this feeling of belonging. It reminded him of his first real Christmas at Hogwarts. He was happy that he could put to rest all negative feelings between Shantiel and himself. It was the best gift he could give her that Christmas, and hoped it would be enough.

*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your holiday, Madam Adonna, but I'm afraid it is of utmost importance," said Professor Dumbledore.

"No apology necessary, Headmaster," replied the healer, "what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"It should be no secret that there is something peculiar about Shantiel."

"That much is obvious, yes, Headmaster."

"Severus has let me know that as of several years ago, the girl's adoptive parents had never expressed their desire to have a child before. That they suddenly seemed to have a young Shantiel out of the blue. What was most odd is that they never spoke about her until they mentioned how they had a sick daughter. Nobody seemed to know that she existed before her illness. So I did some investigating."

Madam Adonna smiled grimly, "How…characteristic. And what did you discover?"

"I looked up Muggle police records in the area around that time. A young blonde child, age 4, and her parents went missing on the night in question. It just so happens that her parents were known wizards. They were known, because I knew them and was helping to hide them, like I was helping to hide so many others. I was devastated when I heard the news that the Death Eaters got to them and never saw nor heard from them again."

Adonna's eyes opened wide as she realized the significance of his words. "Don't tell me you suspect that Shantiel and this young blonde child…"

"…are the same person, yes," concluded Dumbledore.

"What led you to believe this, sir?"

"Because I discovered that Lizzy, the young blonde girl's friend, is still alive."


	11. Chosen Ones

Dear Readers,

Woohoo, 3rd chapter in 2 weeks! Keep a-reading!

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**CHOSEN ONES  
**

Adonna walked up to the vine-covered building. She had been in places like this before and it was always the same…but not this time. The reason behind why she was there made it different. She made her way to the Nurse's Station.

"Excuse me," Adonna asked, "But I'm looking for Victoria Haynes? I'm here to interview one of her patients, Elizabeth Stevenson." The receptionist looked at her as soon as the healer had said Lizzy's name.

"Oh yes, you're the woman from Social Services that Madam Haynes had mentioned a week ago," the auburn woman said politely. "I'll let her know you're here," she said, before entering a smaller area behind the desk.

Adonna didn't have to wait long because within moments a severe looking older woman walked out of the smaller room and stopped in front of her.

"You're Adonna Tonks, I presume?" Victoria said with some brusqueness. Adonna nodded her head and shook Victoria's hand. "I found it rather odd that they sent you out here after so long."

"Well, we found something of interest about what happened to Lizzy," Adonna said. Victoria's expression changed slightly.

"You mean Shantiel Peterson?" Victoria questioned the tall healer knowingly.

"Pardon?" replied Adonna with confusion.

Victoria sighed and explained, "When she came here almost ten years ago where we told about the drama that damaged Elizabeth's mind. How the little girl she was watching was kidnapped and possibly killed in front of her. As a result of the trauma, Elizabeth adopted the little girl's name and personality. She barely escaped herself; they found her unconscious on the ground. Her parents didn't know what to do so they brought her here."

"I see. May I speak to her?" Adonna asked, becoming more intrigued in the story and connecting the puzzle pieces together.

"Yes, but I don't know how much you'll get out of her. She is rather subdued and has the behavior of a child," Victoria warned as they started walking down the hallways. She stopped outside of a door before knocking softly and entering, "You have a visitor." She moved aside to let Adonna in and shut the door behind her.

The young woman had dull almond hair that hid her face as she sat in the chair by her bed and her sullen hazel eyes slowly made their way up to Adonna's.

"Hello," the young woman said softly. "Who are you?" Adonna smiled warmly at her as she sat down next to her.

"I'm Madam Adonna, and I was hoping you could tell me what happened before you came here?" Adonna said, kindly hoping to ease the girl's nervousness. Lizzy averted her eyes and remained quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

"No one else really believes what I tell them," Lizzy said, even more quietly. Adonna remained just as quiet but also understanding as well.

"You can tell me what happened, I'll listen and I promise I won't judge you in any way," Adonna said with the same softness as the girl. Lizzy sighed and said, "I've heard that before. But you won't leave until I tell you, right?"

Adonna smiled ruefully and said, "Not necessarily, but it would help me if you did mention it. You may call me 'Adonna', by the way."

"Okay, I'll tell you," Lizzy replied wearily, "We were playing games and stuff for awhile before I went to bed. Then these bad black-robed people came and they hurt me and hurt my babysitter. They hurt us with wooden sticks that had green lightning coming out the end of them. I blacked out and when I woke up my friend was gone…" Tears ran down her face at the end of her story. "These people came saying they were my parents but they weren't and they were calling me by a different name." Lizzy concluded.

"Then they brought you here?" Adonna questioned delicately. Once more the girl nodded in response. "I need to do something but it won't hurt at all," said Adonna as she pulled out a stopper from inside of her pocket. She gently placed the tip of her wand to Lizzy's temple and drew out a silvery strand and placed it inside of the stopper. "Thank you for everything."

"I just wish I could tell my friend that I'm sorry…" Lizzy said remorsefully. Adonna smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you," Lizzy said as she looked out the window. Adonna sighed and as she surveyed the room, something on the nightstand caught her attention. It was a battered looking diary and for some reason Adonna felt drawn to it.

"Is this your diary?" Adonna asked as she picked up the book.

"No," Lizzy said as she shook her head, "I think it belonged to my mum. They brought it here with me. It's all I have left."

"Oh…" Adonna thought about how to approach this without causing uproar. She cautiously continued on, "Would you mind if I took this to a girl who is going through something like you? I feel that this may help her."

Lizzy remained silent again only in thought, Adonna prepared herself for any type of outburst that may occur. Lizzy's response caught the Healer off caught, "Yes, you may take it if it would help someone else." Adonna smiled and nodded in thanks. She bade the young woman farewell before leaving the room. Though not much, they now had two things that could unlock everything to the mystery surrounding Shantiel and what happened all those years ago.

~*~*~*~

The bell rang for lunch as Shantiel returned to the school after Hagrid's intriguing lesson on Pegasuses. He had found a foal and adopted it. Ginny said that it wasn't uncommon for Hagrid to "adopt" any animal he found or got, and especially dangerous animals. She had told the blonde about the baby dragon, Norbert, whom Hagrid hatched but had to have Ginny's brother Charlie come and take Norbert back to Romania. She also explained about Buckbeak.

Shantiel sat down at her usual spot but before she could get settled, she saw Jayden coming her way.

"Hi, Jayden," Shantiel said tersely. She really did not want to talk to him. And by the look on his face, she could tell he didn't really want to be around her either. "What do you want?"

Jayden ran a hand uncomfortably over his perfect light-brown hair and cleared his throat.

"I need to talk to you," he said, making Shantiel even more cautious about why he had come over. He took her hand and led her out to the foyer. "Shan…I can't do this anymore… I'm sorry. It just isn't working between us," he added before turning back to the Great Hall.

"Jayden, wait!" Shantiel called out. It felt as if that lovely day were crumbling around her. "What do you mean? If you don't--" the blonde girl started to hiccup on her words in spite of herself, "--if you don't want to be together anymore, you at least owe me an explanation!"

"Fine!" Jayden spat, "Make this all complicated! It got back to my parents how I'm dating a Gryffindor," he said the word as if he'd tasted something particularly nasty. "And you—you actually _like_ other Gryffindors! They're your friends! I thought you were just being nice to them. Your father was Slytherin, haven't you got any pride? Any sense of propriety about how a girl of your station should behave?" Shantiel could feel herself withdrawing mentally from the situation. This was so much like any other time Matilda had yelled at her. Unfortunately, Jayden wasn't finished yet.

"I can't believe I was ever attracted to you. We're all wrong for each other, can't you see? Don't you know how I could never be seen anymore with somebody like you? A misfit who came to school four years too late and committed the grievous mistake of being Sorted into Gryffindor House!" Jayden whirled around in the direction of the Slytherin common room, leaving Shantiel behind him in his turbulence.

The young woman stood there dumbfounded and frozen in shock about what just happened. She hardly heard the person speaking from next to her.

"Hey, are you all right?" Harry's voice asked from her left, she blinked several times almost as if she'd imagined the entire thing. "I saw what happened..."

"Not quite sure," Shantiel replied numbly. Vaguely she noticed how every face in the Great Hall was staring in her direction. Evidently, almost the entire school had heard what had just transpired between her and Jayden. But it wasn't even real, was it?

Harry was talking again, "Come here. Follow me—I know just what you need." He was leading her, towing her along with him, but she didn't know where...nor did she really care. Before she knew it, they'd both arrived at the Room of Requirement in the DA room.

Harry closed the door as Shantiel slumped down onto the couch. He knew all to well about breaking up. He'd felt a slight twinge of guilt, because he had broken up with Cho Chang in a nearly identical way as Jayden had just broken up with Shantiel. Or at least—that's what he assumed. He didn't know it, but Shantiel was trying to think of a way to let Jayden know she didn't wish to be with him anymore. That was all because of the incident that happened after the Christmas Party. However…this was something she hadn't anticipated—Jayden insulting her about who she was just because she wouldn't do what he wanted her to. And…it…hurt…bad.

Harry walked over and awkwardly sat next to the girl in silence. At least he hadn't insulted Cho's character in front of hundreds of people though. Harry wanted nothing more than to give Jayden Larsen a good punch in the face. Any boy who treated a girl the way Jayden had just treated Shantiel needed a sock to the mouth. Not knowing what else to do, Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders for comfort. She laid her head on his shoulder and began mumbling.

"Does Ginny know you're here?"

Harry smiled. "Who do you think sent me out of the Great Hall to find you? She figured it was better to send another boy in case Jayden didn't leave on his own. I wanted--" he stopped himself before confessing what he really wanted to do and instead said softly, "I'm sorry that he hurt you like that. That was so wrong."

"I don't know," Shantiel replied, "maybe he is right. Maybe I was stupid to ever think somebody like him could love somebody like me."

"How can you say that, Shantiel?" Harry was clearly surprised. Then he shared something personal with her, "I lived with relatives who shout stuff like that at me all the time when I'm with them. That doesn't make it okay."

"But you do it, too," she said so quietly, as if fighting back tears.

"What? When?" Harry asked fearfully, almost a whisper.

"When we're practicing for Quidditch."

Harry sat there, stunned. As much as he wanted to deny it, she was absolutely right. He felt foolish, guilty, and had nothing to say at all except for, "You're right. And I'm very sorry."

"It's okay, I know that deep down you were just trying to help me be the best player I can be."

"Is that why you've been less feisty? Because Hermione told you what I told her?"

Shantiel nodded, blushed a little, and looked up at him with glistening eyes, "Yes."

"Thank you for understanding me," he replied.

"Same," she said as tears started flowing freely now. It was quite some time before she could stop and she soaked the one side of Harry's shirt with her hot tears.

"We keep meeting up like th-this," Shantiel hiccuped, "I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it," Harry said, "I think you're a bit entitled, considering what just happened." He stood and knelt in front of her. "Know what might help?" Harry asked, taking her hands in his.

"What?" Shantiel answered miserably.

Harry got up and stood with her. "If you cast your Patronus. Just think of the happiest memory you have ever had," Harry said from next to her.

Not really seeing how this would help at all when she felt so depressed, Shantiel did what he suggested. She withdrew her wand from her robe and closed her eyes in search of her happiest memory. She knew she had few so she had to go deep within her mind and her past. However, it didn't take nearly as long as she expected to find what she needed.

"Remember to let that light fill you up," Harry reminded, "mind, body, heart, and soul. Once you do that, nothing can stop you."

"Expecto Patronum!" Shantiel yelled, with her wand raised high. A feeling of serenity fell over her as silver wisps came forth from her wand. They quickly formed into a large animal with hooves. Harry judged by the size that it was probably a Hippogriff or horse, but he was wrong. It transformed into a beautiful white Pegasus with expansive wings. It cantered across the length of the room, almost matching the majestic style of his Stag. The Pegasus faded after a few moments. Shantiel turned to face Harry who still had concern written on his features, "Thank you again, Harry," she said with a peaceful look on her face. She was no longer crying..

Like the gentleman he was, Harry made sure Shantiel returned back to the Great Hall. Ginny met up with them and immediately hugged Shantiel.

"Are you alright now? That stupid git, I was starting to believe that he wasn't like the rest of those pompous idiots," Ginny said, balling her fists. "At the next Quidditch game I'm sending a Bludger to his head." They all laughed at this which made the blonde girl feel even better.

"Thank you so much, guys," Shantiel said, hugging both of them.

"S'wot mates're for, right?" Harry said with a reassuring smile. Each went their separate ways to class.

*~*~*~*~*

Shantiel was walking down the fourth-floor corridor one night when she noticed the Divination professor. It was of particular note since Trelawney rarely ever left her classroom. Hoping to avoid being noticed, Shantiel slinked by until the teacher greeted her.

"Good evening, dear."

Shantiel mumbled a reply and avoided looking at her until Trelawney appeared to be having some kind of fit. The blonde young woman was thinking about getting Madam Pomfrey when Trelawney spoke again but in a deep raspy voice.

"The season of death is nigh. The Dark Lord and his minions have wrought destruction in every manner possible, having left mayhem and misery in their wake.

"The twin Vanquisher has approached, learning what needs to be learned, changing as needed to be changed. Our lion amongst serpents shares much with the first Vanquisher, part snake and part griffin. Upon hearing this prophecy, both Vanquishers will know, with certainty, their destinies together as The Chosen Ones.

"They must be vigilant and wary of the danger, lest they be destroyed. As long as the Vanquishers remain together, their force is unstoppable. The power the Dark Lord knows not shall be his downfall, and all shall be made right once more..." Trelawney slowly came out of her trance shortly after. She jumped slightly as she noticed Shantiel and frightening the young woman more in the process.

Shantiel wasn't quite sure what to think about what Trelawney had said or done. How was she to know that this wasn't part of Professor Trelawney's infamous off-the-wall random predictions or an actual prophecy? It unnerved Shantiel to no end.

"Are you okay, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked with a good amount of concern. Shantiel nodded, and ran quickly away as the professor turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

Shantiel turned a corner and Draco walked rapidly towards her, a wicked smirk spreading across his face.

"So maybe the old loon is good for something after all," Draco said icily as he kept moving closer to the girl. She knew that Draco was unhappy about his failed attempt of using her to kill Dumbledore.

"What do you want from me now? I thought that you would tire of playing these games," Shantiel got her wand out and aimed it.

Suddenly Draco caught her off guard as he shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Shantiel's wand flew outward but she dodged behind a nearby pillar. She tried to quiet her panting as she heard Draco coming closer to where she was. She waited for the right moment.

"Why do Gryffindors have to make things so damn hard?" He was a hands' reach away from her, his wand was aimed.

"Accio, wand!" Shantiel bellowed from her place of hiding. With in seconds, her wand had flown into her grip. "Stupefy!" she shouted.

Draco dodged it without batting an eyelash and just as quickly regained his composure to attack again.

"Deprimo!" he hollered, Shantiel has just felt the wind of the spell and the ground-shaking explosion as she ran into the girls' bathroom.

~*~*~*~

Harry barreled around the corner and what he saw was that Draco had Shantiel cornered as he pointed his wand at her. She dodged the curse but Draco followed her into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry immediately charged after them. His entrance made the Draco momentarily loose his original target.

The blonde boy wheeled around and smirked darkly as he spotted Harry, "Look who came to save the damsel as always. Crucio!" Draco shouted, but Harry was able to dart away toward where Shan was hiding. The curse bounced off the wall causing another loud bang that echoed.

"What are you _doing_ here?!" Shantiel yelled to Harry, simultaneously annoyed and grateful.

"It's a long story," he replied, keeping his wand at the ready, "suffice it to say I was following Draco."

"What'll we do now?" Shantiel said, "he has us cornered!"

Harry remembered one of the spells that he had come across in the Prince's book now was the perfect time to use it.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled, within seconds blood spurted from Draco's face and the front of his robes.

"Harry…?" Shantiel said as she crept out of the stall unsure of the silence. She gasped in horror as she saw a paler then normal Draco lying on the floor bleeding everywhere.

Harry quickly ran over to Draco with a million different thoughts running through his mind. It was true that he loathed Draco with a passion but he would never mean to kill him. He knelt next to Draco with Shantiel behind him just staring in disbelief for a few seconds. She then ran out to find help and in minutes Madam Adonna and Snape who looked very livid pushed passed both teenagers. Adonna knelt down and started tracing the deep wounds while chanting a spell over and over. The blood flow seemed to ease. Shantiel tugged on Harry's sleeve as he watched still in a horror-stricken trance. Her voice drew him out of his trance.

"Harry? Are you alright?" The blonde girl asked softly, her voice spoke volumes of concern. Harry was now staring at her as if for the first time; he knew exactly why Draco tried attacking her and so did she. She pulled him out into the empty corridor quickly.

"I—I think Trelawney made a real prophecy…I'm the Second," Shantiel said, in a solemn tone. "Draco heard it too that's why he attacked me." Harry continued to stare at her as his brain raced to catch up to what had been said. They had it all wrong, it wasn't Neville or Ginny but someone Harry didn't even to think about being the one. It was slowly all making sense.

"But Draco--" said Harry, walking back around the corner.

"--is none of your concern," Snape said tersely. "He will live. Barely."

Two more students showed up, helped Snape put Draco on a stretcher and carried him away to the hospital wing.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Yes, you do. I'm very disappointed in you, Harry. I never thought you would've used a spell such as that against an enemy."

"I didn't know--"

" You used an unknown spell against a classmate?"

Harry nodded miserably and looked at the floor.

"I hate to do this, Harry, but you must be disciplined. You will be banned from Quidditch the rest of the season. Go see the headmaster this instant. You as well, Shantiel."

Harry hung his head as he led the way to the Headmaster's office. They remained silent the whole way both wondering what this meant and what would happen now.


	12. Dangerous Disguises

Before Harry even raised his hand to knock on the door, he heard Dumbledore's voice beckoning them inside. Both teenagers timidly entered the room and approached the elderly wizard's desk.

"Harry, Shantiel, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Dumbledore said from his desk. His blue eyes pierced through them. Both of them remained silent with the feeling that he knew what had just happened.

With guilt boiling over inside of him, Harry finally broke the strained silence, "I had been following Draco for awhile now due to my suspicions of him. I saw him corner Shan in the corridor by Myrtle's bathroom and…" Harry trailed off, still feeling horrible for what he did.

"Knowledge is a very wise thing to have but it is what we don't know that is so much more dangerous to us," Dumbledore said, solemnly. "Why do you think he was trying to hurt Shantiel, Harry?"

Harry looked at the blonde girl standing next to him, unsure of just how to answer the headmaster's question but Shantiel answered for him.

"He overheard Professor Trelawney making another prophecy about me… being the other Chosen One, sir," Shantiel finished, quietly.

"I see," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard as he looked between them. "And what was it that she said?"

"The season of death is nigh. The Dark Lord and his minions have wrought destruction in every manner possible, having left mayhem and misery in their wake.

"The twin Vanquisher has approached, learning what needs to be learned, changing as needed to be changed. Our lion amongst serpents shares much with the first Vanquisher, part snake and part griffin. Upon hearing this prophecy, both Vanquishers will know, with certainty, their destinies together as The Chosen Ones.

"They must be vigilant and wary of the danger, lest they be destroyed. As long as the Vanquishers remain together, their force is unstoppable. The power the Dark Lord knows not shall be his downfall, and all shall be made right once more…" Shantiel recited. Dumbledore remained quiet for a few moments still looking at them.

"Yes, I had guessed some time ago that it would be you two who are destined to to defeat Voldemort. Not Neville or Ginny as you had originally thought, Harry," he looked at the young man meaningfully and continued. "Both of you have been told by the Sorting Hat that you have a bit of Slytherin in you, yet you chose to be in Gryffindor. Both of you come from similar backgrounds of life," Dumbledore mused out loud. Most importantly, you both carry one thing Voldemort does not."

"So, this really changes everything doesn't it, Professor?" Harry said after finally taking it all in. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes and no. Voldemort still needs to be defeated, but now the two of you must face him," Dumbledore said.

Harry now looked on Shantiel in a completely different light. It was nice to know he wouldn't have to be alone, but this made her a marked person as well. Since Draco knew the latest prophecy, Harry knew that it wouldn't be long before Voldemort found out.

Shantiel's mind kept spinning with so much information all at once. She was also chosen to help Harry defeat the darkest wizard ever.

*~*~*~*~*

Adonna sat at her desk, thoughts still on what had transpired that day. The diary lay on her desk which was now the main subject of her musing. She had even met Annie once, but it was years ago before the Petersons moved to America to go into hiding. So many unanswered questions remained in the healer's mind; much more must exist behind what they are ready knew of the story. Adonna slowly reached over and grabbed the book; there was only one way to find out.

She opened the diary to find small neat hand writing still legible after many years. She flipped through and found the date she was looking for:

25 August, 1983

One would think that because of what happened two years ago  
when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort that there would be nothing  
to fear anymore. It's not known to the Ministry, but there's still  
an underground contingent of Voldemort's Death Eaters.  
They are few in number, yet still remain quite dangerous―  
especially those who want to keep doing what Voldemort had started.  
Lucius Malfoy and Nathan Biggs have essentially gone rogue and are  
leading the contingent. The pair of them have threatened us many  
times. They covet my position as an employee in the Department  
of Mysteries.

Each time I say no, they use the threat of hurting Jakob and our  
little girl, Shantiel. I have grown more and more fearful of what I may  
find one day when I come home. Voldemort first sent his followers  
to get me to go to his side nearly four years ago―ever since the  
prophecy about Harry Potter and himself had been revealed. It is true  
that I have knowledge of the prophecy but it is also my duty to keep  
it safe. I don't know what to do anymore, it's like the celebration of  
Voldemort's "death" was fake and that unknowingly we have this  
danger still lurking around us. I know this won't be the last time they  
try to force us into joining their group. I now fear what the next visit  
may bring to my family.

Adonna again sat in thought, _So they were after her from the start but I still don't understand why the Death Eaters went to such lengths to murder them. _Intrigued, Adonna continued to read the book. She found what was to be Annie's last entry approximately 2 years later.

15 September, 1985

We have been in America for almost two years now and once again  
we have to deny our sweet little girl a birthday party because one  
can never tell who is lurking outside these walls. We came here for a  
second chance but in a way it hasn't seemed to come yet. I can't hardly  
stand living like this anymore… Barricaded in my own home, a prisoner  
in a sense. Tired of fearing everything and having this need to break  
free from everything...

I want my family to flourish so much like how it was before everything  
started. Jakob has said more than once that I have changed and  
because of that I wonder if what I did was the right choice for us.  
I feared even more for my family's lives so that is why I went to Albus  
about all of this to see what I could do for our own protection. Now, I  
wonder if that was made out of haste rather than good planning.

This should be us here with our second chance, a life without fear when  
we can be ourselves again. How else can we watch our little angel,  
Shantiel, bloom? I have decided that come what may, I've had enough  
of being a prisoner. To hell with the Death Eaters.

Adonna closed the book with a heavy heart. She knew that they weren't going to be safe for much longer because they had decided that they couldn't live that way anymore. It was understandable...yet heartbreaking nonetheless. The Biggs did indeed come to their house not once but several times and the last time killed all but the little girl who had become their assumed child. The memory was now the last key to the puzzle that would reveal everything. Adonna slid the diary back inside of her drawer.

Seconds later, Dumbledore's voice called for her through one of the empty portraits that hung from her wall. She once again retrieved the diary and stood. She walked briskly down the corridors to the headmaster's office.

She frowned as she spotted that Severus had gotten to the headmaster's office seconds before her. She nodded curtly to him before following them into the room.

"Again, I do apologise for calling you both so late in the night," Dumbledore said, looking at them. "What we have suspected has been confirmed. Sybill has revealed a third part to her prophecy about who the other Chosen One which is; Shantiel is the Second. However, Draco had heard the prophecy as well. That is the reason behind the attack in the bathroom earlier this evening." Dumbledore informed the others in a solemn tone.

"Professor, when I went to visit Lizzy this morning, I happened to find a diary that happened to belong to Shantiel's biological mother, Annie Peterson. Two of the entries confirm that the Malfoys and the Biggs had visited them on a number of occasions prior to their deaths, each time asking them to join Voldemort's side," Adonna said, placing the book on Dumbledore's desk. "I also gathered the memory you needed."

"Yes, and that is why I fear that Voldemort will know of this as well soon enough. The reason I want you and Severus to keep a closer eye on the three of them—especially Draco," Dumbledore said, putting his hand on the diary. "Now begins the real test on us all."

*~*~*~*~*

Shantiel and Harry were becoming fast friends as of late. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Shantiel walked along the snowy street of Hogsmeade, window-shopping. Ginny was with another group of friends doing some shopping.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Harry said more than asked.

It looked more like a picture perfect Christmas card of the Old World. The little thatched cottages and shops were all covered with a thick glinting layer of crisp white snow. Every tree was slightly glossed with the powdery substance.

"I haven't seen anything more beautiful in my life," Shantiel said in amazement, her eyes sparkling. Harry felt a swell inside at this and grinned.

"My brothers, Fred and George own a joke shop in Diagon Alley," Ron informed Shantiel proudly. "Loads better than Zonko`s, I reckon."

"Really? I would absolutely love to go there someday!" Shantiel gushed.

"Okay, then," Harry chuckled slightly, "I promise, some day I'll take you there."

"It's a date!" Shantiel said, laughing.

Hermione gave a knowing look. "And to think you two were once sworn enemies," she commented, causing both Harry and Shantiel to shrug. Hermione turned and continued walking.

Ron's grunted. "C'mon, we haven't got all day to shop... I'm cold, let's go somewhere warm," Ron said, holding his arms across his chest.

The soft snow crunched under their feet as they made their way to Honeydukes. Shantiel followed the others into the crowded candy shop. It felt so much warmer inside and the blonde noticed other students were gathered by the shelves, buying sweets. The store was filled with thousands of different candies and sweets.

Giant colourful lollipops, creamy chunks of nougat, a large barrel of Fizzing Whizbees, and another of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

She had never been to a candy shop before in her life. She wanted to try everything. There was so much to see and do.

"This is incredible," she said, looking around in complete awe.

"I know," Harry said, smiling, "come on, we'll show you around." They led her over to the shelves. Her amusement and wonder were growing as she made her way through the crowd. She was looking at the shelf labeled "Unusual Tastes".

"These aren't real cockroaches?" she asked timidly, holding the jar of Cockroach Clusters.

"I don't think so, but then again, you never know," Ron said, looking over her shoulder. She slowly put the jar down back on the shelf and slightly shivered.

"I hate bugs," she said disgustedly. Ron laughed quietly to himself; he stopped immediately when Hermione glared at him.

"Oh come on, I was only joking," Ron said. Hermione continued to glare at him and Shantiel softly giggled.

After an hour, they walked up to the counter with pockets full of Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Levitating Sherbet Balls, and Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans. They paid for their treats and went back out in the blistering cold across the way to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

It had been a very long time since Shantiel had felt this happy. She actually liked being around Harry now that she was finally seeing the good parts of his personality that the others had told her about.

Both of the girls sat in a booth by the wall the boys headed to the bar to order the butterbeer.

She was chatting to Hermione about favourite classes and schoolwork when Ron approached with two mugs of butterbeer in each hand.

"Thank you," Shantiel said politely as Ron sat a mug in front of her. He took a seat next to Hermione and started drinking his butterbeer. As Shantiel sipped hers, a warm feeling started from her fingertips and spread throughout her body. The warmth was so welcoming after being out in the cold.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she set her mug down.

"He said he has to do something, but he'll be right back," Ron said after emptying his mug.

After what seemed to be fifteen or twenty minutes, Shantiel was starting to wonder where Harry went to and what was taking him so long.

"Oi, Harry," Ron said waving his hand and the blonde girl turned to see the dark haired young man walking over. "Where've ya been, mate? Fall in or something?" Ron smirked as Harry sat next to Shantiel.

"Like it's your business where I was, Weasley," Harry answered coldly, grabbing his mug. Ron raised his eyebrow at Harry's comment.

"I was just kidding," Ron said quietly.

Shantiel noticed something about Harry's demeanor, but it was something she couldn't quite pinpoint.

Ron happened to be staring longingly over at Madam Rosemerta and said, "Why can't you be more like her, Hermione?"

"Because it'd be ghastly if you two wound up together. Can't imagine Mud-Weasels everywhere. They'd breed so fast they'd take over in no time," Harry said coolly. Both Hermione and Ron seemed to be both caught off guard by what Harry had said. From what Shantiel knew of Harry it wasn't something he would say, especially to his best mates, but it was quickly brushed off. A fifth year student entered the shop and stopped at their booth with a folded piece of parchment in her hand.

"Is one of you Shantiel Biggs?" the girl asked them, Shantiel stood in response.

"I'm Shantiel Biggs," the blonde said curiously as the other girl handed her the folded parchment and left without another word. Shantiel sat back down more curious than ever.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked, putting down her book as Shantiel unfolded the paper.

"Madam Adonna she wants to discuss something with me," Shantiel said, putting the parchment back in her pocket as she downed the rest of her butterbeer.

"Well, we better go then." Hermione said also standing up and followed by Ron.

"No, you guys stay here. I'm sure it won't take very long and I can walk with her. I have been meaning to speak with Adonna myself," Harry said as he stood, the others raised their eyebrows but agreed. Harry and Shantiel made their way back through the snow to the castle. Shantiel had wondered what the healer needed to speak to her about. The two entered the school, they had started to walk down a corridor when Shantiel heard Harry say, "Impedimenta!" After that, Shantiel knew only darkness.

The young man quickly picked up the unconscious blonde girl as his original features were slowly coming back. Thus far Draco's plan was going perfectly as he walked up the stairway to the Room of Requirement. He made sure that no one was watching him before he went into the room. The lost Vanishing cabinet stood in front of Draco; he opened it and set Shantiel down inside of it and shut the door. He muttered the incantation that connected the cabinet there and its twin. He once again opened the door to find it empty...and to join the unconscious girl on the other side.

*~*~*~*~*

Neville walked into the bathroom and he made his way to the last sink. It was a very blustery day and he wanted to fix his hair. As usual though, his comb worked its way down to the bottom of his pocket. He removed the wand, set it on the sink's edge, and continued to rummage in his robes. Out came old parchment with hastily doodled plant sketches, mini paper airplanes, old Drooble's gum wrappers. _CLACK_. Neville's wand fell off the sink to the tile and rolled across the floor in front of the stalls.

He grumbled in frustration, hastily crammed everything back in his pocket, and went to chase his wand. When he bent down to retrieve it, Neville couldn't help but notice the stall had no occupant though its door was tightly shut. How is it that a _locked_ stall would also be unused?

Neville cast his glance around and, sure that he was alone as he aimed his wand at the stall lock and chanted, "Alohomora."

He knocked on the door, and softly called, "Hello, is anyone in here?" before slowly pushing the door open. Upon walking into the stall, Neville's foot distinctly came in contact with something, yet when he looked down, absolutely nothing was there. Nor was he sure of the height of this invisible object. So he reached out his hands, canvassed the air in front of him, while slowly stooping down before again coming in contact with the unseen about ten inches off the floor.

His hands glided along fabric that was very light and silky to the touch, but when he pressed inward the surface yielded easily. Neville continued to press in on the material...felt a shoulder, an arm, a hand...he bolted upright as his breath caught in his throat, pulse pounding in his ears and chest. The unseen object was not a something but a someone. _Have I just stumbled upon a corpse?_ Neville wondered.

He clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down, be rational, think like the Gryffindor he was, do what his mentor Harry Potter would do... He knelt back down, reached out again, and noticed the person underneath the silky fabric was still warm to the touch...so if they weren't dead, they'd still be in some sort of distress if another individual had gone to all this effort to make sure they'd not be found for a long time. Neville tried the counter curse for invisibility, but it didn't work.

Now worried, he sprinted from the stall and bathroom entirely in search of reinforcements to help him with whomever it was in the stall.

Neville exited the bathroom and spotted a red-haired young man sitting at one of the booths. Neville strode up to him, wide-eyed, and said through barely opened lips, "Ron, I need to show you something. Please?"

"Er.. Okay—show me then," Ron said, looking at Neville skeptically.

"_Just_ you. Not here. You _must_ follow me." By the tone of Neville's voice, Ron saw how intense the other young man was and he'd not stuttered even once... There was no need to ask if something was amiss. Hermione shoved Ron a bit with her elbow and he stood.

Luna said bluntly from a nearby table, "I think you should go with him."

Ron reluctantly stood and trudged after Neville to the restroom. After arriving back in the bathroom, Neville briefly explained how he suspected a body covered with a weird silky fabric...yet the counter-spell to make it visible didn't work.

Ron looked sharply at Neville and nodded, simply saying, "Show me," in a terse voice. So kneeling down in front of the stall once more, Neville reached out and guided Ron's hand.

The red-haired young man felt the familiar feel of the fabric, and Ron gave it a good tug... Though they were looking at him upside-down, his glasses were missing, and his mottled face beaten to a pulp, the boys knew the mystery man.

"Blimey," Ron gasped in horror, "it's Harry! But what's he doing back in here when he left with Shantiel ages ago?"

White-faced, Neville replied, "I don't know. He looks real badly hurt. Who did it?"

Ron said darkly, "Whoever did is not going to like it when I get a hold of him. Tell Hermione and go get Hagrid—he's in the pub."

"Right," said Neville as he went to leave and turned back. He aimed his wand and quickly said a counter-curse. "Looked like he was in Body Bind," Neville said self-consciously as Ron threw him a glance of surprise. "I'll be right back with Professor Hagrid," and he dashed out the door.

Harry began moaning in pain as soon as the curse was lifted. His best friend clearly had reason to be hurting...not just his face but his whole body looked to be swollen and covered in dark bruises, and Harry seemed to have lost half his blood out his clearly broken nose onto his clothing. Ron didn't dare move him without help.

"Harry, do you know who did this to you?" questioned Ron. He failed to get an answer.

"They must've really worked you over," he continued worriedly. "But it'll be okay—Hagrid's here and he'll take you to Madam Pomfrey."


	13. Dark Discovery

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for continuing to read the story. Please, please, please, leave us reviews and let us know how we're doing. We've now hit full-blown NOVEL status and only have 25 reviews to show for it. We'd sure appreciate your feedback! And just think: 5 chapters in less than 3 weeks! Not too shabby!

~Rae

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**DARK DISCOVERY  
**

He was surrounded by seeping cold air. That was the first thing Harry noticed upon waking up. Though he was pretty sure his vision had focused, he found he could not see very well at all. The darkness combined with the damp air to create an oppressive atmosphere. This place reminded him vaguely of his dreams that haunted him the previous year...the year Voldemort used his dreams against him to lure him by using his godfather...as bait.

Harry picked himself up off the cold stone floor. He brushed himself off and looked up ahead where a dim light grew brighter ever-so-slowly as he moved forward. He realised he was in a corridor. At the end of the corridor was a giant door with a slot on it and tiny woven bars. It was a cell door and it made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He crept up toward the door and tested to see if it was open. To his surprise, it opened with a loud creaking groan.

Harry's heart was pounding in his ears. His stomach churned and his mouth went dry. What was causing him to feel such fear? The scent in the room was so stifling, so rich and heavy it made him want to lose his lunch.

The room had a tiny window which was what had shown out of the darkness. And in the middle of the room, lying haphazardly as if tossed like a dirty rag, was a body. Harry could tell the body was covered in blood...blood oozed out around the body in a red pool. He saw his reflection in it...untidy hair and a lightening-shaped scar on his forehead. His eyes peered warily back at him. He bent down level with the body; the face was hard to see... Suddenly, the body's hand shot out and gripped the front of his shirt. He jerked backward and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Harry…" the body's voice was unusually soft. "He killed me, Harry...Harry, he killed me because of you…" she said and then her body slumped back down.

"Oh...please, no! Shantiel?" his voice rang hoarsely in the room. She was looking at him unseeingly, slack-jawed as a red rivulet ran out of her mouth. Her eyes were dilated and she appeared broken, shattered like a blood-splattered angel.

"Shan!" he cried.

Then began familiar and evil high-pitched laughter in the distance...

"Not Shantiel–" choked out Harry.

Trying to speak jolted him out of this nightmare… Harry barely had time to register he was laying down in bed before he sat up. Sweat cascaded down his face and neck with the force of a waterfall. Unfortunately, sitting up did nothing to help… He in fact felt sicker since a wave of nausea pummeled him full on with his movement. He shakily raised an arm to wipe the cold sweat from his brow; it stung open wounds on his face and seeped into his eyes, blinding his already clouded vision.

Cradling his head in his hand, Harry's mind began replaying the dream…so fresh and vivid...waking had not dimmed its ferocious reality one bit. Harry's heart thundered in his chest and the dead, bleeding Shantiel's words now repeated echoingly in a ghostly way. Even this was overshadowed by a more urgent reality… Harry's head throbbed terribly, and as he touched his face, he could not help crying out…his wounds went far deeper than skin level…it felt as if a Bludger had slammed into his face and crushed every bone. The waves of agonizing pain were reeling now.. Harry's entire body pulsed excruciatingly…it felt as if he'd been run over by the Hogwarts Express.

He vaguely noticed sterile medicine-like scents in the air…it should somehow seem familiar…yet all other things he was experiencing blocked out Harry identifying anything or anyone around him. There was only Shan...he had to get out of here to find her...

Two hands gently pushed him back into his pillows. So much was happening, Harry had not thought to fight it.

"Harry, you've been hurt very badly," a young girl's voice began, "you have to stay here." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"You don't understand," he weakly said to whomever she was, "I have to find Shan…"

"We know you do," the young woman replied. Something cool and soothing was applied to his forehead. "And you will, just not now...you can't." Her voice caught on the last two words, but Harry didn't care. Injuries aside, he had to make this person see...

The girl had confirmed his worst nightmare... Shan _was_ lost, taken...how dare they make him stay in bed when Shantiel was hurt much worse than he, probably dying...she could be dead already...

An unexpected burst of strength surged through Harry as he thought again of Shantiel's death. He bolted upright and stood so quickly, the person holding him down was caught unaware and he heard them fall on the floor. Upon standing, he gave a nasty sway as new waves of dizziness and nausea rammed into him. He tried to grab something, anything to steady himself with, but it was too late–Harry crumpled to the floor, landing hard on his hands and knees. Why was he so sick, in so much agony? Harry wondered. Somebody had to have done something to him…

"Stay away from me," Harry growled and tried pushing himself off the ground slowly. He stood again, still rather unsteady on his feet and another wave of nausea ploughed into him. He shook his head to ward off the dizziness, but that was the worst mistake of all. A tsunami of vertigo enveloped Harry and he collapsed to his knees again and retched out the meager contents of his stomach on the tile in front of him.

Another unfocused person stepped into his field of view… Harry couldn't let them stop him either...

"What have you _done_ to me?" he tried to demand, but it came out more of a harsh whisper after he threw up. "Don't you touch me!" Harry snarled to the new person.

A deep male voice said, "Harry, mate, we're just trying to–OOOF!!" The voice turned to a yelp of pain as Harry gave him a powerful kidney-punch and dauntlessly continued for the door he spotted last time he fell. That had to be the exit; if he could get help and somehow find Dumbledore, the man would take him to Madam Pomfrey so she could fix what was wrong, and rescue Shan...

As Harry neared the door, the lock clicked, effectively barring him inside. This enraged the young man even further and only renewed his zeal to leave. He spotted a chair next to the door and picked it up. He was going to get out of there one way or another.

"You're not going to keep me here!" Harry said, hurling the chair at the door. _WHAM! _"I'm going to find her!" The chair was now splintering and near breaking as Harry hurled the chair at the door again for a second time and became even more infuriated. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

A simultaneous _thud-snap_ came from the chair shattering in splinters by Harry's intense force. He stood there panting heavily for a moment before attacking the door with his bare hands like a wild beast locked in a cage.

"NO! DAMN YOU!" Harry roared, trying to tear the door down. "You don't understand, I MUST SAVE Shan! I saw her dying..." A person tried touching his arm and again he was so enraged that his vision clouded over more, allowing him to see mere silhouettes.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" he spat viciously and threw off the arm once again. He returned to his battle with the door that was caging him in. He shook the doorknob, gave that up and began clawing at the hinges...sweat and fever blinding him still more... Suddenly, Harry's entire body locked in position and he could no longer move or speak.

"Bring us the cot quickly," an older woman's voice said urgently, "unlock the wheels by turning their brake stop levers." She was standing directly behind Harry, holding him upright so he didn't fall.

The most ominous sense of failure filled Harry as he realized he was utterly unsuccessful in his quest to leave the room. Never was he to escape and find Dumbledore. Harry's antagonists had stopped him again, just as they had stopped him before, did what horrid things to him they could to take his Shan away... Despite this, he struggled in vain against the hex that bound him.. he could not bear the thought he'd been rendered helpless and another life would end, and all because of him.

_ I'm sorry, Shan_, he thought miserably, _I tried, but it wasn't good enough…_

"Thank you, Miss Granger," the older woman spoke again and then said, "Mr. Weasley, and Madam Adonna, please help me lift him onto the cot so we can put him back in bed."

Harry was lifted gently, but even those small movements were enough to push off his over-reactive adrenaline. The feverish nausea and wicked pain returned worse than ever; had he not been body-bound, the renewed shock and letdown would have made tears spring to his eyes. Yet through this, some words penetrated the fog... Granger, Weasley...that meant the other people had to be–

"Gracious, the poor boy had worked himself into a right state," Madam Pomfrey said, concern evident in every word. If she was there, Harry had to be in the Hospital Wing...he'd just managed to wail on Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in his confusion. Why, what happened to him? He was lifted again from the cot and returned to his bed...mind and body in the most confused status yet.

"He fell several times, Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione worriedly. "Is that due his head injuries?"

Adonna answered grimly, "Quite. It's also what makes him ill. Please continue with the cold compress. I'll be right back." Hermione and Ron didn't say anything as the healer hurried away, though Hermione was fighting tears once more. They kept their silence.

Through her brief absence when Adonna returned. "Harry Potter," Madam Adonna addressed him directly now, with a tone of stern kindness, "Yesterday, someone brutally attacked you on the student outing in Hogsmeade. That is why you are here in the school hospital wing. I will remove the Body Bind now to administer several potions to you, including ones that will help with your fever, nausea, and pain. As long as you are agreeable, the Bind will stay off. If not, it shall be used until you cooperate or tire yourself out--whichever comes first. Let's try, shall we?"

The matron needn't have worried about Harry's acquiescence, however...his failure and losing Shan were his only thoughts as Pomfrey and Adonna assisted him with drinking six or seven potions. He'd lost count after the first two. One was definitely the same potion he'd been given fourth year, after his ordeal with Voldemort, when he needed dreamless sleep... His body relaxed with the medication, but all he could focus on was the guilt.

Silent tears sprang unbidden to Harry's eyes, slipped down his cheeks, and pooled up somewhere behind his ears on the pillow. "I'm sorry I failed you, Shan," he mouthed over and over, falling asleep to the imposed internal rhythm, her name soundlessly dying on his stilled, cracked lips.

*~*~*~*~*

Slowly but surely, Shantiel began to regain consciousness. Upon her first few seconds of waking, she felt a sense of heaviness, as if being weighed down. Her neck and body were stiff and slightly sore due the cold unyielding surface she found herself laying on. A wave of dizziness crashed over her as she moved; it ebbed quickly only to be replaced by concern, confusion, and an undercurrent of dread...

It was more than concern for Harry, more than being cold, and not knowing where her current placement was, why, or who took her...

Without warning, she became more aware that she _knew_ she was being watched... the icy chills crept over her whole body... Shantiel's mouth went dry and her airways were starting to tighten.

Inexplicably, just by Harry's descriptions of being in his presence...she suddenly realised who was there. Out of frustration, she searched the darkened area for any outline of a man. It frustrated her even more that he had not shown himself yet... Now, she was feeling more anger than fear...

Shantiel bolted upright, and then faced the direction she was sure he was in shouting, "Show yourself, you bastard! Where is he?" Silence only answered her back; she wasn't going to back down. "Tell me where he is! Show yourself! I know you're there!"

Immediately, the blonde girl was forced to floor again... excruciating pain... intense agony seared through her every nerve. She thought if she could try to roll away from it, it would stop, but it surrounded her.

Tears started pouring down her cheeks...the waves engulfed her wholly. The pain was now so unbearable that she began to scream with the power of it...mentally Shantiel started praying for it to end _please just let me die_, then abruptly-- The feeling ceased as quickly as it began.

"Tut tut tut, Miss Biggs." A menacingly high-pitched voice admonished, lightly from the shadows. "Surely your adoptive parents taught you the proper way to address a willing host. I must confess disappointment." The shrieking voice went on, "but I've no doubt our first little lesson in manners shall help remedy that problem."

She lay there, face down and panting, tears still streaming down her face mixing with the sweat that rained down her face. Fire surged its way through her body and every inch of her nerves felt scorched… The fresh combination of pain and intense fear was now rendering the girl from uttering a single word. Now she knew for herself why he was so feared.

He'd finally stepped out of the shadows and said, "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I, your gracious host, am none other than Lord Voldemort. You would be wise to mind me in future."

All this was said to Shantiel with an almost frivolous air, except the last sentence...where Voldemort's voice took on an edge. After what he'd just put her through, she presently didn't intend to defy him now...especially not in her current condition. "I see that you learn quickly, unlike Potter, but there's no need to worry about him anymore."

The horrible monster had just confirmed her worst fear, Harry was either somewhere there hurt badly, or worse...he was already dead. Her stomach became hollow with these thoughts. If Harry were dead what would Voldemort want her for? Her tears were now tears of loss and guilt for Harry…

"Harry…" she croaked softly, forgetting she wasn't alone and within seconds the same unknown source of agonizing pain lit her nerves on fire causing her to scream, and again she wished for it to kill her. At least then, she could be with Harry...but the pain died away. She lay there with her muscles burning once more and she let out a soft groan.

"How do you like my trap? I would be careful of what I say, if I were you, Miss Biggs. If you say either 'Harry' or 'Potter', these bars will painfully punish you," Voldemort said harshly. "I suggest that you stay away from the bars as well, touching them will hold the same punishment." He turned to leave the room. "No one will know you're here, Miss Biggs," he added, with a gritted jaw.

"If someone should happen to come, they'll have to get passed my guards. I'll briefly introduce them." As he spoke, the room became darker and colder. There must have been half a dozen Dementors surrounding her cage.

Voldemort laughed at her misery, "As I said before it will do you good to mind me since this is going to be your new home. I'm sure that my guards would love to have a more intimate encounter with you," he threatened.

She knew that he wouldn't think twice about letting the Dementors perform the Kiss on her. "Until our next visit, Miss Biggs." He vanished as the Dementors left the room, and their iciness still lingered as she heard the door being locked from the outside. During her encounter with Voldemort, Shantiel remembered that Harry had hexed her, causing her to pass out before she woke up in the cage. Just as quickly, she realized it couldn't have been Harry. She thought back to his behavior just before they left The Three Broomsticks. It had to have been Malfoy disguised as Harry. Draco or someone else had to have taken her wand while she was unconscious. She knew there was no use in fighting…she was completely helpless.

She closed her eyes and soft sobs escaped her as she imagined Harry's limp body laying in a snowy burial all because of her… Another painful thought weighed heavily on her mind; her own tomb was going to be the cage in which she now was lying. She had been left to grieve for the only person that seemed to understand her.

She also noticed every breath she took, her ribs would give a painful throb. Agony of loss and the emotional energy combined with pain were slowly draining her.

It wouldn't take that long to notice she and Harry were missing and search parties would be assembled, but how could they find her? They would probably find Harry's body and just assume she was dead too, thus ending the search. She took another painful breath and only one thought comforted her; at least now Harry was happy with his family and godfather. How long would it take for her to be with her family and just how long was Voldemort planning on keeping her alive?

Her aching body was beginning to give in to the numbing coldness of the Dementors. Emotions were soon following into the deadness, she wanted to feel nothing. That was the one comforting thought she had that helped her drift off into an uneasy slumber.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry's injuries healed for the most part in nearly a week, due to the concentration of the different healing potions that he had to take. Finally, he had been able to confirm it was Draco who had attacked him. The young Malfoy hadn't been seen since he had left The Three Broomsticks disguised as Harry.

Harry had also been having the nightmares every night. Nightmares besides the one of seeing Shantiel dead in a pool of heart own blood. They were nightmares about a place called River Liffey; he knew it must have been by the banks of a river because he could remember the foul stench of fish whenever he awoke. That place had to be a clue to where Voldemort was hiding Shantiel. He knew that she was still alive but slowly getting weaker. Voldemort used premonitions of her to taunt him even more.

One afternoon after lunch, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walked in wearing grim expressions.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, slowly while preparing himself for what they were about to say. They looked at each other before turning back to Harry.

"The Ministry is here conducting an investigation on what happened with Shantiel last week," Hermione started.

"Oh great, probably looking for proof that I did it," Harry said with annoyance. He had lost a lot of faith in the Ministry after last year's fiasco with Voldemort returning to power. Not to mention, the hell they put him through last summer.

"It gets worse," Hermione continued nervously, "Umbridge is overseeing the whole investigation with her Inquisitorial Squad. No one is allowed to leave the grounds until the investigation is over, which could take up to a month depending on what they find. They won't allow the Order to even start their search. Dumbledore is beyond furious! He just left to talk to the Minister about everything."

"They're pretty much saying that Shantiel is most likely dead by now," Ron added even more grimly. This outraged Harry; he knew that Dolores's meddling would drag on so long that even if by some miracle they managed to find Shantiel, it would be far too late.

"I can't believe this, they're going to just let her die so that they can cover it up," Harry said in frustration. He let out a long sigh, Harry had expected this from when Rita Skeeter's report about how he supposedly took the girl to Voldemort and being his heir came out. This only added on to his determination to not let that happen. _Don't worry, Shan, I'm not going to let you down. _He silently promised her and himself.

"We're not going to give up though," Ginny said as she joined the three. "The Ministry is scared of what may come if they don't act like they are trying to do something, which we all know they truly aren't. If the Order can't do anything, it doesn't mean that the DA can't." She had a point they still had the DA to continue the search. They had gone undetected twice by the Ministry. The glimmer of hope was now once again slowly turning into a flame.

Finally by that following weekend, Madam Pomfrey thought that Harry was well enough to leave the Hospital Wing. The investigation was taking its toll on the school. Every entrance had a member of the Inquisitorial Squad guarding it to make sure people didn't leave the grounds. People from the Ministry searched the forest and school many times looking to see how Shantiel had been taken. Harry had hoped even briefly that this was just some awful nightmare. But within seconds, it was all too real; Shantiel wasn't safe at Hogwarts and students were indeed living in fear of being abducted again.

This time, this year...he had to tell someone about what he was seeing. But Harry didn't quite know what to do, just that he had to get out and start...roaming.

Though streamers of warm sunlight poured through the windows of the Gryffindor common room, Harry found no comfort in the warm light as he trudged through it and on his way out the portrait hole.

It was quite gratifying; just as Harry felt like he was going to explode with thoughts, a catharsis presented itself to him. Unfortunately, however, Harry was so lost in thought that he nearly ran Dumbledore into the wall.

"OH!" exclaimed Harry, helping the elder man regain his sure footing. "I'm terribly sorry, I was just...was just…" the young man faltered and looked down at his shoes.

The headmaster seemed to soak up the meaning of Harry's hesitation as he aimed his kind blue eyes directly into Harry's emerald ones and inquired caringly, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

The compassion Harry discerned from the headmaster caused the young man's heart to nearly choke his throat off.

He swallowed, several times, and managed to answer truthfully, "Yes, Professor. Indeed there is."

"Say no more," answered Dumbledore, leading Harry into his study after he used the password "Fainting Fancies" to the griffin statue outside the office. Inside, the portraits were chatting quietly among themselves. Fawkes was sitting on his perch and he appeared to be sleeping.

"Please sit down, Harry," the headmaster said, who was already seated at his desk. The young man sat in the chair in front of the large oak desk.

Dumbledore immediately picked up where he left off in the corridor, "Now, what is it you need to tell me, Harry?" He was staring at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "Does this have to do with Shantiel's disappearance?" he inquired. Harry walked to the window.

"I have…been having visions…dreams like last year, but none of them make sense," Harry confessed staring out the window. "I think I know why Voldemort took her. I see things happening every night that I fear might yet to come," Harry's voice faded as he ended.

Dumbledore walked over to the cabinet where his Pensieve sat whirling. "There's something I would like to show you," he said, grabbing a tube of silvery wispy mist inside, "this may explain something."

The young man stepped up next to the elderly man. Dumbledore poured the mist into the Pensieve and the silvery liquid started swirling faster and faster. Before Harry knew it, they both fell into the Pensieve.

Harry landed next to Dumbledore in a replica of the office of what they just left seconds before. Dumbledore some years younger sat at his desk doing what appeared to be documents from the Ministry. Moments later, a soft knock came from the door. "Come in," said the Dumbledore at the desk without looking up from his work. A silvery blonde woman entered the office; fear was written across her face. It took Harry a couple seconds to take notice that she had almost the exact same nose structure and features of another blonde he knew quite well. He wondered if it was Shan but the more he studied her he could tell it wasn't. She seemed to be at least twenty-five. He barely saw the small child in her arms that was exploring the circular room. Dumbledore looked at her instant worry sprung to his crystal eyes.

"Annie, my dear, what seems to be troubling you?" Dumbledore said. "Have they come again?" His voice was full of concern.

"Yes, they did. But they had stricter terms this time, Professor," Annie asked as she put the small blonde girl on the floor. Tears fell from the woman's eyes. "The Death Eaters said that Voldemort will not be as patient or merciful next time. Next time…" She trailed off her eyes wandering to her daughter who was trying to pet Fawkes. "I don't know what to do, Albus."

"The sad thing is Tom will stop at nothing to get the other part of that prophecy that he didn't hear," he said solemnly.

"So, what do we do?" she said, troubled. "Every day, I become more and more fearful of what I may come home to."

The elderly wizard nodded in understanding, "I think that you should talk to Jakob about going into hiding, even if that means fleeing the country," Dumbledore said. "I can arrange someone from the Order to be your Secret Keeper and let you know in a week's time, if that is what you decide to do."

"Thank you, Albus. I'll let Jake know," Annie said, making her way toward where the child stood. "Time to go home, Tillybug."

"Okay, Mummy," the tiny girl answered before Fawkes allowed her to kiss his beak and she took her mother's hand.

"I hope to see this bright face in a few years," he said as he patted the child's head.

"Bye, nice man," said the little blonde, smiling brightly.

"Have a safe travel home, Annie," Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye, Professor," Annie said. The room started to fade away as the woman left the room with her child, as Dumbledore's present office returned Dumbledore seated himself at his desk.

"Who was that?" Harry asked anxiously, also sitting down facing the professor.

"Annie Peterson. She was a secret member of the Order." Dumbledore stated. "She fled with her family to America mere days after that memory. Harry, did you notice anything remotely familiar about Annie in any way?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Well, she looks like she may be distantly related to the Malfoys, but that seems unlikely if she was fleeing from Death Eaters. The other person she looks like...is Shantiel."

Then Dumbledore gave Harry a hard look and replied, "Yes. So what does that tell you?"

The answer hit him like the Hogwarts Express at full speed. "That's Shantiel! And…her mum, before the Death Eaters caught up to them…and killed her parents…like Voldemort murdered mine…" Dumbledore nodded. Harry continued, confused, "that doesn't make sense! Lord Voldemort didn't have a body at that time—Shantiel had to be less than three years old. Whose orders were those Death Eaters operating under? And why…would they want to kill them?"

Dumbledore spoke severely and replied, "Death Eaters need little reason for killing individuals. But a whole team of them conspired to kill an entire family. That itself means something of importance happened, especially since it required underground Death Eaters to risk exposure." Dumbledore leaned forward, saying, "The previous time, a family was obliterated happened largely due to one thing."

"It was _my _family, wasn't it?" whispered Harry. "And it was all because Snape…told Voldemort of the prophecy…" he leaned his elbows on the desk, supporting his whirling head in his hands. "They _knew_ _?_ Annie knew about the prophecy?"

"Exactly," answered Dumbledore. "Annie was an Unspeakable in the Department of Prophecies. So therefore, approximate three to four years after your parents were murdered, the Death Eaters desired her knowledge, and when she refused to tell them what she knew, they took action. Now you know why I keep Snape and Trelawney close to me. It's for their own protection."

Harry shut his eyes against the crushing weight of this new knowledge. He and Shantiel indeed had more in common than he ever wished for them to have. But more remained to be discussed. "So why is it that Shantiel is still alive?"


	14. Vexation

Dear Readers,

Keep reading! This is our 6th chapter in 3 weeks! Whoopwhoop! ;)

~Rae

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**VEXATION**

"The same thing that kept you alive four years before. Love," Dumbledore said meaningfully. "Her parents loved her enough, and they died protecting her. Just like your mother died to protect you."

"Voldemort wants Shantiel because Draco told him about the third part of the prophecy," Harry realised gravely, it made the pit in his stomach grow deeper. He decided to tell everything, "There's more… I have other dreams, and in those dreams… I see streets of some place that isn't in Britain…I'm not sure where exactly, a place called River Liffey. It's by some dock, it seems very dodgy…almost like Knockturn Alley…there are people," Harry said, feeling for the first time in five days partly relieved. Harry was feeling more confident by the second as he went on. "I see Voldemort talking to one of the corner boys about a plan…but I don't know what it is."

The wise headmaster nodded and then questioned Harry, "I must know who's mind you are seeing this from? It's not Voldemort's?" he studied Harry's face.

Harry lowered his eyes before he replied, "No, I think it's from someone else's mind… I'm not sure whose," he said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and then spoke, "Either it's whomever it is with Voldemort at these meetings or it's Voldemort himself unintentionally giving away the place his headquarters is hidden," he said solemnly. "It's hidden somewhere and only his closest supporters know where."

"Do, you think that's where he has hidden her?" Harry asked. "Somewhere in his headquarters?" Dumbledore nodded.

He sighed, "Or it might be a trick to see if you'll fall for the false information. He knows you want to rescue the girl. So…"

"So…he believes that if he sends me the wrong information I'll go to wherever it is to rescue her just like what happened with Sirius."

"Yes, indeed that is what he thinks he is doing but really he's showing you the truth," Dumbledore said. "I tried numerous times extracting what I wanted to know yet the information remained locked in the mind ...of a very unfortunate young woman, who did even less to deserve her fate than you or Shantiel did. But Adonna has been successful in receiving the memory we needed to confirm what we suspected to be the truth. Let me show you now what damage was inflicted on Lizzy, Shantiel's then-babysitter."

Dumbledore once again walked back to the Pensieve and he poured in another silver wisp into the basin. The liquid swirled and the office faded away again. They landed in the front lawn of a simple crème-coloured house. A girl with almond brown hair walked up the stone pathway to the front door. She knocked and when the door opened Harry could hear the excited voice of a little girl.

"Hi, Lizzy!" exclaimed little Shantiel, bouncing behind her dad's knees and trying to peak out the door. Harry couldn't help but smile at the tiny blonde's joy. He quickly followed Adonna and Dumbledore inside before the door shut. Moments later a blonde woman walked downstairs in a red dress, she bent down to pick up the small girl.

"Now, you be an angel as you always are with Lizzy, okay, Tilly-bug?" The woman said, kissing Shantiel's forehead.

"Okay, Mummy, I'll be a good girl," Shantiel said as her mum handed her to her father who tickled her with kisses. They both thanked Lizzy for coming and they gave her the child.

Lizzy took Shantiel into the living room and sat down on the couch. For hours, she and the small child played and watched a movie until Shantiel was half asleep with her head in Lizzy's lap. Lizzy smiled as she picked up the tired child and carried her upstairs. Moments later, she walked back downstairs. Harry could tell that something seemed to be wrong when Lizzy peered out the front window then looked at the clock. An hour passed by still and no adults returned. Lizzy was suddenly caught off-guard as five hooded shadows glided across the curtains from outside. She stood to see what it was that was out there. She drew back the curtains to see five people in dark cloaks going around the house. Panicked, Lizzy quickly ran to the phone to call authorities.

She had just barely dialed the number when a voice behind her shouted, "Crucio!" Lizzy fell down to the ground as pain collided with her body. She lay on the floor and tried to stay conscious. More voices began to speak now.

"Nathan, Lucretia, search upstairs for the child," ordered a deep rough voice. The two muttered agreement before heading toward the stairs. Lizzy's entire being stopped when she heard Shantiel's frightened voice from the doorway.

"LIZZY!!!!" shrieked the tiny blonde child as she tried to run to Lizzy. "NO! YOU KILLED HER!!" The injured girl tried to call out in desperation to the people who had now grabbed Shantiel to leave her alone. She reached out for a nearby table to stand up.

"No, she's not dead yet. That's the curse that awaits _you_," a cold menacing voice issued forth from one of the masked strangers. "Avada Kedavra!" Lizzy screamed along with Shantiel as a green emerald light hit the child. Shantiel lay limply on the ground when the light faded. Lizzy was so distraught with watching them murder Shantiel she succumbed to the darkness which had been threatening to overtake her.

It seemed dark to Harry for sometime before light and sound were once more inserted into the blackened world. Radios crackled all over the place among scattered voices.

"Hey David, she's waking!" a woman's voice spoke from somewhere above them. Lizzy groaned as she opened her eyes. Yellow tape was surrounding the entire living room. Lizzy quickly stood up ignoring her body's rebellion of her movements.

"Who are you? Where are my mummy and daddy?" Lizzy asked frantically upon seeing the police and everything her voice almost sounded like a young child.

"Your parents are coming, Miss," The woman spoke again as she tried to keep the girl calm.

"There were bad black-robed people and they killed my friend! A green light killed her!!" Lizzy exclaimed, trying to push passed.

"We're doing everything we can," the woman said, guiding Lizzy to a chair. She saw a baby doll on the floor inches away from where Shantiel stood. Lizzy picked it up and held it to her chest as she cried, rocking back and forth in the chair stroking the dolls hair. Harry heard the eerie lullaby echoing around them as Lizzy started humming before the scene faded away.

They returned to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore put the basin back in its cabinet as he spoke, "You see, after that Lizzy assumed Shantiel's identity in every way. It's a bit similar to what happened to the Longbottoms when -" Dumbledore's sentence was stopped by the opening of the door and a person Harry never hoped to see again watched in with an entourage of people.

"There you are, Professor. I was told that you would be here along with Mr. Potter," Umbridge said in her usual sickeningly sweet tone. Her voice took on an edge of evil when she said Harry's name.

"And what is the cause of your visit, Dolores?" Dumbledore said as he eyed her and made his way to Harry's side.

"Well, it has come to the Ministry's and my attention that Harry Potter has been rumored to have helped Draco Malfoy in the kidnapping of Shantiel Biggs," Umbridge said in an overly concerned tone. Harry quickly became outraged.

"Why on earth would I wish to help Malfoy hurt someone I care about? Let alone help Voldemort torment her?" Harry demanded while trying to keep his composure. "And how would I have helped him while I was beaten to a bloody pulp by Draco Malfoy himself!"

"Enough, Harry, I am well aware of the truth. We have confirmed that Harry did not take or assist in the kidnapping of Miss Biggs, Dolores," Dumbledore said as he placed a hand in Harry's shoulder. The young man could sense the quiet fury in the elder wizard.

Umbridge laughed patronizingly, "Yes, of course you would take Harry's side and ignore those who tell the truth. I now understand the Minister's weariness of you, Headmaster." Umbridge's group laughed along with her but stopped when Madam Adonna walked in.

"The 'Harry' that you were told people saw was, in fact, Draco Malfoy. He preceeded in assaulting Harry minutes before to an extreme extent. Draco then used Polyjuice Potion and assumed Mr. Potter's identity." The healer spoke tersely to the toady looking woman, "Harry's injuries could not have been faked by any means possible. I think that anyone who uses Rita Skeeter as a resource is has questionable motives at best. Then again, as they say, 'Ignorance is bliss'," Adonna said coldly. Dolores locked eyes with the healer in silence; Harry knew she was trying to come back with a rebuttal but it never came.

"We will see about that when we are finished with the investigation," Umbridge said in quiet fury. She gestured to her entourage and left the office. This was just the beginning; it seemed she was determined to find anything to accuse Harry of the crimes.

*~*~*~*~*

For Shantiel, the days dragged on endlessly. The only thing that Voldemort's servant brought her was bread and water. The malnourishment caused her to have hallucinations of Draco Malfoy watching her from outside of her cage for hours on end.

"Wake up," said a harsh squeaky voice. She opened her eyes. A man in dark robes stood in front of her holding a tray of food. He was very short with thin colourless hair that was unkempt. A large bald spot was in his hair on the top of his head. He was stocky and his nose was long and pointed like a rat's. His eyes were small and watery.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. Her voice was a bit scratchy from not talking much.

"Wormtail," he said. He set the tray in front of her. "My master wanted me to bring you some food." He smiled at her cruelly. "Feed the prisoners, feed the prisoners," He muttered under his breath as he sat down the tray. Shantiel's spirits momentarily lifted. Someone else was being imprisoned as well?

"Prisoners?" Shantiel asked curiously, Wormtail's watery eyes widened and he started to scurry away from her cage, mumbling to himself. She tried again almost pleadingly, "Please tell me who it is! Is it Harry?" She once again felt the painful shock of her cage as she uttered Harry's name. The disgusting man laughed insanely as she screamed in great pain. The tormenting shock ended in seconds and Wormtail spoke but it was only to taunt her, "The Dark Lord said that you were hard to teach just like Potter," he giggled as she lay on the floor of the cage. "I hope you enjoy your meal." He left her alone once again. She had wished that time the cage would kill her. Anything was better than this interminable wait for rescue that would never come. She closed her eyes in misery.

Something jarred her awake; it was quite startling as she hadn't even known she'd fallen asleep. A person was lurking outside of the room, but who could it possibly be? It wasn't time for the mysterious stranger for his regular visit, and it had far too short of a time for another meal.

Shantiel stood up, subconsciously clutching her side. "Who's there?" she inquired scratchily.

Without further warning, the door burst open. There standing in the doorway was a person she'd least suspected--for it was Harry. He quickly ran to the cage, pointed his wand to the entrance to shout assuredly, "BOMBARDUM!" The metallic gate blasted open and Harry rushed in carefully and gathered Shantiel into his arms. She hugged him tightly; she should have known he would always come for her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concernedly, embracing her tightly. She pushed gently back from him and smiled up at his fiery gaze. Harry Potter, her emerald-eyed love in denim and plaid amour had come to rescue her.

"Oh, yes," she told him, confidently, "everything's fine now. It was just so hard believing you'd still come."

He smiled back down at her, but as Shantiel looked...something...about his demeanor changed entirely. His normally sunny smile gradually twisted and his grip on her tightened from one of caring to cruelty.

"What...is...WRONG...?" she asked him fearfully, "you're hurting me Harry!" Then she yelped as his nails dug into her skin.

"What could possibly be wrong, my dear?" Now his normally smooth voice became a harsh shriek. "There is nothing wrong," he laughed menacingly and tightened his grip on her even more. "All is only going perfectly according to plan," still his iron-like hands continued to crush her. "So, you think your dear Harry will come to save you, do you?" scraped out this demon-image of her dearest love.

Despite her will, she squeezed her eyes shut with the pain he was causing her. It also hurt mentally that Voldemort was using Harry's visage to try and manipulate her.

Shantiel was panting now with due to pressure from pain. Harry's eyes flickered and changed suddenly to slitted and scarlet snake-like ones. "Your dearest love can never hope to find you," these words escaped altered Voldemort with a high-pitched hiss.

Hyperventilation due to Voldemort's vise-like grip around her was now making her pass out wholly. The last thing she heard was Voldemort's horrendous terrifying laughter echoing in her ears after he said, "He doesn't even know why you're here."

All physical sensation began to leave her and she only felt herself falling. Although hardly anytime passed, her eternal fall only ended when she felt herself land against something hard and unyielding. She cried out and her eyes flew open in shock. A horrible combination of relief and regret filled her as Shantiel released herself.

Harry hadn't been Voldemort; she hadn't been crushed into oblivion by him. It was an unspeakably terrifying nightmare she had just experienced...but...at least Harry was safe. She told herself that this was the best thing possible; Harry couldn't be hurt anymore. That's all she had to hope for anyway.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry was in the middle of yet another nightmare about finding a dead and bleeding Shantiel in the middle of a cage. Suddenly, his dream was interrupted, as if he'd picked up a signal from something else.

He was in darkened shadows, same as so many other dreams he'd had lately, but unlike his dream with Shantiel, the ones regarding River Liffey weren't recurring. They were always slightly varied. His vision continued parallel to the ground...he could hear voices. The vision stopped as he observed some street urchins under a dirty street lamp that was close to burning out.

Thus far, most of the voices in these visions had been non-descript...the most he'd been able to discern were mere snippets of words, as the sound faded in and out on him. Inexplicably, the words became sharp and distinct. Harry couldn't explain why; all he could do was be a willing observer. He heard one of the boy's voices say, "Ireland", followed by the other boys laughing and talking with him. They all had Irish accents, too. Is it possible the River Liffey could be in a dodgy part of Ireland?

The boy who was facing him abruptly quit speaking and began staring in his direction. He motioned to the other boys to quiet down and they did so. The first boy grabbed a lead pipe from nearby, ran over and started smashing Harry. Or smashing the thing whose eyes he was seeing through! That's it—Nagini! The corner boys had probably seen Voldemort's huge black snake slithering around and were now smashing her up with that lead pipe.

The next thing Harry knew, he was back in his own bed at Hogwarts, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. He had to tell Dumbledore straight away everything he had found out.

*~*~*~*~*

"Professor, I _know_ that Shantiel's being held in place called River Liffey! I finally figured out where those visions have been coming from—it's not Voldemort, it's Nagini! She's been slithering about at night, probably as a guard or intelligence measure, and I've been seeing things through her eyes!"

"Thank you for telling me this, Harry, but it is as much as I've suspected already."

For a moment, Harry looked blankly at Dumbledore until it finally dawned on him, "Wait a minute. You know where she is, don't you! You've known ever since I first told you days ago that Shantiel's being held in Ireland!" he accused the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Harry and said, "Yes."

"And why haven't you gone to get her yet? Go and take action!"

"I am reasonably certain Voldemort does not wish to kill her. Yet."

"And why not? Are we all supposed to just sit around and wait for her to die?" demanded Harry.

"Of course not, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "But you must be patient. Plans are being made, it's just that you aren't privy to them."

"What? I can't stand aside and let others go for me!"

"Yes, you must," insisted the professor. "Because Voldemort is using her as bait to lure you there. He's using the exact same tactic as he did with Sirius. Don't you realize the havoc he could wreak with both Chosen Ones at his disposal? Think, Harry! Think and be patient!"

"But...but it's been so long already! Can't you go...soon?" he pleaded.

"Believe me, Harry, we're doing all that we can for her. It might not seem like it, but we are."

*~*~*~*~*

Harry made his way to the Black Lake to just try to wrap his mind around what he had found out. Voldemort was most likely keeping Shantiel captive somewhere in a place called River Liffey. He needed a plan to get to her before it was too late. The young man could feel Shantiel's life essence though miles apart though weak, he knew she was still alive.

Everything else became distant to him to the point that he barely noticed Ginny standing next to him.

"Hey…" she said quietly, knowing what was on his mind. She sat next to him and silently looked at the horizon.

"Hey, sorry, didn't see you there," Harry said as he clasped her hand in his and then let go.

"It's okay, Harry," Ginny once again became silent he knew that they had been drifting apart since long before all of this had happened. "You truly care for her, don't you?" the redheaded young woman asked, breaking the growing silence between them. The question itself threw Harry off-guard. He thought he'd been so careful, not letting Ginny know of his growing feelings toward Shan.

"Yes, I do…" Harry admitted, while watching his rippling reflection in the lake. The more he thought about it, the more he knew it to be true...his feelings for Shantiel had grown so much that there was little room left for Ginny in his heart anymore. It was the most intense love and connection he'd ever felt for anyone.

"I could tell awhile ago, especially with how her kidnapping is killing you," Ginny said, running her fingers through the water. "You have a deep connection--it's extremely rare."

Harry stared at her for a bit, "You knew that, too?"

Ginny smiled a bit sadly and replied, "Oh yes, it's obvious, the way you look at her, the way your eyes light up when you talk about her. I'd feel almost jealous if I didn't know that it's foolish to try and force a person to love someone. I just wish it could have been me."

"And...you're okay with this?" Harry asked, surprised with how well she was taking everything. Ginny nodded, a bit misty-eyed in spite of herself and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. But if you break her heart, I'll have to come and kick your arse," Ginny jested. Harry chuckled and shook his head in amazement before his mind returned to the matter at hand.

"Thank you, Ginny. For everything. Now I just hope that we can find Shantiel," Harry sighed. Ginny hugged him.

"We will, Harry," She said with the some kind of hope that Harry was feeling with the mixture of dread. It was taking far too long, it was time for Harry to take matters into his own hands.

Harry remained by the Black Lake for awhile longer with Ginny, lost in attempting to formulate a plan of how to get to Shan and rescue her. He knew that Voldemort would want his lair heavily secured, just in case someone did come. What Voldemort didn't know that Harry was smarter then he has been last year; he had learned from Sirius's death about what not to do.

The young man stood. He needed to go to the Room of Requirement so he could think more clearly. He bade Ginny goodbye before heading back to the school and up the marble staircase. He reached his destination and when he went to enter through the door he found a surprise waiting for him. The DA turned and looked at him as he entered the quietly pushed passed him, smiling as she stood next to Ron.

"We wanted to help find our friend," Luna said, as Harry looked around in grateful shock.

"So, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and I rounded up the DA," Neville said, "We knew you couldn't do this alone." Harry just stood there, looking at those who had always stood by his side.

"You're not going to let me do this alone, are you." It was a statement, not a question. His friends all stood there, folded their arms, and nodded.

"But how are we going to get to Shantiel?" asked Ron.

Harry grinned, shared a knowing look with Luna and said, "We fly, of course!"


	15. Disclosure

Dear Readers...

Here you are with a 7th chapter in 3 weeks. Hopefully you enjoy. =]

~Rae

PS Thanks for the one person who keeps reviewing.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

**DISCLOSURE  
**

The plan for transportation to get to River Liffey remained the same as when they went to The Ministry of Magic. Luna, Neville, and Harry carefully coaxed the Thestrals toward the group of students. Ron groaned as he tried to climb on the back of one Thestral.

"I just remembered why I hated doing this last time," Ron complained as he tried to get settled on the invisible horse's back. Once everyone was ready the dark horses took flight. It was strange because it felt like once again the Thestral's mind and Harry's mind connected. They seemed to know where they were going. Harry kept his mind on getting to Shantiel on time and what would happen next when they got there.

What seemed like not very long the winged horses began to descend, Harry could see very few lights shine around the dock. He was very glad it was so late; the Thestrals would be impossible to see in the night sky. Tall warehouse-like buildings loomed over the darkened dirty roads. The closer they got, Harry could smell the fishiness that he smelled in his dreams. They quickly landed and gathered around behind one of the wooden crate nearby.

"Now, what do we do?" Hermione asked as she looked around nervously as if almost expecting someone to attack them.

"Voldemort has Shantiel hidden away in one of those warehouses but it's a matter of finding which one." Harry said, his eyes scanning the area. He was looking for something that would give away the right one. Laying next to the building in the middle, Harry could make out the dim shimmer of Nagini's side. The group slowly crept over to where the creature stayed. It appeared that the corner boys in Harry's dream did indeed smash the life out of Nagini yet she had tried to make it back to her master. Each one of the DA stepped over the dead snake and circled around the nearby door in a stairwell. They all waited to ignite their wands to see out of the darkness, in case a Death Eater had been close by.

It was good they didn't because voices and footsteps were approaching from the stairwell. Every quickly pushed themselves up against the wall.

"I wonder what is taking that filthy snake so long," Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke with mild annoyance. Harry watched Lucius and another Death Eater move closer to where they were. "I loathe guard duty," complained Lucius.

"I wish the Dark Lord were around to hear you complain," Nathan said.

"He's not within 10 miles of this place right now. Which is why he left Nagini behind." Neville kicked a small rock across the ground to lure the two men over to them.

"Nagini?" Nathan said with uncertainty as he grabbed for his wand. Harry watched both men stop inches away from them. He held his breath a few more seconds. The young man kicked another rock as the hooded men wandered closer with wands aimed.

"NOW!" Harry bellowed then shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The two Death Eaters were caught off-guard by the ambush from the DA. Soon spells, shouts, and sparks were flying across the main floor.

"Nathan, go get the others now!" Lucius bellowed as a spell barely missed him. Nathan hurried off back down the stairs, Lucius regained his pompous air as he now spoke to the teens in front of him. "We were wondering how long it would take you to show up, Harry," Lucius said, smirking wickedly. "Nathan was certain you had already given up on the girl." Harry stayed focused; he knew Lucius was just trying to get him riled up. Nathan returned with six other Death Eaters. Without any hesitation, the DA began the attack on the Death Eaters. While the battle of lights and sparks flew overhead, Neville tugged on Harry's sleeve and pointed to Nathan's pocket. There Harry saw Shantiel's wand. He aimed his wand and uttered the Body Bind Curse. Nathan's body froze in mid-cast and he fell over onto the floor. Harry then darted over and stole the girl's wand back, as he gestured to Neville and the others to follow him down the stairwell. They all dodged spells as they ran down the stairs with the thunder of Death Eaters following them. Harry led the way through corridors, hoping to throw the Death Eaters off the trail. Harry stopped running to go over what was next but he turned around to see that he had lost everyone else while trying to escape. Immediately, Harry started back down the pathway he took in search of the DA and hoping none of them were hurt in any way.

It was just like Voldemort to turn a warehouse into a labyrinthine mess. Harry felt as if he were in a different version of the third task in the Triwizard tournament again. He closed his eyes to try and focus again. He started to feel the unnerving sensation of nearby Dementors...and if there were Dementors close by that meant Shantiel was probably there as well. Harry followed the corridor to where the Dementors stood outside of a door. Harry quickly pulled out the Coupler that Ginny had retrieved from Shantiel's things. He put both his wand and Shantiel's wand into it and peeked around the corner to check for a good vantage point.

Then Harry thought for a moment...if there were any Death Eaters what was he going to do? He smiled to himself as he quickly remembered that he didn't have to worry about that. Adonna had taught him enough that he could change into anyone. He closed his eyes and focused on the very person he had in mind. He felt his nose and face elongating, along with his hair growing to chin length. When he was done with the transformation, he stepped around the corner as Severus Snape.

Once more voices approached him as he saw Lucius and Nathan coming his way. He quickly adapted to Snape's personality when they reached them.

"What are you two ignorant dunderheads doing here?" Snape-Harry asked, coolly as he folded his arms across his chest continuing in an aggravated tone, "You do know that Harry Potter and his gang of misfits are running around here looking for the girl?"

"But we were told to guard the door just in case they head this way," Nathan explained and in the process reminding Harry of how a student usually addressed the Potions Master.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Nathan?" Harry said perfectly imitating Snape's growing irritation. "You are basically giving them the chance to find the girl instead of stopping them. I highly doubt that the Dark Lord would be pleased to know you two let them in to begin with." Lucius stuttered before nodding and running back down the hallway with Nathan at his heels. Harry waited a good while before making sure they were gone before dealing with the Dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!" He bellowed, his wand set loose his Stag on the Dementors, "Protego!" He said again and this time, Shan's wand put a shield around him. He knew that he would only have a few seconds to blast the door open once he had the soulless beasts at bay.

He timed it perfectly, aiming his wand at the door and called out, "BOMBARDUM!!" The door blasted open and he paused to make sure no one was returning because of the noise it caused. He crept in slowly keeping his features the way they were until he saw a startled Shan staring at him in awe and confusion. He let her know it was him.

*~*~*~*~*

What could possibly be the reason Voldemort wanted her alive for so long? Shantiel thought that since she was the other Chosen One, he would have done away with her right when she got there.

Shantiel saw that Wormtail had brought her food again. Though it was scarcely energy replenishing, the usual piece of bread and cup of water sustained her. Slowly, she nibbled at the bread.

She at least held some small shred of hope that at least people from Hogwarts cared about her enough to keep looking for her, but her faith grew less and less with each passing day. Even though nobody from Shantiel's past had ever cared enough to rescue her, it was not in the girl's nature to give up so easily.

Sometimes she just got so discouraged or weak from lack of real nourishment that she'd zone out and have waking dreams. She just could not let Voldemort win, and the only way to do that was to keep living. Unfortunately, the only way it looked to keep any quality of life was if she escaped. And as her cage was impenetrable for her, she must rely on rescuers to free her from her cell.

At the moment, morbid thoughts were clouding the dimming hopefulness in her mind. Even if she did die, her parents wouldn't care. Nor would Harry be among her rescuers if rescuers came; Harry was dead. It still hurt to think about it. In fact, they would most likely be supremely delighted that she was gone. She closed her eyes to the encroaching cold seeping into her body.

"Shantiel?" said a familiar voice, with a concerned note. It was coming from the direction of the hallway door again. Damn her mind, it was playing tricks on her again. Harry was not there, he wasn't going to rescue her right now, she just might as well tell whomever it was to just go away.

"Just leave me alone!" she called, icily.

"Shantiel? Is that you? Please answer me, are you in there?" An odd noise was beginning to drown out Harry's voice in the hallway.

"I said, go away!" Shantiel yelled hotly. Voldemort must really be laying it on thick now, this couldn't merely be hunger-induced hallucinations this time. Moments later, she heard Harry's voice call out, "Protego!" Shortly after that he also yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" from close outside the door.

Suddenly, the barricade burst open. The Dementor guards were slowly being pushed back into the room, but by what Shantiel couldn't tell at first. The dark soulless beings were trying futilely to press whatever it was back outside the door, but they couldn't. Something or someone was hampering their efforts.

Shocked, Shantiel saw that it was Professor Snape who possessed the miraculous power to control the directions of the Dementors. He was holding an oddly shaped object in his right hand. It looked to be something that allowed its possessor to control the power of two wands simultaneously; the handles of both wands looked to be pressed into it.

Then to Shantiel's surprise the professor's features began to shift into Harry's. Harry continued to slowly drive the soulless animals further and further back into the room. He was concentrating very very deeply. There was an aura of something shield-like around him that the Dementors couldn't penetrate; Shantiel had never seen anything like it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure sneaking up behind Harry from out in the hallway; her friend was otherwise occupied and hadn't had a chance to notice. She had to get Harry's attention, and the only way to do so would cause her instant and excruciating pain, which quite likely might result in death.

Despite this fact, Shantiel still didn't hesitate a moment as she screamed to him from the middle of her cage, "HARRY, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!"

Things suddenly slowed down and all sound faded from Shantiel's ears. The last thing Shantiel saw was Harry whirling about to face the dark figure behind him, though Harry still held out his dual wand wielder toward the Dementors.

Thousands upon thousands of tiny burning pinpoints of light touched Shantiel's flesh like a swarm of fire ants biting her. The burning grew more intense by the second and when the sound returned to her she could hear her own screams of pain issuing from her throat. The girl was consumed with the most intense kind of pain she had ever felt in her life. She cried out and writhed helplessly with the unforgivable and coiling lightning wrapped about her.

Shantiel wasn't even aware she had already fallen to her knees as numbness mercifully began to cancel out the rampant agony. A soft moan escaped her lips as she crashed finally to the floor of her cell. It couldn't be long now, this type of physical sensation could only mean one thing. Shantiel was dying and she would be soon reunited with her parents. Everything around her turned still darker. She thought she heard someone call her name, but it was a voice barely above a whisper. Before she blacked out, two surrealistic looking points of emerald light hovered in front of her fading vision and she succumbed to impending nothingness.

*~*~*~*~*

Neville sped around the corner to see a Death Eater aim their wand at Harry, "IMPEDIMENTA!" He shouted and whoever it was crumpled into a heap on the ground. Harry turned to thank Neville for the help when a scream of a level of pain he had never heard before issued from inside of the room. Forgetting about the Dementors that were slowly moving in on him, Harry watched in horror as multiple beams from the cage wrapped around the young woman acting like electrical wires.

"NO! Shantiel!!!" He lowered the Coupler causing both forms of protection to vanish and began to sprint into the room and cage. Neville called after him while trying to keep the soul hungry Dementors at bay. All he could focus on was stopping that cage from hurting her any longer. The instant he was close enough to the cage, a stream shot out from one of the bars and lashed across his right forearm.

"ARGHHH!" he shouted as he covered the area with his other hand. After some of the pain subsided he removed his hand to see a large burn left behind from whatever the cage did. He stepped back a bit from the barred door of the cage and despite the pain bellowed, "BOMBARDUM!" But nothing happened. Shantiel continued to scream in pain.

A voice behind him almost startled him, "Harry, do it now!" Adonna bellowed behind him as she and Neville had their wands aimed at the cage. "BOMBARDUM!" they shouted in unison. The streams of light from the cage still fought the spell, but finally began uncoiling their deadly grip from Shantiel. It appeared that by disturbing the integrity of the structure, the cage no longer functioned as a death trap.

Shantiel fell to her knees and collapsed on the ground.

"Shan?" Harry's voice trembled. He approached quickly but cautiously, wary of inflicting more damage from the cage. "Shan, I'm sorry....I came to rescue you." Harry swallowed past the lump forming in his throat at seeing her in such a condition. The streams of evil power had left behind large black and red burns across Shantiel's body. What skin hadn't been charred was bleeding profusely around the burns. Rivulets of blood trickled from her body onto the floor, soaking his jeans. Everything from his dreams was now a reality. She looked at him with dilated eyes her voice as ghostly soft as in his dreams, "I h-h-had to sah-y y-your nah-me, it wa-hs t-t-the only wa-hy to s-s-save you, H-h-harry…" Her eyes closed while her head slowly dropped against his arm.

"Shan? No, come on. You can pull through, just hold on," Harry said shaking her lightly in desperate hope that she would wake again. He held her close to him. "Please, don't die," he whispered, his mind whirling around her last words. She had to do it but at her expense? He barely heard the scramble of people behind him.

"Harry, are you…" Adonna's voice trailed off as she spotted Harry holding the motionless girl in his arms. She stepped up to him to better see what harm had been done. "Oh, Harry…" She had seen some pretty bad situations but this had to be the worse she had ever witnessed.

"The cage did this to her…she said that she had to call out my name to save me…" Harry said, his voice unsteady, and unable to look the healer in the eyes. "And this is what happened because she did." Then something penetrated his sadness, "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore was rather concerned you'd try something like this. Once we noticed you and several others had gone missing, we knew. The Order of the Phoenix members who were at Hogwarts quickly came here. We have ways of sneaking passed Umbridge, too."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Harry closed his eyes. It was happening again. Somebody was dying and it was all his fault...

"You need to let us help her by taking her to St. Mungo's," Adonna softly intoned. Harry nodded mechanically and slowly stood being careful of Shantiel's fragile body. He avoided the sad and sympathetic looks from those who were there. He felt numb and was honestly grateful for it since he didn't want to feel anything. He barely felt the Headmaster take his arm and the unsettling sensation of Disapparating.

They appeared in the bright clean hallway of St. Mungo's, a group of Healers immediately crowded around them. Adonna quickly conjured a stretcher and instructed Harry to lay her down onto it.

One of the Healers swiftly looked back up at Harry and asked, "Is any of that blood yours?" He shook his head and instinctively stood back out of the way, to let the healer and her staff do their work over Shantiel. The young woman was motionless...Harry could feel her life force strung out to hardly more than a mere thread.

Now paying full attention to Shantiel, Adonna said aloud, "Make note that the patient appears to be suffering from dehydration. Normally even this amount of blood loss wouldn't be critical but--" she stopped. "We need some Clotting Potion and Derma-Gro," Adonna told another Healer next to her. "We can't get the regular mending spells to work," she said, grimly.

Quickly the other Healer went over to a locked dresser and removed a clear orangish-pink liquid from it and brought it back over to Madam Adonna. The tall nurse applied it liberally to Shantiel's wounds, all the while soaking up the blood that had continued to spill out of the girl's body.

For one heart-stopping moment, not a sound was made by anyone. Not even the healers moved or did anything. Suddenly, Shantiel took in a shuddering breath. Harry's eyes widened. Had the girl actually been...dead...and the Healers just didn't say it?

It must have been very grave indeed if the Healers hadn't even bothered to move Shantiel to a room out from the middle of the hall. As if in response to this thought, the group of Healers began moving Shantiel to a more secluded room.

"Madam Adonna?" Harry found himself calling out to her before he knew what he was doing. He saw the grimness in the woman's eyes as she faced him. "She'll be okay, right?" he asked her, with undisguised hopefulness.

Adonna looked at him kindly and replied, "We're doing what we can, but she'll either live or die now. Whatever Voldemort caused to happen to her, the impact was stronger than she could immediately handle. It's mostly up to her own will to live." Then she said even more quietly, "I'll be sure and let you know if...you need to say goodbye," finished the Healer.

Harry nodded numbly and said 'thanks', but he was grateful to the Healer for this gesture. She didn't have to do it. Harry's eyes drifted to the direction the other Healers had taken Shantiel. He could hardly bring himself to believe that she could soon be dead.

It was a good thing the emergency care section of St. Mungo's didn't block people from Apparating as a series of faint pops occurred behind Harry as he watched Adonna disappear in a room down the hallway.

"Did you find her?" quickly asked a young female voice from behind Harry.

He avoided Dumbledore's look and continued staring down the hallway Shantiel had been taken.

"Yes, we found her--Harry did actually," Hermione answered for him solemnly. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, the young man said, "She was being kept in some magical cage," he said, with puzzled dismay. "It hurt her...so badly... I think it was just because she called my name." He blinked painfully and continued, "Had she not yelled out to me, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I'll speak with Adonna so you can remain here as long as you need," Dumbledore told Harry.

He nodded his head again and mechanically responded, "Thank you, Professor."

"Sir," spoke up Ginny, "we would like to stay here too." Harry's other friends quickly murmured agreement to Ginny's declaration.

Turning around, Harry looked shyly at his friends. A large lump had started to grow in his throat. He hadn't even noticed how many of them were still with him and wanting to be there for support. It was very touching.

"Very well then, I shall inform your parents of the situation," said Dumbledore.

"Professor, how did you know where we were?" Hermione asked.

"We saw that cage that Harry was talking about," said Dumbledore, "and the blood smears inside it. Logically, someone that hurt--whether it be Shantiel or not--required medical assistance straightaway. You would have appeared one of two places: Hogsmeade, which is much further away from hospital care than just Apparating here at St. Mungo's. So you had to be here."

Then the elder man turned and concluded, "As I said, I shall inform your parents of the situation and they can come here and decide what to do from there. I shall see you all later," he said and quickly Disapparated.

The teenagers moved to the small waiting area not far away but Harry stood against the wall looking hopelessly in the same direction. He half-expected Adonna to walk out of the room and tell him that Shantiel had died.

As hard as he tried he knew that he were never be prepared for that moment. The mere thought was almost too much for him to take. He looked down at his blood stained clothes. Her blood…Just like in his dreams but now they had become a reality. He should have took the punishment of the cage, she didn't deserve it. He started walking down the hall in efforts to clear his mind and decide what do to. His trainers squeaked on the linoleum as he passed doors and windows. Harry made his way down the narrow hall pausing to see who was in the room. Stopping again halfway down the hallway, he looked into a window that framed Shantiel in a hospital bed.

Healers still surrounded her bed. It was difficult looking at the unmoving blonde in the bed and watching the healers monitor the girl's condition, but he found it harder to turn away from the window.

"I'm so sorry, Shan," he whispered. He blinked painfully against the tears that started to form in his eyes. "Please, don't die, I need you."

Harry felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Ginny standing next to him. Her eyes followed his to the window she shared in his pain and turmoil. Harry appreciated her being there with him even with what happened before they left to rescue Shan.

"She's going to pull through," Ginny said with slight reassurance. Harry nodded; he carried the same belief under everything. Ginny stayed with him for awhile more.

Time seemed to slow down as the first night drifted on; Adonna earlier had brought Harry a chair to sit in. Everything remained the same in the room, the girl hadn't came around. Each time a Healer entered the room their diagnosis remained the same, no change.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley showed up mere hours after the incident. They told Harry and Madam Adonna that they planned on staying with him. Harry was more than grateful towards the Weasleys.

Neville's grandmother came shortly after the Weasleys did. She told him that he and Shantiel were both in her prayers. Neville asked him to keep them updated with the girl's condition before leaving with his grandmother. Seamus was the last to leave, the others stayed with Harry.

Sleep had not come to Harry for the past few hours, his mind was so full of thoughts. He continued to stare at the window. He rested his chin on top of his arms on against the window sill.

A cold mug of what was hot chocolate sat untouched by his elbow and next to the mug sat a half-eaten sandwich. The food was much better than what was served in Muggle hospitals but hunger was just as distant to Harry as sleep. His mind was otherwise occupied by questions and thoughts.

One thought returned in his head: Even though the hero went to save the damsel, she, without a second thought, saved the hero. Knowing that it was going to badly injure her or worse kill her. But was his life worth that much for her to risk her own life? Why had she done it?

Another thought was she was the Second that had to help him defeat Voldemort once and for all, but the way things were looking he might have to find a way to destroy Voldemort on his own. He had decided to leave Hogwarts and go far from the ones that he loved to keep them from harm. It would be for the best.

Harry sighed and looked at his watch, it read a quarter past eleven in the morning. Had an hour past since he last checked his watch? It felt like more then just a mere hour. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his itching eyes. He put them back on and looked back at the window, peering in at Shantiel. He was beginning to wonder if he should go in, to say goodbye. Harry noticed how waxen Shantiel's face was. She was so pale, so…dead looking. Harry stood there just looking at the girl. He checked his watch again; almost ten minutes had passed. He was unaware that Adonna spotted the young man still standing there.

Adonna walked up behind him and gently said, "Mr. Potter?" He must have been so consumed by his grief and thoughts because he slightly jumped before turning around to face her.

"Oh!" Harry said, startled. "Er, yes…Madam Adonna?" He was trying his best to seem normal but Harry knew that the healer saw the pain in his eyes.

The woman smiled kindly at the young man, "I know how much you'd like to go in there, and believe me you're fully welcome. She needs to hear your voice as much as you need to speak to her."

He was slightly taken aback and turning around he looked at Shantiel. Would she be able to hear him or feel his touch?

Turning back to face Adonna, he looked hopeful. "Do you really think it would help?" He would do anything that would help bring Shantiel back…anything.

"I _know_ it would. Just talk to her, she can hear you, even if she can't respond directly," Adonna said meaningfully. Harry's heart leapt, he wanted so much just to talk to her. She smiled at him again.

He nodded and replied, "Okay, thanks," he tried to smile back, but his mouth didn't feel like working. Adonna nodded understandingly and walked away. Harry moved to the door, took a deep breath, and quietly stepped inside.


	16. Specific Alley

Dear Readers...

Yup, you guessed it. ANOTHER chapter update. The 8th chapter in 3 weeks. Are we hot, or are we hot? ;D Thanks for your encouragement, making this story a favorite and/or putting it on your alerts. It is muchly appreciated. Please continue to review so more people notice this story. Thanks again!

Loooooove, Rae ;D

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

**SPECIFIC ALLEY  
**

Harry walked inside the still room. At first, he couldn't bring himself to look at the pale form on the bed. The scene of what caused this tragedy flashed again in his mind and made guilt penetrate his thoughts even deeper. He couldn't help but blame himself despite what he was told. Horrible burns covered a good majority of Shan's body and the ends of her hair had been singed away. At first, Harry wanted to leave because he wasn't sure how much more he could bear. However, Adonna's words from moments ago give him the strength to stay. It was stupid to think that he could run away from everything. What would that fix and how many more people would that hurt? At last, he stopped pacing and sat down in the wooden chair next to the bed.

"Why, Shan? Why did you call my name?" Harry finally whispered sadly. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He reached over and grasped her cold hand.

"Dumbledore told me that cage would burn you the louder you said my name." In spite of everything, though, Harry smiled and said, "Shan, I suppose asking why you did it....would be like asking why you breathe. If you're anything like me, that is. You didn't even think about it, you just...did it. I thought I was a curse on everybody I knew...because of who I was. I still can't help but feel that way. But it's....part of who I am too. My guilt makes me...human." He studied Shantiel more as he continued to speak in the hope that she could somehow hear, "I just regret you had to get hurt so badly. I suppose there's only one thing that can really make a person do that for another. And Dumbledore says that it's love."

He let out a long sigh, "I wish you would wake up so I could tell you this face to face, but then again I'd probably lose my nerve. I guess...what I need to say most is...I love you too. I noticed it happening for quite some time but didn't have the guts to say it. I'm sorry for that."

Harry squared his shoulders and faced Shantiel. "But I believe you can pull through. You've been through terrible things before. You can do it again." He smiled once more, "I know you can." He knew that her spirit was not going to give up. He now understood how his friends felt last summer when most thought that he was a lost cause. He stood and kissed her forehead while running his fingers through her fringe.

He sat back down in the chair with her hand in his and returned to his thoughts. He didn't have any idea how long he'd been sitting there when he felt slight movements from her hand. He looked over at Shantiel with his heart racing. "Shan?" Harry said hopefully as he softly stroked her forehead to try to help her wake. "Shan, it's Harry." Shantiel's eyes slowly opened but they still seemed to be glossed over. She tried to speak but nothing happened at first. Harry didn't want to leave her side until he knew that she was fully coherent. He squeezed her hand gently to let her know that he was still there.

Ever so slowly, she turned her head in his direction and breathlessly said, "Harry…?" Harry squeezed her hand again in response.

"Yes, it's me, I'm right here. You're in St. Mungo's," Harry informed her keeping his voice soft. "That cage almost…you're going to be okay. I'm going to let Madam Adonna know that you're awake now. I'll be right back." He stood and left the room. Shantiel tried to get her thoughts out of the muddled fog they were in. She vaguely remembered the cage but nothing that had caused her to be where she was. In minutes, Harry returned with Adonna steps behind him.

"Hello, Shan," Adonna spoke softly to her. "You have been here since late last night. You were severely burnt by the cage Voldemort had you in." She explained but added with true concern, "Are you in any kind of pain?" The blonde girl nodded . "I'll be back with something for that," the healer said. Harry returned to the chair and took her hand again sighing in immense relief that she was now awake.

Adonna returned with a vivid purple bottle and another potion in her hands. "Now, this purple one is for your pain that you are experiencing, the other is called Derma-Gro. It has been helping your more severe burns heal faster," Adonna told the girl before helping her with both potions.

The first one tasted horrible but Shantiel felt a cool tingling sensation where her burns were. The sweet taste of peppermint followed and her body soon relaxed. Though every inch of her body still hurt it made her so at peace to know that Harry had cared enough to be there with her. He stayed the rest of the afternoon until Mrs. Weasley said it was time to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. He was hesitant at first to leave in fear of something going wrong but he reminded himself that Adonna wouldn't let that happen.

*~*~*~*

Harry, Ginny and Hermione had taken off down the opposite side of Diagon Alley that Mrs. Weasley had gone.

The three teenagers were to meet back up with Ginny's mother after completing their respective shopping tasks. Harry thought it was sure nice of everyone to be so considerate of him; he had felt really awkward doing what he was doing, even though it was foolish to think that way.

He had expressed his desire to give something to Shantiel as a sort of "get well" item, and tried to find a gift in the shop at St. Mungo's. However, Hermione had rightly reminded him that the place was full of mostly useless manufactured twaddle that was a knut a dozen. Secretly, Harry agreed with her wholeheartedly. He'd never given a gift to a girl he liked before, so Harry unfortunately hadn't a clue where else to start looking.

That's when Ginny smiled slyly and let them know her mum knew of a small eclectic jeweller corner in Diagon Alley. Supposedly, nobody knew where it was without the password, even amongst magic folk. Though the rarity of its wares was well publicized, so it was highly debatable the store's locale was exclusive as claimed to be. Harry thought it was an obvious marketing ploy, but anything had to be better than the claptrap in St. Mungo's gift shop. Plus, giving Shantiel a stuffed animal or chocolates just seemed too…cliché. _Yuck_, thought Harry,_ not to mention cheap and thoughtless_.

After stopping at Gringotts' for acquiring of funds, the three friends made their way over to the juncture where Diagon meets Knockturn Alley. Harry hadn't been to this location since summer of second year, but he was much taller, much further along in his magical knowledge, and much more…accompanied by friends than he was the last time he was here, thankfully.

Ginny waved a hand in a complicated twirlish gesture in front of a corner of a building and chanted, "Specific Alley."

A doorway morphed out of the stone in front of them, and Hermione pushed it open and the trio cautiously walked inside. Instead of being dark and chamber-like, the inside of the small jeweller shop actually reflected the sunlight from outdoors through dozens of crystals lining the windows. Prisms of light refracted happily all around, making the surroundings seem even more beautiful and faerie-like than they already were.

Every rare mineral, gem, and crystal seemed to have at least one representation in this tiny yet striking trove of treasure. Geodes seemingly in all colors of the rainbow had been split open to display their innermost crystalline splendour.

Mrs. Weasley had informed the children it was also a pseudo-legend that this wondrous shop knew exactly what its patrons were looking for upon entrance to the inside. This was a right fine occurrence as far as Harry was concerned, seeing as how he had no idea what to buy for Shantiel.

Harry found out first-hand how true the lore was, as he turned and felt himself drawn to a very particular display at the cashier counter.

It wasn't so much a counter as another round of exhibit cases with still more wares. On the transparent countertop was a small glass dome that encased a heart-shaped locket. It wasn't just an ordinary locket, however. The charm had a small circular mirror on the front and the chain's catch was shaped like a love knot. The filigree pattern on the silvery locket seemed to glow the more Harry stared at it. Ginny and Hermione followed behind him, saying nary a word.

The wizened looking wizard behind the glass counter said with an amused husky voice, "I believe you have found the item you seek?"

"Yes," answered Harry transfixedly still looking at the locket, "I'd like one of those please."

Smiling with his eyes, the shop owner informed Harry that he could have the locket magically engraved at no extra charge.

This shifted Harry's attention a bit from the display. He wanted to engrave the locket for Shantiel, but Harry was terrible with words and greetings. He felt he could hardly compose a decent letter to his friends, let alone something inspiring to be forever etched on a piece of jewelery to somebody he loved.

He didn't have to worry at all, however.

The shop owner had taken a brand-new locket from behind the counter out of a small box and held it out for Harry.

"Hold this in the palm of your hand," said the purple-robed wizard, "the locket will know what you want to say—specifically."

Squinting in contemplation a bit at the man, Harry clasped the small heart in his right hand. When he did, he felt a bit of heat from inside of it, and for about five seconds a few small streamers of light escaped from between his fingers, dazzling everyone.

Taking the locket back from Harry, the wizard placed it in its small padded case and offered to gift-wrap it. The wrapping would cost an extra sickle. Harry nodded; it was a gift after all.

Although he couldn't directly quote to anyone what he paid for the locket after purchase, Harry was fairly certain it was more than a bit on the spendy side. This was only after seeing as how he had taken extra out of his bank account just to make sure he could pay for whatever he was buying. He was also very grateful his companions had absolutely nothing bad to say about the locket he had bought without a second thought.

The amount he took out of his account was originally intended for some auxiliary shopping to pass the time with Hermione and Ginny, but the only thing he had been able to buy with his change after they left the special shop was some pumpkin juice.

As Harry sat down at an outside table with Ginny and Hermione, the girls excitedly asked him, "What does the locket say on it?" They were almost bubbling over with anticipation.

Harry's eyes widened as he belatedly realised he hadn't even bothered to check it before the grizzled yet friendly wizard had wrapped it.

Hermione had no trouble with this however. She took the parcel from Harry, carefully opened the packaging that read "Specific Alley" with one of her infamous spells, and inspected the locket with he and Ginny.

Indeed, whatever amount he had spent on the item was more than worth it. The young man was blown away with the soul-inspired etching as he read on the back, "_For My Shan_", and then on the inside,

"_Now and Always_

_Together we'll be-_

_Joined Forever as One._

_Love, Harry._"

~*~*~*~

Shantiel had been in and out of consciousness most of the following day, but it was late afternoon before she was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes and was more with it. Mrs. Weasley had been there during one of the girl's brief moments of full awareness. Which shocked Shantiel because she didn't even think that she meant that much to them. Ginny and the rest of her friends had came by as well but left their gifts behind.

Harry walked down the hall towards Shantiel's room, clutching the lavender-wrapped gift box that held the locket inside tightly to himself. It had taken him the entire morning to get up enough nerve to give it to her. Even now, he wasn't so sure, but he was already there. He couldn't turn back now. Why was he so nervous? He was just giving her a gift. A gift that he knew if she didn't like it…she would like it. He knew she would. He stopped feet away from her room, his mouth suddenly felt dry. He swallowed nervously.

He started to slowly pace down the hall. "Okay, don't mess up mate, just give it to her, act normal. Be yourself, don't mess up, just give it to her..." he said, mumbling to himself.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." a voice said from his right. He turned to see Madam Adonna walking out of Shantiel's room.

"Hello, Madam Adonna," Harry said politely. He was trying to appear calm, as his palms were starting to sweat.

"What's that you have?" Adonna asked, looking at the lavender parcel in his hands.

"Oh! This?" Harry said, following her glance. He felt himself starting to blush. "It's a…it's a…gift for Shan. Sort of a 'get well' gift."

"Well, you're welcome to go give it to her," Adonna said smiling, "but she is sleeping at the moment." Harry felt a rush of relief, he could just leave it in her room.

"Thanks, I'll just leave it in there so she'll see it when she wakes," he said. Adonna smiled and nodded. She walked passed Harry and down the hall.

He walked to Shantiel's room and stopped in the entrance. He looked at the beautiful girl sleeping in the bed.

_ It was now or never_. He took a deep breath and slowly walked in. careful not to wake her. Harry was barely in the room when he heard her sigh. He watched her roll on her side facing him. He froze watching intensely to see if she would wake or not. Her eyes remained closed and seemed to be still asleep. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

He continued walking inside quietly and lightly set the gift box down on the hospital tray table. Harry inched up to the bedside. Even asleep she was still angelic as ever. He reached out a hand and slowly drew his thumb across Shantiel's cheek. She looked so peaceful.

"Harry?" she said softly. She had felt his touch. His heart leapt up to his throat. He froze again, sure that this time she was going to wake. Again, she continued to sleep.

"And to think I was so nervous about giving this to you," Harry said softly, barely above a whisper. He smiled down at her. "I'll still leave it here for you. I think if I left with it now I'd lose the nerve altogether."

He pulled a purple envelope out of his shirt pocket, marked 'To Shan' and set it on the tray table. He placed the small lavender parcel on top of the envelope. Harry slipped back over to the bedside. "Love you, Shan." He started walking out and turned back around. "I sure hope you like it."


	17. Felix Felicis

Dear Readers,

Thaaaaaank you for your encouraging words! DJ Vivian and I were worried people weren't going to like these chapters but it appears that you are enjoying them! Yay! And therefore...here is your ninth chapter update in 3 weeks. w00tses!

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

**FELIX FELICIS  
**

Shantiel awoke several hours later. She thought she had felt Harry's gentle touch on her cheek. A small lavender parcel was sitting on the table tray. Someone must have left it there while she was sleeping.

She grabbed the parcel. The purple envelope fell off the tray and into her lap. It was marked 'To Shan' and she recognised the handwriting as Harry's. Her heart leapt with joy that he had been there. She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment. She unfolded the letter and read it:

Shan,

Over the past few months, my feelings for you  
have changed...a lot. They grew most when I  
thought I'd lost you. It was Hermione who first  
pointed it out. She asked why I got so defensive  
when people suspected we were a couple. I  
finally realised I was defensive because...I didn't  
know if you felt the same way. Plus there was  
Jayden and Ginny and everything else.

However, the most important thing was keeping  
you safe, and I thought the best way to do that  
was by not telling you how I felt. And it probably  
left you in more danger instead. For that, I'm  
more sorry than I can ever say. Please accept  
this small token as a representation of how I feel.

PS Hermione helped me write this. I hope you  
don't mind.

Harry

She smiled and laid the letter on the tray table and then she carefully unwrapped the lavender wrapping. Inside was a small white box labeled "Specific Alley." Shan opened the box.

She gasped as she saw a small silvery heart-shaped locket nestled in the padded case. It had a small circular clear jewel in the front of it. Carefully taking it out she noticed that the chain's catch was shaped in a love knot. She hadn't expected a gift like this.

Something on the back of the locket caught the young girl's eye, she turned it over and read, 'To My Shan,' She opened the small heart and whatever doubts the girl had about the young man's true feelings for her had completely vanished. Tears formed in her eyes as she read the message inscribed inside,

"_Now and Always__  
Together we'll be-  
Joined Forever as One._

_Love, Harry._"

She unlatched the catch of the trinket and she placed it around her neck. It seemed to practically re-latch itself. She re-read the etchings on locket some would say the words seemed cheesy, but to her they were words truly from the heart. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," said Harry's voice from the doorway as he entered the room.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

Harry leaned across her and softly kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling?" he asked concernedly. He sat close to her on the edge of the bed.

"A lot better. Adonna has been giving me healing potions," Shantiel said. Adonna had come to see how the blonde girl was doing every chance she got. Shantiel greatly appreciated the Healer's concern. "She's really great," she added, smiling. "How are you doing?"

Harry took her hand into his, "Yeah, Adonna is pretty great. I'm good. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will come to see you later," he said, "Hermione and Ginny have been missing you a lot."

It gratified her deeply to know her friends had missed her, "I know they're not the only ones who missed me," she said looking at Harry. "Thanks for the gift…I love it," she said, pressing her lips together.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said, smiling. In actuality, Harry wanted to jump around the room in celebration, but he decided it would be best not to. His eyes wandered down to the locket, which hung perfectly around her neck. "So, has anyone else come to see you?" he asked curiously.

"Mrs. Weasley came earlier today. Besides her and you, no one else has really come to see me," she said.

She knew that her parents wouldn't come to see her, and it was either because they didn't know she'd been hurt or they didn't care. It hurt somewhat, but knowing Harry cared enough meant a lot. Harry squeezed her hand in understanding.

Staring at the get-well card on her nightstand, Harry spoke again, this time his voice full of anguish, "Shan?"

"Yes?" she replied.

Harry sighed he looked at her she smiled caringly as he replied, "I was scared when you were missing for those two weeks," his eyes drifted to the floor. "I thought I would never see you again."

"It was you that kept me believing that I would get out of there," she said. "I wasn't bound to give up on you."

"I know, I wasn't about you give up on you either," he said. "Besides, you're too much like me." She laughed, and he felt her interweave her fingers between his. He continued solemnly, "From now, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again…"

"Harry, it wasn't your fault," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, it was," Harry said.

"You didn't know that was going to happen, no one knew," Shantiel said.

"I know, but Voldemort will try again and the last thing I want is you getting hurt again," Harry said worriedly.

"You're so sweet, you know," she said, she couldn't help but be touched by his sincerity. Harry laughed.

"You didn't always think so," Harry said. "In fact you hated me."

"But now I feel differently," she said, smiling. She yawned, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Harry said kindly. "I'm going to let you rest up some more. I'll be back later with the others."

"Okay," Shantiel said. "Thank you for everything," she added.

"Anytime," Harry said, grinning. "Thank you for liking my gift." He sounded relieved.

"It's beautiful," she said happily.

"Rest well," he said as he stood and kissed her cheek gently before leaving the room. She watched Harry leave until he disappeared around the corner. Once again, the girl re-read the inscriptions on the locket before dozing off to sleep.

To Shantiel, it felt like she had barely fallen to sleep, when she heard someone coughing. It wasn't a normal cough; it was short, high pitched, almost like a little girl.

"Hem, hem," the high-pitched voice coughed again. The young woman opened her eyes to see a squat round woman. She had a toad-like face and her eyes were large, and seemed to slightly bulge out. She wore a black robe, underneath which Shantiel could see a pink dress. Her wide mouth was up-turned into a smile as she spoke.

"So sorry to have woken you but I want to discuss your difficult ordeal," the woman said with a sugary tone.

"Who are you?" Shantiel questioned her voice soft and feeble. The woman gave a short high laugh.

"I am Dolores Umbridge, my dear, Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," Dolores said, taking a seat in the wooden chair next to the bed. "Now tell me, what happened when you were taken hostage by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" she inquired.

"Why do you want to know?" Shantiel replied confused, "I thought the Ministry already knew what happened."

"Yes, well the Ministry and myself are concerned that a certain boy wizard took you to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Umbridge said with sweetened worry.

"Boy wizard?" Shantiel said more confused, "who are you talking about?"

"You are aware that Harry Potter is the one who took you to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Umbridge said.

"Harry would never work for Voldemort," Shantiel said, her voice still tired as she looked at the woman in semi-disbelief.

"You poor girl, he has somehow tricked you," Umbridge said, clicking her tongue.

"Look, I know it was a Death Eater, other than that I don't remember what happened, but I do know it wasn't Harry," Shantiel said, trying to sound firm, but she didn't have the strength to do so. _How dare this woman accuse Harry of doing that!_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A familiar voice said from behind Umbridge.

Umbridge kept her head down but smiled dangerously as she answered the voice, "Why hello, Harry. We were just talking about you," she said with venomous sweetness.

Shantiel saw Harry walk from the door to the other side of the bed to see who the person was. Once Harry saw who it was, his eyes flashed in a way Shantiel had never seen before, true unbidden hatred.

"You! What are _you_ doing here? Bothering a critically ill patient? Get out!" Harry growled. "Adonna!" he called towards the door. Harry moved closer to the bed in a protective manner with his eyes not leaving Umbridge.

"Now, Harry, there is no need to act protective. I told her who really took her to You-Know-Who," Umbridge said not changing her tone.

"I _told_ you, it wasn't Harry!" Shantiel said with annoyance, wincing and raising a hand to her head. This woman was starting to give her a pounding headache.

"Been listening to Skeeter's filth again, have you?" Harry spat venomously. "How _dare_ you show your face in this hospital, to harass a critically ill patient who's in no condition--"

"Oh no, _dear_ boy," Umbridge cut him off sweetly, "I just wanted to make sure this girl knows what truly happened to her." Then her tone gained an edge to it, "And we know _you_ had something to do with it," she giggled gleefully.

Shantiel could feel the ire seething from Harry. He was using every last ounce of restraint he had to not go for his wand.

"I won't stand for this," he said, marching toward the door. "Madam Adonna!"

"Yes, Harry, what seems to be the problem?" Adonna asked upon entering the room.

"This woman is in here and badgering Shan!" Harry jabbed his finger at Dolores, "She should be thrown from this room and banned from this hospital!"

Adonna focused on Umbridge's features, and Shantiel knew by how the Healer's eyes narrowed that she recognised the other woman instantly. Yet the Madam's voice remained polite.

"I must inform you that only those given special permission are allowed to be in this room. All those who are authorized must all be cleared through me. Since you are not allowed in, I am now telling you to leave." She steepled her fingers, straightened up to her impressive height and towered over the squat toadish woman in front of her.

"I'm here on Ministry business. I'm sure that is authorization enough for you, Madam Adonna," Dolores said, a hint of danger to her voice.

"Ministry or not the same restrictions apply so I will ask you one last time to leave before I call the authorities," Adonna said keeping her voice calm, while her eyes flickered with the same disdain that shone in Harry's eyes.

Umbridge puffed herself up now looking more like a toad then before.

"I will not tolerate this! I will inform your insubordination to the Ministry!" Dolores huffed losing her sugariness.

"Leave. _Now._" The healer said firmly, her hair crackling with unspent magical power. Umbridge shrunk down opened her mouth only to close it again. She finally stormed out of the room.

Harry glared at the door clenching and unclenching his fists as he took a seat in the wooden chair. "The bloody nerve of that damned woman to come here when she knew perfectly--"

"It's alright, calm down Harry. I'll make sure that she is not allowed inside this hospital," Adonna said with reassurance. The edge from earlier was still notable in her voice. "Are you in any pain?" the healer asked Shantiel, who closed her eyes to ease her throbbing headache.

"A little, I have a headache," the blonde spoke in a soft tone. The tall healer checked the rest of Shantiel's vitals before leaving. Harry sighed as he took her hand in his with a comforting squeeze, but he was still a bit on the edge.

"I'm so sorry about that, Shan," Harry said, cutting through the tense brief silence. "I dealt with that woman last year went she taught Defence against the Dark Arts. All because Fudge refused to see that Voldemort was back. If anyone tried speaking out the truth they were automatically punished for it." Harry paused before continuing pain flickered briefly across his eyes. "This was my punishment for saying what I knew," Harry said as he held up the back of his right hand. In the light of the room Shantiel saw the words 'I must not tell lies' etched into his skin.

* * *

After Shantiel got her hair cut at the wizarding barber, she followed Harry down the winding street of Diagon Alley. They entered the shop. Her eyes widened with excitement upon entering the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry was making good his promise of taking her there, and this was her first outing after being in the hospital.

"Wow!" Shantiel said, gazing over the many shelves full of joke items.

"Yeah...I know...it's ace. I love coming in here...it's so much better even than Zonko's was…" Harry said, grinning. Harry took her hand and led her further inside.

"If you say so, then it's definitely better," Shantiel said smiling, in agreement. Every shelf was full of dung bombs, stink pellets, perfumes, love potions, and fake wands. She picked up a fake wand from a display it squawked and turned into a rubber chicken. Giggling, Shantiel put the wand back.

Harry was more than impressed with what the twins did with his Tri-Wizard winnings. Fred's voice spoke jovially from the counter, "Well! If it isn't the founder of the fort, Mr. Harry James Potter!" he smiled widely. A moment later, another identical freckled face redhead stood next to him.

"And...what's this with him? A guest?" George said, spotting Shantiel. Harry saw the blonde girl's cheeks colour up.

"Hi," Shantiel said shyly. Both twins quickly moved out from behind the counter, and stopping in front of the couple.

"Not a guest, I would say...the enemy number one. Yet what are archenemies doing holding hands? " Fred said smirking, looking at the couple's joined hands.

"Perhaps they called a cease-fire. Tell us, Harry, have you snogged the enemy yet?" George said, cocking his eyebrow.

Harry stood there not knowing what to say but, "Mmmmmm…"

Next to the young man, Shantiel muttered, "Ummmm," her cheeks colouring more.

"Yes...that is the ultimate question. Enemies become friends when they snog. Make love, not war!" Fred said, grinning hugely. Harry tried his best not to laugh, and he tightened his grip on Shantiel's hand. Her face was getting redder by the moment.

Looking Fred and George in the eyes, Harry replied, "Make love? In public? Is that not a jailable offence, even amongst wizard kind?" Harry said. Shantiel giggled softly.

Both twins laughed insanely, "Good point, Harry old boy!" they said, unison.

"But this is our shop…" George said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Free for hanky-panky," Fred said, grinning rakishly. Harry stared Fred down before drawing the young woman to him. He then softly kissed Shantiel on the lips.

"There's the extent of your hanky-panky," Harry said, sticking out his tongue at the twins. Afterwards, Shantiel smiled.

Fred and George laughed aloud, "Ah yes, ever the Gryffy! Such panache...spiffing show, lad," they both applauded. Shantiel joined in the laughter.

Half-grinning, Harry took a sarcastic bow, "Thank you, thank you. Now what do I win?"

Shantiel quickly started to hide the locket under her shirt. "You win me, Mr. Potter," she replied sardonically.

"Ooooh, yes. You win the lady, Mr. Potter. Truly greater than anything we could offer you," both twins said, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins and then eyed the locket in the girl's hand. It just suited her so well. She followed his glance, smiled, and blushed.

"But what is this? Is the lady hiding her heart?" Fred said, looking at the locket.

"I think so! Do not fear Madam, we wish to see the gift of one's soul," George said, sniggering.

"It's a gift...well…a very special gift," she said nervously.

Harry's eyes grew huge, "Yes, it's a…" he gritted his teeth, "very...special...gift,"

At once, Fred pounced, "Oooh. A gift? No doubt from a most worthy sender, eh George?"

"Yes. I'd wager it would most likely be from milady's champion," George answered, looking at Harry serenely.

Shantiel decided to show the twins Harry's gift. She slowly took it off and handed it to George. Harry gulped in dismay and reached out for it since he didn't wish for the twins to see the etching.

Fred, unfortunately, snatched it out of Harry's grasp, "What is this, then?" he said, studying the silvery locket.

George leaned over Fred's shoulder, impressed, "Methinks 'tis a trinket from Specific Alley."

Raising eyebrows approvingly, "Excellent taste by your champion," Fred said. In spite of himself, Harry smiled.

"I gladly agree," Shantiel smiled, "it's something I'll cherish forever."

Fred opened the locket and read the inscription inside to George, "Now and always together we'll be joined forever as one. Love, Harry."

Looking straight at Harry, "Yonkers, did you think that up all by your lonesome? Talk about a way to melt the heart of your lady…" George said.

"Our dear Harry has an eloquence streak even _we _didn't know about…" Fred said, elbowing Harry, "way to go, mate,"

Smiling hugely, Harry replied, "I do try."

He was immensely thankful that the twins did not make fun or say how cheesy it was. Harry turned his head and looked slyly at Shantiel. She, in turn, blushed scarlet again.

Fred handed back the locket to Shantiel. She smiled, put it back on, and walked over to the Ton-tongue Toffees. Harry watched her and she looked back at Harry returning his smile. She looked so beautiful. Harry laughed to himself.

"Nice choice on girls this time," George said, following Harry's gaze.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, still watching the blonde.

"She's loads better than Cho," Fred said.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you picked our very own baby sister, Ginny," George said, amazed.

"You're right, George," Fred said in agreement, "she could be Ginny's twin." Harry looked at both Weasleys, confused by what they were saying.

"I mean give her red hair," George started.

"Freckles--"

"Six brothers--"

"A pair who are twins--"

"Extra good-looking ones--"

"And you would have an exact replica of Ginny," Fred finished.

Harry looked back at the girl. He hadn't realised it before, but they were right; she could easily pass as a blonde version of Ginny.

"I sure do love her though," he said, truthfully.

"I think our Young Harry here is beginning to become a man," Fred said proudly.

"That he is," George said in agreement. "Ah, did we find what we were looking for, Miss?" George said as Shantiel walked back with a hand full of Ton-Tongue Toffees.

"Yes, Ton-Tongue Toffee. Excellent choice I'd might say," Fred said, smiling.

"Ummm these are for Malfoy," Shantiel said shyly.

"Even better," Fred said, smiling widely.

Smiling hugely, "I second that," Harry said. She giggled.

"He deserves it for calling me a filthy little half-blood," she said, clenching her fists.

"You're not filthy at all," Fred said.

"You're quite beautiful," George said, winking at Harry, "and if anyone is filthy it's Malfoy and his miserable lot."

"Plus, he's the one dating a troll," Fred said. Harry and Shantiel both laughed. "We'd best be off," Harry said after paying for Shantiel's things.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, milady," George said, kissing Shantiel's hand.

"Thank you. It has been a pleasure to meet you kind gentlemen as well," Shantiel said smiling.

"You are welcome back anytime you wish," Fred said. "And Harry, mate, it may do you some good to not lose this one," he added, winking.

"I don't plan to anytime soon," Harry said, grasping the blonde's hand.

They bid their farewells and left the shop to headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Shantiel was grateful that the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were given special permission to leave the school and take turns visiting her while she was recovering at St. Mungo's. She often saw them doing homework as they sat with her.

Everyone returned to Hogwarts for the rest of the year a couple of days after Shantiel was released from the hospital. The Gryffindor house greeted the blonde with warm welcomes. She was happy to be back home. She had missed it so much and she was even happier that she had a better place to go to during the summer holiday. Adonna had requested that the girl remain with her since the Biggs were now nowhere to be found and there wasn't any other kind of legal guardianship known.

Everyone celebrated being back at school with the first Hogsmeade trip since everything had happened. This time, Shantiel had the chance to experience everything Hogsmeade had to offer. Since the weather was also warmer they spent a good while at the Ice Cream Parlour. Harry and Shan spent the rest of the afternoon on their first official date. Shantiel thought that this date was much better than the two with Jayden. The Hogwarts staff was certainly keeping a close watch on Harry and Shantiel as well. It was the only way the professors would allow another Hogsmeade outing.

Shantiel made her way to the Black Lake upon returning from the Hogsmeade trip. Though she'd had fun, she just liked the peaceful serenity of the school even more now. She didn't acknowledge that Harry was standing beside her. He took her hand in his own, sending waves of warmth up her arm. They remained silent for some time.

"I sure am going to miss this place after next year," Harry said with his eyes gazing over the grounds. "It has truly become my home over the years, so it will be hard to leave behind."

"So will I, but I think that the remaining three founders wanted the students to feel like they are at home instead of just at school," Shantiel said softly. Harry couldn't help but smile at her response. She sat down by the water's edge, lightly running her fingers across it.

"I think so too," Harry said.

"I have a question for you. A big question. How is it...that none of you managed to die or get hurt when you came to get me?" asked Shantiel self-consciously.

"We cheated," Harry answered, with a lop-sided grin.

"What does that mean?" Shan asked.

"It means that just before we came to get you, we each drank a swig of Felix Felicis. We knew they couldn't touch us. At least not until the potion wore off and...well..." his voice trailed away and he gave her a sheepish look.

As Shantiel laughed incredulously, Harry watched the spring sunlight play upon the young woman's silvery strands of hair. "I really think your hair is beautiful like that," he said.

"Thank you," she replied shyly, still facing the lake.

He actually thought she looked like a wood nymph with her new hair. Voldemort's cage had burned off the ends of Shantiel's long hair, forcing her to get an entirely new style, and Harry knew she felt horribly self-conscious about it. But the truth was...he didn't care what length her hair was, he simply loved her for who she was. Right now his feelings for her were so strong it seemed his heart would overflow. He'd come so close to losing her—had she not called his name, he'd be dead himself...

She still had an angry-looking burn scar on the back of her neck, but to show her he wasn't afraid, he leaned forward and kissed one of her scars as gently as he could.

"I like you no matter what, Shan." Harry ran a hand through her short locks, causing her to finally look at him. "In fact, I—I can't help it anymore. It's like I must love you."

Shantiel's eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "I think I love you, too." She returned Harry's gesture, and ran her hand through his hair, playing with the tendrils at the nape of his neck. There, kneeling next to the lake, they at last shared the first kiss that had been so long in coming. Different, yet equaled in strength...this pair could now triumph with the power the Dark Lord knows not...


	18. Vital Beginnings

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for continuing to read this story. And here's some news: It's nearly finished. Only a few chapters left! But not to worry--there's a sequel after this one is done. ;-) Please keep reading and reviewing...it helps us feel the muse and post more! Thank you again!

~Rae

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

**VITAL BEGINNINGS  
**

It didn't take long for Shantiel to get back into the swing of things once she was at school again. Hermione, Ginny, and Shan were now studying for their end of year exams that were approaching soon. Hermione had given up on trying to get Ron to study anything. Though the Quidditch season was finished, Harry had Ron restart practices since he couldn't play. Harry was happy to see that Shantiel hadn't lost much ability since they had been away for so long. Things were comparably back to normal. After practice ended, Harry and Shan went to lay out by the lake and talk about what the summer would bring for them. Harry enjoyed these moments with Shan when it felt like it was just the two of them there lost in their own world.

The rest of Harry's time was occupied by lessons from Adonna and Dumbledore. He even found himself almost feeling sorry for Tom Riddle after his most recent lessons. Living a life without an ounce of love and happiness, just corruption and power. On the other hand, he had come quite far with his Metamorphmagus lessons. Now he could change into practically anyone he wanted to in the blink of an eye.

Shantiel walked down the corridors to Adonna's office for one of their meetings. The young woman now looked forward to the meetings and more grateful than ever to the healer since she had been in the hospital. She knocked on the door before she entered the office.

Adonna looked up and smiled at the girl as she sat down in front of the desk, "I'm so glad to see you, Shan," Adonna greeted. "I see that you have adjusted to being back at school quite nicely."

"Yes, I am happy to be back here. I never knew that it would become home so fast," Shantiel said in happy awe.

"Hogwarts has that uncanny affect on people," Adonna laughed. She could tell something was on the girl's mind. "Anything you feel like discussing today?" she asked Shan. Shantiel sighed before she answered the healer with another question.

"There still isn't any word on where my parents are, is there?" Shantiel said softly, avoiding Adonna's eyes.

"No, but I wanted to tell you the truth behind their disappearances," Adonna started. "This is a very heavy burden to bear; I just want you to be prepared for what I'm about to say."

"Okay..." Shantiel said uncertainly.

"You were right in suspecting the Biggs not being your real parents. The Ministry never knew about it either since there isn't any official documentation of the adoption. It is unknown whether or not such documents ever existed. You see, Shan…when they took you they also tried erasing and tampering with your memories because they tried killing you first. But you wouldn't die. You survived by the greatest level of love and sacrifice that was made for you by your real parents, Annie and Jakob Peterson. Your real parents were murdered that night when the Biggs killed them on what they claimed were Voldemort's orders," Adonna paused before continuing. Shantiel tried hard to absorb everything she was being told. The young woman remained in shocked silence for awhile.

So much was going through her mind, she didn't know how to respond at first. She finally spoke again, still in a daze, "So, the Biggs are or were Death Eaters?" Adonna answered with a nod.

"Yes. There is reason to believe that they still are, if they're still alive. They hid you, in effort to keep secret from Voldemort that you survived. And he fell for it. For the longest time, he never suspected the Biggs' supposedly adopted daughter was actually the daughter of Annie and Jakob Peterson. Then other Death Eaters started having suspicions and making discoveries about you. Draco Malfoy was only one of them who was sworn to get you."

Shantiel's head was reeling now; it was all starting to make sense. But it was still mind-numbing.

"Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater? But he's..."

"So young?" completed Madam Adonna. "Yes, and that's where Voldemort likes to start."

"And the Biggs...never wanted me to call them 'mum and dad'..."

"...because they murdered your parents."

"They never loved me."

"No. In fact, I'm sure they hated you and everything your parents stood for."

That was the final straw. Everything came crashing down over Shantiel. She was reliving things she had never known she'd originally lived through: the death of her parents, living with the enemy, being mentally tortured by them, some part of her remembering her actual parents but never knowing it was real... She burst into tears, but the sadness didn't last long. They became soothing tears of relief; cleansing tears that meant she never had to live with the Biggs again, never had to suffer another moment living with people who hated her.

"Thank you, so much," Shantiel sobbed into Adonna's shoulder.

"Of course. I could never let you live with them again, even if we knew where they were."

Adonna embraced the girl and stroked her hair. It wasn't every day that the healer abandoned her professional decorum in the name of comforting someone. Then again, it wasn't everyday she had to tell a student that she was adopted, and that both of her parents were murderous Death Eaters, either.

Adonna leaned back to open a drawer of her desk. "There's something else I want you to have." The healer pulled out a journal and placed it on the desk, "When I went to see Lizzy about what happened the night your parents died and to get the real memory as well. She allowed me to take this so that I can give it to you. It is your mother, Annie's diary. I thought that you would like to have it so you can have a part of her but also learn about her through this.."

Shantiel slowly took the diary and held it close to her, taking in deep calming breaths. It meant so much to her because now she had a piece of her mother to always cherish forever. She stood and hugged Adonna again.

"Thank you so very much for giving me this. This so special to me…" Shantiel said..

"You are most welcome, Shantiel. I had hoped that you would appreciate that," Adonna said, smiling. "And I think that this concludes our meeting for today." Shantiel hugged and thanked Adonna again before she walked out of the office. The girl held Annie's diary to her chest as she walked to the common room. Her mind was still buzzing over what she had been told and what the diary held inside of it.

She sat down on the couch and laid the book in her lap. She looked at it and ran her hands across the cover. She hugged it to her like a precious tome; she almost felt freed by everything. She was so into her thoughts and what she learned minutes before that she didn't see Harry sitting next to her.

"Are you alright, Shan?" Harry said. He kissed her cheek.

The blonde girl nodded as she looked at him, "Yeah. Adonna told me all about how the Biggs are really Death Eaters and that they did murder my real parents, Jakob and Annie." She spoke aloud in awe, almost as if she still couldn't believe it, "I could always tell they hated me but now I know why and it all makes sense. I'm experiencing so much freedom, knowing that part of my life is over I never have to go back ever again…" Shantiel said in a relief. Harry put his arms around her in support. "And Adonna also gave me my mum's diary so that I could always have a part of her and learn about her."

"That was awfully nice of her to give that to you. I know what it means to possess something that valuable," Harry said softly. "I can leave you alone so that you can read it in private?" Harry asked, wanting to respect his Shantiel's privacy in a moment like this. Shantiel shook her head and looked into his eyes.

"Could you stay here with me, please?" Shantiel requested of him. Harry smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand. Nervously, Shantiel opened the book to one of the first entries and saw an old picture of a beautiful blonde woman looking down happily at the little infant in her arms. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she looked at it. She carefully set the book in her lap so she could read the entry:

13 October, 1981

A miracle happened today. My baby girl,  
Shantiel Dawn Peterson came into the world.  
She is already such a happy little person and  
she has already captured my greatest love  
for her in every way. I look at her observing  
her new world and know that she's already so  
curious! She is such a precious gift to Jakob  
and I. Jakob keeps saying that we have been  
blessed in many ways by our daughter.

I know I would give anything to make sure  
that my little baby is safe and out of harm's  
way. This is the happiest I have been in all  
my life. I just hope I'm able to give this little  
angel the same kind of happiness that she  
has already given me. I also hope that she  
will always know that her daddy and I will  
always love her and be with her no matter  
what may happen in the future. For now, I  
just want to enjoy our little miracle child.

Shantiel closed the book and held the picture close to her as she leaned against Harry's chest. It was very gratifying to know that her parents always loved her. They loved her enough to die for her, to make sure that she had the strongest protection love had to offer. Shan was doubly-blessed now, as she had now had a boyfriend who understood that part of her in a way that almost nobody else could. She looked into the fireplace, letting all of these good feelings fill the void inside that was left from having no parents.

* * *

Harry also had a meeting with Adonna. They spoke mainly of something Harry never expected to learn—about Draco Malfoy. The healer knew that Harry was struggling very hard to let go of what Draco had done to him. The blonde wizard had not only beat him severely enough to land Harry in the hospital wing for a week, but he stole his identity to hurt and kidnap Shantiel.

Madam Adonna looked at the floor and said, "Let me level with you about Draco, Harry. He has been going through more than you've been aware of. You think I don't know about you following him around campus this whole school year, hmm?"

Harry looked down at the floor and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Lucius Malfoy angered Voldemort last year when he got caught and put in prison. As a direct result of his action, Voldemort recruited Draco, and gave him an assignment of killing someone. This was a very dangerous mission, and one which Draco hadn't a prayer of accomplishing—at least not alone, the way Voldemort was telling him to. It was intended to get Draco killed, as a punishment to his father."

Harry's mouth opened wide and he said, "Who was it Draco was assigned to kill?"

"Albus Dumbledore." The young man stared at the healer as she continued, "That's not all. You know all of those incidents this year involving students? The ones who were almost killed? Draco is suspected to be behind all of them. The fact that he was indirectly trying to kill Dumbledore speaks volumes. He doesn't truly have a murderous spirit. There is one incident that few people are aware of, and it's the reason why Shantiel fears Draco so much. He used the Imperius Curse on Shan and even had her enter the headmaster's office...to try and use her to kill him."

Another flare of anger rose inside of Harry before Adonna added still more to her explanation.

"Draco didn't know what to do, or whom he could trust, Harry. You see, Voldemort threatened to kill his entire family if he failed to kill Dumbledore. So now, the Malfoys have gone into hiding."

It was the most shocking news of all. Harry had no memory of his family being threatened by Voldemort. What would it be like if he were in Draco's shoes? He'd be desperate, that's what it would be like. He'd rely on himself, much like Draco had tried to. Harry Potter did not envy Draco Malfoy one bit, but he was finally beginning to understand his erratic behavior.

"I don't expect you to feel sorry for him but maybe now, you can understand where he is coming from," Adonna said. Harry nodded in agreement.

Adonna smiled as she changed the subject. "Now for some good news. Dumbledore was finally given word that the Ministry had dropped their case on you and Shantiel. As we all know Dolores tried her best to convict you of her kidnap and torture. But she had to drop the charges when her Chief Inquisitorial Squad said that there wasn't enough evidence to arrest you, much less convinct you, especially after Shantiel was found and brought back to St. Mungo's."

"I bet that the old toad wasn't pleased about that. I swear that since last year it has her mission to convict me of something or other," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Adonna laughed, "Well she can only dream of accomplishing that mission because we both know better," She said. Harry laughed with her as he stood.

"Until next time," Adonna said as Harry left the room and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall the next morning and took his usual spot. His eyes wandered to the Slytherin table to where Draco traditionally sat. Nearly three months ago, Draco vanished and had yet to return. The rumor mill had taken off; the longer Malfoy was gone, the more people theorized why the popular Slytherin wasn't there. Many had said that someone in his family must have made Voldemort angry enough to want to kill them. For some inexplicable reason, Harry found himself hoping that wasn't the case. He could only assume it was due to Madam Adonna's explanation of Draco's motivation.

The end of year exams came at the speed of a Snitch but the good thing was that they seemed to be over at the same speed. It was a sigh of relief when they could all sit by the lake and relax during their remaining days before the summer holidays.

Harry and everyone else drug their trunks down to the main entrance of the school to once again board upon the Thestral pulled carriages and say goodbyes to friends. Harry was happy that Shantiel was going to a different home from now on and he had learned so much about her. Over the passed few months he had seen her go through many changed and for the better.

"I'm pretty sure Adonna will let you come over when it's closer to school again," Ginny said, smiling as she and the blonde girl sat on the side of the wall. "Besides, I know my mum wouldn't mind it at all." Harry walked up to them.

"I actually can't wait to go back to the Burrow," Harry said, "Beats spending my last summer with the Dursleys." Shantiel hugged him, understanding his lack of desire in wanting to go back to a place that brought him so much pain. Soon they were all beckoned over to board the carriages. Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville climbed in with the girls.

"I do hope to hear from you, Shan," Luna said, "I want to tell you about my father's and I capture of Nargles." Hermione elbowed Ron as he let out a muffled snort. Shantiel couldn't believe everything that had happened during the school year, and especially how many friends she had gained. She sighed in peace knowing that it wasn't the end of good things to come. It wasn't long before they arrived at the train station where the scarlet express awaited them. The group found a compartment off to the side to sit in. To Shantiel, the train ride home seemed much faster than to school. Soon the train stopped and students started disembarking to greet their families.

The blonde girl followed Luna and Neville to the exit but hung back as she saw Ron and Ginny's parents greeting everyone, and especially Harry. It warmed her heart to watch the love that they had for him. Ginny turned around and walked over to Shan, taking her hand.

"Mum, you remember Shan, don't you?" Ginny asked as both girls reached Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded.

"It's so nice to see you looking healthy and well! The last time we met, you were in hospital," Mrs Weasley said, causing Shantiel to blush as she had to stop herself from curtseying.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley, and it is good to see you again as well," Shantiel said.

Ginny had explained to Shantiel on the train how Mrs. Weasley was originally upset for having "stolen" Harry from her. But none of that was evident as the plump red-headed woman gathered Shantiel into her arms and gave her a warm motherly hug.

"Adonna's explained to us much of the ordeals you have gone through this year. Poor dear," she said, kissing Shantiel on the forehead. As usual, Molly's mothering instincts overrode any feelings of jealousy she might have had for Ginny no longer having Harry as a boyfriend. Once she learned about someone in need, she couldn't help herself and responded with an outpouring of love and understanding. Shantiel was beginning to understand why Harry loved her so much.

At last, Adonna walked up to greet Shantiel. "Are you ready to go?" the healer asked with a smile.

Shan's eyes lit up with excitement. She was going to go the first real home she could remember since the age of four; she couldn't wait. Adonna and Shantiel had agreed earlier that in order to give Shantiel the "full school experience", Shan would be allowed to ride the Hogwarts Express back to London with the other students. It happened to be near where the healer lived anyway. The blonde girl gave her friends a final wave as she turned around to go to her new residence in Bearbury, Berkshire in Windsor.


	19. Shantiel's Gift

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

**SHANTIEL'S GIFT  
**

Harry's summer began the same way all previous summers did, with one notable exception. This was the year he would turn seventeen. Thanks to Dumbledore, last year the Dursleys had been made aware that seventeen was the year wizards came of age. As such, his insufferable relatives treated him more like a ticking time bomb instead of somebody who was merely moving into adulthood.

They locked him in his room, yelled and cursed at him even more. Admittedly, it was from Harry's own long-entrenched habits, they knew he wouldn't do anything to them. Though the goading and constant digs had increased tenfold, Harry just let the crude commentary bounce straight off him.

He had much more important matters to deal with anyway. And giving the Dursleys more consideration than was absolutely necessary was an utter waste of precious time and energy, even if Harry himself had nothing to do but sit and plan. His apprehension to leave grew more and more with each passing day, as did his concern for Shantiel.

Harry was even more lonely without Hedwig, but he had sent her off with a letter to Shantiel almost immediately following his arrival back at Privet Drive. The blonde had now had better means to communicate with the outside world than he did.

Shantiel had thankfully been able to send letters out to Harry via Hedwig every four days or so. She and Madam Adonna were also minding Hedwig so she didn't have to stay cooped up at Privet Drive. At least Harry got to hear news from Shan and see Hedwig once in awhile. His snowy owl seemed to enjoy her status as Shantiel's courier, much opposed to being caged in Harry's room. Harry could hardly blame her.

He was lying back on his bed, one arm thrown up lazily over the top of his head when he heard a fluttering noise at the window and sat up. "Hello there, old girl," Harry smiled a greeting at Hedwig, "what you got there? Letter from Shan?" He hastily dug an owl treat out of his pocket (he didn't want to bother with a mad dash finding some every time he needed them), and fed one to Hedwig as she hooted happily and held out her leg for the small scroll to be removed. He untied the scroll and walked back to his bed to lay back down. He unrolled the letter and read.

Harry,

Things here are pretty much the same.  
I know your birthday is coming up soon and  
I'm sorry to say I may not be getting you anything.  
I know you'll understand. Thanks for having Ron and  
Hermione send me letters. They help brighten my days.  
Things with Madam Adonna are wonderful,  
but I do miss you and hope to see you soon.  
Write back soon.

Love always,

Shan.

Sighing, he put the letter on his nightstand and he couldn't help but feel for the girl. He missed his friends too. He returned to his bed to continue thinking.

The main thing which weighed heavily on Harry's mind. Harry had finally figured out the true meaning of the secondary prophecy...at a time when it was almost too late. He was not the only one who had to defeat Voldemort. Only he and his second were the ones capable to vanquish Voldemort for good. His second was Shantiel, the one person he never expected nor wanted it to be, for now she was also a marked person. Her life was suddenly turned upside down more than it already was. The blonde was on constant guard from Death Eaters spying on her for their master. Harry knew she feared the same thing he did; when the time came, would she survive the last battle? Would he?

Whilst pondering his musings he didn't even noticed that he had dozed off, lulled by the sound of the neighbor's lawn mower. He found himself standing outside a white two-story cottage. He had been here once before. This place had actually existed; it wasn't conjured by mere imagination.

Hesitant, the young man stood in front of the door, afraid to venture any further to find out what awaited him. Harry reached for the door and opened it. A handsome wooden staircase stood into middle of the hall. A small wooden stand sat by the door, a vase of fresh white lilies sat upon it. Pictures of oceans and beautiful countrysides decoratively scattered the wall, making whoever stepped inside feel welcomed.

A strange almost haunting voice came from the top of the stairwell. Hypnotized, Harry started toward it. He had barely set a foot in the house when a swooshing sound came from the kitchen. It was like someone had taken his reflection from a full-length mirror; a slightly older version of himself rushed out of the kitchen and up the steps to where the voice was coming from. Harry then realized what he was watching.

"Lily!" James called out frantically, racing around the corner, unaware of the young man in the doorway. Harry followed, worry and curiosity gnawing at him.

"I'm in the nursery," Lily said from one of the rooms. James ran to her; Harry watched from the door frame. The room was white and a crib with a mobile was placed in the center of the room. His heart jolted and his knees felt like someone had cast the wobbly leg curse on him. Between the wooden bars of the crib, Harry saw a one-year-old little boy with jet black untidy hair. Overcoming the weakness, Harry continued watching the adults.

"We need to get out of here immediately," James said urgently, looking into his wife's eyes. "He knows. He's on his way here."

"How?" Lily asked in horror, her eyes widened. "That means…"

"Wormtail told him," James said, moving to the window. He peered out of it before moving back to his wife. "I want you to get Harry and go. Grimmauld Place is the best place."

"What about you?" Lily asked worriedly, picking up the baby boy. James held his wife and gently rubbed their son's head.

"I'll stay. Go. Get yourself and Harry to safety," James said firmly. The man kissed his wife, "I love you." He left the room; the older Harry entered the room before the door closed. Lily put the boy back in his crib. She quickly packed a bag and returned to the crib lifting up the small child.

"Come on," Lily said soothingly, carefully lifting her son from the crib.

Unmistakably, Harry heard the sound of the front door quietly opening and closing. His scar, though he was in a dream, burned intensely. He knew what was coming; he knew screaming for help was futile. He mentally tried to wake himself up. _Wake up! Come on, wake up! _The stairs creaked, footsteps approached slowly. _Wake up now. _

"James?" Lily said unsurely, again holding her child. Without warning, the door burst opened forcefully. Harry's scar was agonizing him and Voldemort stood in the doorway. Lily quickly shielded her son.

"Hello, Lily," the serpent of a man hissed, smiling cruelly.

"Where is my husband?" Lily asked, revealing no fear at all. Voldemort slithered inside the room.

"Dead. Outside. I might say he put up a good fight," Voldemort sneered. "Now move away from the boy," he demanded.

"No!" Lily said, sitting the boy on the floor behind her. She stood protectively in front of him. "I won't let you hurt my child."

"You stupid girl, move! Spare your own life," Voldemort said, his red eyes flickering.

"No! I won't!" Lily said firmly. Harry watched his mother's determination.

"Fine then, both you and your son can join your husband," Voldemort said, raising his wand and aiming it at Lily. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Mum!" Harry found himself calling out, as an emerald green light surrounded the woman. She screamed in agony and dropped still to the ground. Voldemort turned and pointed his wand at the small boy. Harry anticipated what was coming next. Moments passed yet nothing happened. Everything was frozen, nothing moved, no sound was heard except Harry's breathing.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see James smiling at him.

"Dad?" Harry said disbelievingly. James nodded in response.

"The power Voldemort knows not is this, Harry," James said, pointing to the frozen scene in front of him.

"What is?" Harry asked, not understanding what his father was meaning.

"Love," Lily's voice said. She stood and walked to the young man.

"That was your mother's charm—her love," James said. "In order for the charm to work your mother had to die."

"It's something Voldemort hadn't expected and won't ever be able to understand," Lily said. "The only thing Voldemort knows is a selfish love. Self-sacrifice is the ultimate sign of love, Harry. Rewards come with such a gift."

The nursery faded to big green emerald flames surrounding him. Smoke filled his lungs. Next to him, someone was coughing. He turned his head to see Shantiel, Ron, and Hermione next to him.

"Harry…" Hermione coughed. He saw that they were surrounded by flames. There appeared to be no way out.

"We…have…to…get…out…of…here…" Ron choked. Hermione dropped to her knees coughing harder.

"Harry," said Lily's voice. "If it ever came down to this would you be willing to risk everything to your friends' lives? Do they mean more to you than your own life?"

Sounds of crickets and soft buzzing of his alarm clock woke Harry up. It has been a dream, but the heat and pain of the fire felt too real like it was actually happening. _The power the Dark Lord knows not…_that was what his parents had told him in the dream. _The ultimate sacrifice…_His mother's had saved and protected him.

* * *

Harry was nearly done packing his things before the Weasleys arrived that afternoon to pick him up. He could hardly believe that within a few hours that he would never have to return to Number Four Privet Drive. Sixteen years of hell would be soon left behind. Like Shan, he would be free. He also felt deep down that the second he was gone the Dursleys would wipe out anything that showed his existence in that house. A knock on his door slightly interrupted him slightly.

"Yes," Harry said, not looking at the person who walked inside of his room. He suspected it was either his aunt or uncle telling him that the Weasleys had arrived. He looked up in shock. Dudley was standing in the doorway nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Dudley, what are you doing here?" Harry questioned his cousin before returning to his packing. The room stayed silent for some time more, Harry almost thought that Dudley had left his room until he finally spoke with some hesitation.

"I…wanted to wish you luck and to…apologise," Dudley said, Harry looked up at his cousin in complete bewilderment. This was not what Harry had expected at all. He couldn't help wonder if this was some kind of last prank on him before he left the house.

"Apologise for what?" By this point, Harry's full attention was on the other young man standing across front him.

"For everything that I have ever done to you…" Dudley said as he again ran a hand through his hair. "Especially for kicking you during the crash last summer. I thought that if I did enough damage then I would be even. Then while you were in the hospital I remembered what I saw the summer before when those Dementor things attacked us..." Dudley gave a short shudder in the remembrance of that moment.

Harry had always wondered what exactly Dudley had experienced with the Dementors. He took a deep breath before asking his question.

"What did you see?" Harry said quietly now intrigued.

"I saw who I really am," Dudley replied with hidden fear. "How horrible I have been to you and my parents. But I could never see it before then. It's because I didn't want to see it." Harry could seen that Dudley wasn't trying to manipulate him but was honest and sincere. "So I'm sorry…" Dudley finished with an outstretched arm in hope of making a truce.

Harry hesitated for a few seconds to be absolutely certain that Dudley wasn't up to anything before he took his cousin's offer. Then he smiled a bit as he shook Dudley's hand. To Harry, it looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off Dudley's shoulders. Dudley smiled back gratefully and nodded before leaving Harry's room. Harry knew that his aunt and uncle would not feel the same as their son but he was okay with it.

Once everything had been packed Harry took one final glance around his room, this was truly a start of a new beginning for him and he was more than happy to forget the pain that this place held for him.

As usual, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at him when he entered the foyer but his Uncle and Aunt wore expressions of emptiness. Dudley nodded he seemed genuinely sad to see Harry go. Mrs. Weasley immediately hugged Harry and broke the ominous silence that now crept over the whole foyer.

"Is everything already to go then?" she asked, hinting to Vernon and Petunia to say something before their nephew left their home. They remained still like statues. Harry sighed, knowing that what Mrs. Weasley was hoping for wasn't going to happen. The plump woman pretended not to notice them and nodded as she said, "We best be off everyone is waiting to see you, Harry." Mr. Weasley picked up Harry's trunk as he started for the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley followed him patting Harry on the shoulder with a empathetic look.

"Goodbye then," Harry said, he thought he heard Vernon give a slight grunt in response. His aunt remained rigid but Dudley stepped forward and shook Harry's hand, which surprised both of his parents.

"Goodbye, mate. Honestly wish you the best," Dudley said as Harry shook his hand. Petunia and Vernon glared at their son. Dudley did his best to avoid looking at them.

"Why, thank you, Dudley," Harry said, slightly nonplussed. "I wish you the best too."

He then followed the Weasleys. Arthur handed Harry some Floo Powder, he stepped inside of the fireplace. He dropped the powder as he called out, "The Burrow," with that Harry vanished into emerald green flames hoping it would be the last time he would ever see his aunt and uncle again.

* * *

Harry woke to the smells of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking from the kitchen. The past couple of weeks had been pure bliss for him, he felt like he could finally be himself now. Mrs. Weasley assured him that he could stay as along as he wanted after the coming school year. He had become more grateful of her kindness over the past few years. Ron stirred a few minutes later, he let out a loud yawn as he stretched.

"Hey Harry, happy coming of age," Ron said with a smile. Harry felt a jolt renting through his body as the realization hit him. It was his birthday but not only that he was now officially an adult.

Hermione entered the room a few minutes later, "Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him.

"Thanks guys," Harry said, putting on his glasses. After getting dressed they all headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

"Morning, Harry, dear," Mrs Weasley said as she wiped her hands off before walking over to hug him. "And happy birthday. I'm almost done making your favorite things." Harry thanked her just as the other members of the Weasley clan joined them. The twins smirked and each placed an arm around his shoulder when they saw him.

"Well, what do we have here, George?" Fred asked his twin with a mischievous glint in his eye. George mirrored his expression before answering his brother's question.

"It looks like we have a full-grown wizard, dear brother of mine," George said, wiping away invisible tears. Fred nodded patting Harry on the back and sighing like a proud parent.

"Yes, they do grow up so fast, don't they?" Fred said, Harry rolled his eyes at the twins but soon joined in with the laughter. When everyone was settled in their places and began eating breakfast, Arthur Weasley stood holding aloft his glass of orange juice and everyone else followed suit.

"I, for one, am so proud to have had the privilege and honor to watch a young man I consider a seventh son grow into one of the men I respect most. Happy Seventeenth Birthday. And, so I raise my glass to him, to Harry!" Arthur said as he made his toast echoes of his words followed with great love. Harry tried his best to hide the coloring of his cheeks.

"Thank you, everyone," Harry said when everyone had sat back down and after the many pats on the back. Mr. Weasley retrieved a small box and sat it in front of Harry.

"Molly and I decided that you should have this, it was something my father gave to me when I came of age. I thought that I would pass it down to you. Happy Birthday, Harry," Arthur said with a smile and watched Harry open the gift.

A golden pocket watch lay within the box, it was beautifully crafted and when Harry opened it, it looked very similar to the one Dumbledore had. Harry was very touched by this gift. Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged him again once again reaffirming the fact that he did indeed have a family. One he loved so much and felt he couldn't have enough gratitude for.

"Okay enough of this mush," Fred said in false disgust. Everyone laughed when Molly gave him one of her well-known looks. Breakfast resumed and when everything had been cleared off, the boys all went outside for a few rounds of Quidditch before the party that evening.

* * *

Harry followed Shantiel into the orchard behind the Burrow. The nice cool wind blew passed them as they walked. The young man was happy to get away for a bit from the party but he also wondered why Shantiel wanted to talk to him alone. She stopped at the wooden swing and sat down. Harry sat next to her and took her hand.

"Is everything okay? Is something the matter?" Harry questioned her out of concern. The young woman smiled and nodded as she squeezed his hand.

"Yes, everything is alright," Shantiel started. Out of nervousness, she played with the hem of her dress. "I just wanted to give you your birthday gift in private because of how personal it is." She blushed a little. She reached over and grabbed a box that was wrapped in scarlet red paper with golden ribbon on it. She timidly handed it to Harry. "Happy Birthday, Harry. I hope you like it." She kissed his cheek, her hands fidgeting as she watched him.

As Harry carefully unwrapped the gift, he immediately recognised the familiar packaging of Specific Alley. He slowly opened it all the while wondering what the wondrous shop had her choose for him. The box almost seemed to open on its own. Inside entwined in the padding was a silver ring formed into the shape of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. The body and wings had such detail to them almost as if the tiny dragon was alive. Tiny filigree designs adorned the ring, and they also matched the designs on Shantiel's locket. The one thing that made this ring so extraordinary was that the belly of the dragon was a maroon coloured jewel. Harry continued to stare at it in complete awe.

"Shan…I…this gift...wow," Harry finally said as he looked up at her with his emerald eyes aglow. "It's so amazing!"

Shantiel smiled with great joy as Harry turned and kissed her on the lips. "But it's not as amazing as you are. Thank you," he said, and kissed her again.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Shan whispered happily.


	20. Battles and Sacrifices

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

**BATTLES AND SACRIFICES  
**

The couple remained in the orchard for some time longer before finally walked back to the house hand-in-hand. Harry could hear laughter from the backyard where the kitchen table was moved outside and surrounded by lights. The young man was a bit surprised that Bill, Fleur, and even Charlie showed up for the party. Fleur greeted them first by kissing both of their cheeks.

"Ello, 'Arry! 'Appy Birthday!" Fleur said, hugging him and moving toward Shantiel. Ron's face flushed as he spotted Fleur but quickly hid it when he saw Hermione coming. "Have you heard ze news about Bill and I getting married soon?" she asked them excitedly.

"Oh, how wonderful and congratulations!" Shantiel said, echoing Fleur's excitement. "I wish you both the very best!" Fleur hugged the girl again as Bill walked over to them.

"Hello, Harry, and happy coming of age," Bill greeted Harry with a handshake and a smile. "This must be Shantiel. I have heard a lot about you." He smiled at her and also shook her hand. Shan nodded and smiled as she greeted Bill.

"Yes, and thank you," Shantiel said, now feeling more comfortable around other people. It was difficult not to feel welcomed amongst the Weasleys. Shan politely excused herself before walking over to Ginny and Hermione. Charlie came over to talk to Harry moments later. Everyone chatted about the future wedding that was approaching, dragons, and Quidditch for awhile then Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the kitchen.

"Okay, everyone sit down, it's time for the cake!" she said. As soon as everyone was seated, an enormous Snitch floated out of the door and to the table. The front of it had _Happy Birthday, Harry! _written in red lettering. Harry gave Mrs. Weasley so much credit on how much detail went into the cake. Once it had landed in front of Harry everyone started singing the happy birthday song. Harry hadn't felt that much warmth around him in such awhile. He knew that his wish had come true and that when he blew the candles out of his cake he couldn't wish for anything more then what he had in front of him.

The cake was cut and everyone had returned to their conversations as they ate. Harry had never had a cake so delicious before in his life nor could he have dreamt of a more perfect birthday. He held Shantiel's hand underneath the table. She could see him just radiating happiness. The evening ended with a firework display created by the twins themselves and some hot chocolate. One by one everyone thanked Molly for the party and gave Harry one last "Happy Birthday" as they went off to bed or home.

Harry kissed Shan goodnight before following Ron up to his room. Harry lay in his bed reliving everything that had happened that day. He smiled at it all and turned over to go to sleep.

* * *

Much to Harry's dismay, he awoke drenched in sweat and panting heavily. He had the same dream with the fire...but before that dream, he heard all three parts to the prophecy. His apparently violent reactions to how real the fire and everything else had felt had woken up Ron, who was standing worriedly next to his bed.

"Mate? Harry, what happened? What's wrong? You were yelling in your sleep…" Ron questioned with concern. Harry waited for his heart rate and breathing to slow down before he could answer. He wiped a hand across his face.

"I'd like to say it was just a nightmare..." Harry said, finally able to breathe properly. There was a knock on the door as Hermione and Shantiel entered the room both looking beyond worried. Shantiel sat next to Harry on his bed.

"We thought we heard someone yelling a few minutes ago," Hermione said with the same concern as Ron had. "Did you have another nightmare, Harry?" Harry knew that he had to tell them.

He sighed in response and took Shantiel's hand, "It felt so real, everything did, I went back to the night…I dreamt about the night when my parents died…but before that I heard the prophecy—all three parts at once. I think I finally know what it all means..." Harry trailed off. Shantiel squeezed his hand.

"What does it mean, Harry?" Shan asked quietly.

"It means we have to go to Godric's Hollow to defeat Voldemort," Harry answered after a moment of silence. He wasn't sure if he should mention the fire or not.

"Godric's Hollow…Harry, that's…I mean, are you sure?" Hermione said, finding her voice.

"I think I have to go back," Harry said grimly, "The prophecy said it will end where it has to end where it all began. That means Godric's Hollow."

Hermione looked at him in panic. Harry nodded. Ron's expressed changed as he caught on to what they were discussing. He saw the fear mixed in with compassion and understanding on all three of their faces. They knew this day was coming. "Shan and I have to face him…tonight."

"Harry…" Hermione gasped, hugging him. Harry hugged back not knowing what to say. "We'll fight with you." she said firmly and Ron nodded in agreement.

"You guys shouldn't, only Shan and I have to," Harry said gravely.

"We want to," Ron piped up.

Harry weakly smiled in gratitude. Why did he doubt them now? They would back him up in every fight; they were with him every step of the way.

"Right, then," Harry said, still sounding serious. "The sooner we leave for Godric's Hollow the better. We can Apparate."

In less than half an hour, all four of them had gotten dressed and now were standing in the backyard.

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked. "Did she give you any trouble?"

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "Don't worry, I made certain she'd stay asleep," to which Ron shrugged.

Harry nodded, grateful for Wilkie Twycross's instructions on how to Apparate. Harry took Shantiel's hand as the temporary darkness came over them.

Harry, with his breath held, opened his eyes. What he saw was what he had originally envisioned. Tiny cottages sat on quietly on either side of the narrow dirt road. The road curved to the left which led to a small square with shops here and there, a post office, a small pub, and a little church that seemed to be sparkling in the summer night.

"Where are we?" Chantiel asked, walking beside Harry.

"Godric's Hollow, of course," Harry said without looking at her.

Now he was distracted and drawn to the stone war memorial that stood in the center of the square. It pulled at his heart as he moved nearer to it. There in front of him in stone stood a man with untidy hair wearing glasses. To the right of the man stood a woman with long hair and a beautiful kind face looking down at the happy toddler in her arms. Even through the stone, Harry saw her vivid red hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione breathed softly. Harry was barely aware that his friends now stood by his side. He was lost in the awe of the masterpiece in front of him.

Not far from where the memorial stood, a large square hole was in the ground. There was nothing but the foundation left. It was all that was left of Harry's first home…the place his parents died…the place his life became predestined. Stepping forward, Harry walked closer to the foundation as if in a trance. Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's shoulder as he started forward stopping him from going to Harry and shaking her head.

The devastation was seeping into Harry's mind numbly, as if the magnitude of his loss were just now beginning to sink in and pierce his heart. He felt as though he was in a nightmare he couldn't wake from. This image just seemed too unreal. Something soft and warm brought him out of his trance. He looked down to see a hand holding his.

The young man's eyes made their way to a pair of sympathetic light sapphire blue ones. Tears almost welled in his own. Shantiel was so understanding. This soft gesture was what he needed; at this time, words weren't important. She smiled weakly at him.

A small breeze of wind blew across the leaves. A creaky sound was heard in front of Harry. He turned his head to see a old rusted swing moving slightly in the breeze in the distance. It almost seemed to be calling him. He drew closer and closer to it, in the meantime drawing closer to the church. The tree was in the midst of several gravestones in a small cemetery. Surrounding the tree was the only patch of fresh green grass. A bright ray of moonlight shone through the darkness and hit two white marble stones. Harry struggled to read the epitaphs. Flowers lay before the stones.

"Is that…" Shantiel said hesitantly, following Harry's dark gaze.

"I'm not sure," he replied softly. His feet seemed draw him toward the tree. He gasped slightly as he stopped before the headstones. "It is. It's them."

Shantiel saw Harry start to move and she pulled her hand out of his knowing that he would want to be alone with his parents. Her hand was barely leaving when he squeezed it tightly and she looked at him. Harry turned and faced her, his eyes begging her to stay with him to give him strength.

He thought to himself, _This isn't fair for her, I shouldn't be burdening her with watching my pain. It would be better if she left…_He stared at her with unbidden remorse._ If only she doesn't have to watch._ Even though Harry regretted bringing his friends and Shantiel here, he really did not want her to leave him. He deeply hoped she could read the unsaid message he was sending her. _Know that I need you to stay because you are my strength, but I can't ask that of you._

Harry mechanically made his way to the tree and he halted a foot before the grass staring at his parents' graves there between the stones was a wizard photo of the family. A caption read: James, Lily, and Baby Harry.

_Both cherished him _

_More than life _

_Which transcends death. _

Underneath read another caption.

We Love You, Harry.

Years of dark anguish and loneliness finally came crashing down on him like a dead weight, like a giant stone block. He couldn't breathe then and his stomach tightened considerably. It was useless to even try to hold back tears now and they flowed freely without hesitation down his face.

The blonde girl wiped her own tears and forced herself to step away, her hand simultaneously sliding out of his like silk. Shantiel looked back at the young man over her shoulder and grimaced. It was difficult watching Harry's pain, but she understood it had to be done. She stood by, only a few feet away from where Harry stood, wishing she could relieve his pain...

Her sympathy was not pity, but a very heart felt, soul felt plea for him and he could feel the tone of her voice breaking his heart.

"I'm really sorry, Harry…" she whispered almost inaudibly, the breeze carrying her soft voice like chimes. Harry barely heard it in his transfixed state.

He felt guilty for being there and even dreaded this day knowing sooner or later, he would have to come back. Soon, very soon, he would have to face Voldemort and he didn't know if tonight was the last night, the night he would be joining his parents and godfather, Sirius Black. Harry didn't want to fight the fight anymore, he couldn't take it and it was overwhelming… the weight of the world rested on his hands.

He looked up to see that the blonde was gone and realised he had never felt her leaving his side. He didn't blame her really, or tried not to.

Turning back to the grave, Harry felt a strong presence nearby and a soft whisper heard in the wind, _you're not alone_ came rushing by as almost as if it hadn't happened. The unknown presence, however; grew in fever and entered his very soul. Harry no longer felt the darkness seeking to claw him apart.

"Thanks, Mum and Dad," he said, looking into the dark sky. Figuring it was them reminding him that they never left him.

As he turned to walk back to the others, his head suddenly felt like it was being split in two. The others rushed over to him when they saw him holding his head as he collapsed onto his knees. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, a triumphant high pitched voice spoke from nearby.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one in a million boy wonder," Voldemort said with darkened satisfaction. "And his pathetic band of pathetic friends. A perfect homecoming wouldn't you say Harry?" Harry stood to face the snake-like man that seemed so confident that he had won.

"You're the pathetic one, Voldemort," Shantiel said, her voice laced with hate as she stood next to Harry. Voldemort's twisted smile grew more when his red eyes met hers.

"Ah, yes, the "second." You see, my dear. Your parents sold you out to me. I knew what happened all those years ago so your parents needed to be disposed of. Of course I knew when Harry figured out that the entire prophecy that he would come to rescue his princess before bring you both to your deaths," Voldemort said with demented glee, "and now, here you all are. Ripe for the plucking."

"How dare you speak to her that way," Harry said, moving into a protective stance in front of Shantiel.

"I dare because it's true," Voldemort said, lifting an eyebrow. Harry stayed where he was, determined to show that he was not going to let Voldemort try and manipulate them. He pranced around them, talking more about his wonderfulness in the process.

"We've got to do Reducto on my mark of three," said Harry quietly to the whole group. They all let him know they heard, knowing that they only had one chance to do this right.

"Let's end this little game, shall we?" Voldemort said as he aimed his wand at Harry.

"One...two…" Harry said, under his breath. "...THREE!"

The four aimed their wands at their target and in unison shouted out "REDUCTO!" at the same moment Voldemort attempted casting the killing curse.

Time slowed as Harry watched the sparks from his wand and the wands of his friends twist together like a braid with death speeding their way. In a way, it was like reliving the battle with Voldemort in the Riddle family graveyard, but this time the outcome would be different.

Almost like a sonic boom exploded as the emerald light met with the four weaving lights. Green cracks spread through the red light causing there to be a strong pull on their wands. "HOLD IT STEADY! OKAY, EVERYONE!" Harry shouted. His wand was vibrating harder now as the two lights came closer to one another. He wasn't sure if they had done it or not. He saw Voldemort moving near them, "Back up...slowly everyone! STEADY!"

Still with their wands aimed, they steadily walked backwards. The strands of light continued to battle with one other. Harry felt his wand give a hard lunge forward as it overpowered Voldemort's wand. It travelled up his arm then Voldemort's body suddenly disappeared. Something was happening.

There, where Voldemort once stood, was now a hovering ball of green light that was no bigger then a Bludger. It seemed to hum loudly with pulsating magical currents. Harry's scar began throbbing, synchronizing with that of the ball

"What's going on? What's he doing?" Ron asked slowly backing up from the now-growing ball. The humming grew louder with every passing second.

"I don't know! It looks like that green ball…" Harry watched as it grew brighter then his scar gave one final nasty throb that ran down his body. "AUGH! Everybody, RUN FOR IT! NOW!" he yelled.

They all started running before they could get far enough away from it, the ground shook from the deafening explosion. Harry immediately pushed Shantiel to the ground using his body to shield her from the debris that flew their way. They found themselves surrounded by an eerie silence. One by one they all lifted their heads to see what had just happened. Harry's body slightly ached upon standing. He was silently hoping that they had been successful in destroying Voldemort but the young man could still feel the presence of something evil.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see something flickering off one of the trees behind them and heard a soft hissing, _Now you fools shall all pay the ultimate price._ Those very words made Harry's stomach disappear. They had failed, Voldemort was still there and about to strike.

Harry forced himself to turn around to face what had been coming for almost sixteen years. He only wished that he hadn't placed his friends in this same predicament. But what he saw was not what he had expected. Voldemort was nowhere in sight. Instead, the bright green ball swelled to giant size and burst into flames. Two huge serpent-shapes exploded outward from the flames and encircled the group, towering over them.

"There's no way out!" Shantiel said, frightened, from next to Harry.

"Ow! It's so hot!" Ron said, squinting.

"It's closing in on us! The ring is shrinking!" Harry said, watching the ring of flames growing smaller.

His eyes stung from the heat and the smoke, and his lungs felt like they were on fire. The flames were steadily closing in on them. Harry heard Ron and Shantiel having coughing fits. The four of them quickly discovered that the Aguamenti spell did not work on putting out this fire.

"I…can't…breathe," Shantiel gasped, between coughs.

The young man soon realized that this was the scene from his nightmares. Harry knew he had to get them out immediately. He wasn't going to let his best friends and the girl he loved die. He started coughing. He turned to see Hermione fall to the ground. "HERMIONE!" Harry could see the only way out that was to go through the flames.

Harry quickly lifted Hermione in his arms and carried her through the the fire. He screamed in pain as he entered the burning ring. White-hot agony shot out through his body. Voldemort had cast the Cruciatus Curse on him before, but that pain was nothing to what he was feeling at that moment. This was no ordinary kitchen blaze. It was cursed. Harry emerged from the fire and laid Hermione on the cool ground. Without resting or thinking, Harry ran back into the fire. In front of him, he saw Shantiel falling and he ran towards her.

"Shan...oh Shan…" Harry choked as she collapsed unconsciously in his arms. He lifted her body up, closed his eyes and ran out of the fire once again, "AAAGH!" He gently set her down next to the pavement. "I'll be back," he said, "I promise."

He stood, and by now he could hardly breathe or see, and his flesh was severely burned because of the evil flames. But he knew he needed to go back for Ron. Out of desperation, he managed to leap back into the fire and pushed Ron, who was unconscious, out of the way of the flames. Harry got still more scorching burns and screamed again because each time, he used his own body as a shield to protect his friends from the flames. He laid Ron next to Hermione.

Harry was drained from exhaustion, smoke inhalation, and injury; he looked at the blonde that lay only feet away from him. Her hair shimmered in the light of the fire. Harry's body ached, and breathing had become impossible. It simply hurt too much. He collapsed to the dirt.

He continued looking at the girl lying on the ground. It wasn't fair, as it was, that the first prophecy stated neither he nor Voldemort could live while the other survived. Harry had evidently defeated Voldemort yet like in his dream he was going to die anyway. Harry dragged himself to where the blonde girl was.

"At least I kept my promise, Shan. I'm here." Harry coughed. Turning to all, "Be safe, mates." He lay on the fresh grass next to Shantiel and trailed a charred hand down her cheek and to the locket. He held her tiny hand in his other hand and slowly breathed his last.


	21. Thaumaturgy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

**THAUMATURGY  
**

After Dumbledore Apparated onto the street, he pointed his wand at the fire. Silver sparks came out of the tip and hit the flames, which hissed as they went out. He walked toward four people that were sprawled out next to each other on the grass, yet Harry was next to Shantiel. The elder wizard heard someone start speaking behind him.

"Headmaster, I came as soon as I heard," said the voice.

Dumbledore turned to see a tall witch with curly chocolate brown hair. It was Madam Adonna. The witch walked over to where the older professor now stood.

"You're right on time, Madam Adonna," he said gravely, directing her attention toward the individuals laying on the ground. She went to examine Harry first, but Dumbledore shook his head slightly and she knew instantly the gesture for what it was—Harry was the only one who hadn't survived this ordeal.

"I have a sneaking suspicion as to why," said Madam Adonna, barely disguising a catch in her voice, "but how did these other three survive while Harry did not?" She began looking over Harry's body more closely. Dumbledore stood behind her.

"I can tell you precisely how," he replied, "Harry sacrificed himself for the others." His gaze at the Healer faltered as he continued, "See how many more burns he has?"

"He's covered in them," Adonna said sadly.

Ron coughed and slowly opened his eyes. Painfully sitting up, he turned to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor. That's how it happened," Ron whispered, looking downcast. He closed his eyes and said, "He refused leave any of us behind in that cursed fire."

"He has always been willing to give up his life for those he loved," Dumbledore stated, a note of pride coloring his voice. "I would've expected no less." But the twinkle in his eyes extinguished as he spoke.

Ron turned to see Hermione waking and rushed to her side. "Hermione," said the redhead, with great relief.

"It isn't true, is it?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm afraid so, Hermione," Dumbledore sighed heavily. It was the first time the headmaster had addressed her by her first name.

Without thinking, Hermione embraced Ron and sobbed softly, "Oh Ron, Shantiel's going to be so heartbroken when she comes to."

"Yes...I know…" Ron agreed, holding her head against his shoulder.

"Don't wake her up any sooner than you need," said Dumbledore, looking at the unconscious blonde girl with her hand still in Harry's. "In fact, both of you should be resting now, too," he added, catching Madam Adonna's eye as she nodded calmly.

Ron face melted into a pained expression as his lips pressed together and he asked, "Who can think about resting at a time like this?" He reached out to hold Hermione's hand, having forgotten it was burned.

"Ouch!"

" Sorry…"

"Headmaster, you may want to come and look at this," Madam Adonna said, stunned. She knelt besides Shantiel's body muttering, "Odd. Very odd."

"We need to get you three off the street and out of the dark. Harry, too…" Dumbledore said very softly. He turned to Madam Adonna and asked, "What is it, Adonna? What do you see?"

"She has no blisters, burns, or char marks on her body like the others do," she replied, moving Shantiel's hair out of her face.

"She had some red blisters, same as me...are they gone now?" Ron said, stunned.

"Yes, there was...did they...did they disappear?" Dumbledore said, perplexed.

"It certainly appears that way…how very strange. Yet there is not a single mark on her…anywhere," she said, examining the girl over again, "It not only looks like the fire never touched her, but for the smudges on her skin, it looks as though she hasn't been through any type of physical exertion at all."

"That is strange," agreed Dumbledore.

"It's downright incredible," the Healer corrected, "even for a magical person." Noticing the heart-shaped locket around Shantiel's neck, Madam Adonna asked Hermione, "And is this locket pure silver?" The jewel in the center of the locket burned a deep crimson red. The Healer conjured a wet cool cloth and gently ran it over Shantiel's face, to clear it of sweat and dirt.

"Yes, it is," answered the bushy-haired young woman.

Clearly, this was even more baffling to Madam Adonna as she explained, "This locket should at least show some signs of damage from the heat of such an intense fire. Or the metal itself should've collected enough heat to burn Chantiel, yet there's no sign of scarring around her neck, or melting on the necklace. It doesn't make any sense, even to me."

Ron looked down at Shantiel as he noticed that she was slowly stirring, "I think she's coming around," he said. He let go of Hermione's hand and knelt next to Shantiel, "Shantiel, are you awake?"

"Harry?" Shantiel said faintly as her eyes slowly opened.

"No, sorry," Ron said, closing his eyes tight for a second and then he held out his hand for her. "Do you need some help up?"

Shantiel went to answer but the sight of Harry's motionless burnt body laying next to her caused the words to disappear. The girl's airways began to tighten slightly. Her heart beat frantically against her chest due to the immense fear that clutched her heart.

"Harry?" Shantiel stroked his burned cheek while trying to keep her trembling voice still.

Ron looked at her as he knew he had to tell her. A large lump grew in his throat as he took her hands in his.

"Shantiel, there's something you need to know about that…" he started quietly.

"What is it? Please tell me he's okay," she said as she stood, the fear now gnawing away at her.

Ron held her hands tightly and stared into her pale eyes.

"I'm...he...Harry...died," Ron said, trying not to cry, "saving us all...I'm so sorry."

"W-what? Dead….how…?" Shantiel said, as a wave of shock and dread flooded her. _He can't be dead. He just can't be._ She fell back onto her knees staring unseeingly ahead of her. The reality of the news slammed into her with full unyielding force.

"Go, Shantiel," Dumbledore said as he guided her towards Harry, "I'm sure you need to talk to him, one last time."

She wanted to run away…she wanted to scream. She couldn't bear to look as she knelt beside Harry and it hurt her too much to see him like this.

His clothes looked like rags. His arms and legs were covered in massive burns. One side of Harry's face was dark red where the skin burned away. A large burn was on his left cheek. She held his blistered hand and ran her fingers through what was left of his jet-black hair.

"Oh, Harry," her voice quavered, "this isn't fair…" She heard Ron and Hermione walking up behind her. "It took him the whole entire year…last year to tell me how he really felt about me."

"Yes, I know," Ron said, giving Hermione a soft smile, "he was also the one who convinced me to tell Hermione here, I really…" He squeezed her hand and Hermione weakly smiled back.

Shantiel gently touched Harry's burnt cheek as tears ran steadily down her cheeks, "He turned seventeen yesterday," she said, sobbing, "he had gotten a letter this morning saying he was Head Boy."

"Yes, I know," Dumbledore said smiling kindly, "I remember saving the letter to be sent as a birthday surprise…"

Shantiel laughed weakly as she continued. "He told me how excited he was about it," She tenderly kissed him on the forehead, "Now I know it will never happen."

The jewel on Shantiel's locket began to glow a bright red colour. Everyone just stared, but not knowing the source of the glowing.

"I remember he had said his feelings for you were different than how he felt about Cho Chang," Hermione said, wiping her eyes, "he said it was something real."

The blonde girl wiped her eyes and then she noticed the locket around her neck. It symbolized Harry's love for her…to look at it now was too painful to bear. She clutched it unconsciously.

"Harry...he gave you that locket, didn't he?" Ron asked, pointing to her closed hand.

Shantiel followed Ron's glance and smiled slightly. "Yeah, he gave it to me after he rescued me," Shantiel said.

"He almost wasn't gonna get it engraved, you know. He thought you'd think his words were cheesy…" said Ron, half-smiling.

"I remember, he said that you might think he was a stupid git," Hermione said..

"No, they weren't cheesy, they were just perfect," Shantiel said as she sadly looked at Harry. She reached behind her neck and carefully unlatched the catch. She took the silvery locket in her hand and gently placed it in Harry's opened hand, "Goodbye, Harry…I love you," Shantiel said with her hand on top of Harry's and closed his hand on the locket. More tears found their way down her cheeks as thoughts of guilt entered her mind. _How could I have let this happen…my boyfriend's dead…I should have protected him. _"This...this is my fault."

"Shantiel...don't think this was your fault, because it isn't," Ron said. "Harry wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself for what happened." He gently touched her shoulder as he was hoping to look into her face.

"Yeah…" Shantiel said, but she couldn't really bring herself to believe it.

Ron knelt next to the weeping girl, "Shantiel...he saved all of us…" he said, gathering her in his arms. She shook as she gave wrenching, painful sobs. Ron looked over her shoulder and gestured to Hermione to help him console her. Hermione walked over and put her arms around both of them.

_ Why did he have to die? _Shantiel felt her soul die and her heart shattering into thousand pieces. _He is truly gone. _With that painful thought, her tears subdued.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"It was not a problem," Ron said smiling.

"Anytime," Hermione said.

Unnoticed by everyone, Harry took a deep breath. His lungs burned terribly as the cool air entered them. His body felt like it was made out of lead. He couldn't hardly move.

"I'm interested to hear what was inscribed on the locket," Dumbledore said.

"It's the promise he made to me, the night he told me how he felt about me," Shantiel said, tears sparkled in her eyes.

Harry weakly smiled as he heard her sweet, gentle voice. He slowly turned his head towards the direction he heard her voice. He remembered making her that promise.

"I forgot what it said, though," Ron said.

Shantiel shut her eyes, "I remember," she said softly. Like on the locket those words etched themselves in her heart. She recited the inscription, "Now and always, together we'll be. Joined forever as one." Her voice began to quake again. "Love Harry." Tears glistened. Ron hugged her once again.

"...Joined...together...forever as one," Harry said, his voice scratchy and his throat still burned from flames. Swallowing, wincing. "Love, Harry."

Ron was sure he was imagining things as he thought he'd heard Harry's voice. He looked over Shantiel's shoulder. His eyes grew wide as he finally noticed Harry moving.

"Harry? Mate?" Ron said, staring at Harry in shock.

Hermione followed Ron's glance and gasped as she saw Harry.

"Ron, he's really gone," Shantiel said, crying harder, "he's not coming back. Never." She stood.

"Shantiel, no...please don't go!" Ron said, watching her back away. She turned around and ran down the street.

" ...Shan...!" Harry gasped.

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed. "You're...how can you...!"

"Oh, my...!" Ron said, shocked. He and Hermione knelt next to him.

"He's back…from the dead," Dumbledore said, smiling.

Harry weakly tried to push himself up. He wasn't so successful.

"What do you mean 'he's back'?" he said, "I never left, hello!" His throat hurt as he spoke, "Ouch! These burns...would someone please help me up?"

"Harry, you...you _died!_" Hermione said, helping Harry stand. Harry's eyes widened in alarm. Ron and Dumbledore rushed to his aid.

" ...I..._what?_ But I remember...hearing you all, seeing you..." Harry said, looking at Hermione. His mind was racing,"...but I was walking around…" He couldn't make any sense out of it. He had died? "...and then...suddenly, I wasn't…I was cold and numb and my burns and throat didn't hurt anymore, and I was on the ground…" If he did die, what had brought him back? Shantiel had thought he was dead.

He gave a nasty shiver. A sudden extreme coldness had hit him. "Could I get a blanket?" Dumbledore quickly conjured one and put it around Harry, "Thanks so much," Harry said gratefully. The warmth of the blanket quickly ran through his body. Opening his hand, he saw the locket he'd given Shantiel.

Harry's eyes nervously moved up and down the street. He knew what he had to do. He had to go to Shantiel. More then ever she needed him.

"Now, I have to go find Shan...which way did she go?" he said, trying to keep the worry in his voice to a minimum.

"I don't know. She's so heartbroken," Hermione said, troubled.

"Harry, you can't just go running off again, you've been through so much…" Dumbledore said sternly.

Pointing to the direction to the nearby woods. "She went that way, mate," Ron said understandingly.

"Thank you, Ron," Harry said grimly, shaking his hand and put the locket in his pocket, before he ran after Shantiel.

His feet hit the ground as he bolted down the path. He knew he had to find her. His lungs were still scorched with heat and he struggled to run but did it anyway.

His ribs were starting to smart. The feeling was like someone was stabbing him in the side and twisting a sword. Breathing became quite painful again as his throat and lungs were badly burned, but he knew he couldn't stop.

Harry paused and drew in shuddering, painful breaths. Gradually, he noticed the pain going away yet he didn't know why. He bent over and put his hands on his knees. Gasping for air, Harry felt his heart beating painfully in his chest. Again, the pain eased up and he was able to keep running further.

After his breathing had returned to normal and his pain lessened substantially, he looked down at his hands. Miraculously, the burns and scorch marks were fading. The healing that appeared to be happening inside his body was happening outside as well. He sprinted around a corner, still looking at his hands, and suddenly raised his head. Right in front of him in a clearing was Shantiel. She was huddled against the tree, sobbing.

Her sobs ripped through him deeply. He slowly and silently approached her from behind. Shantiel had her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her head was against her knees. A curtain of silver blonde hid her face. Her small stature shook with every agonizing sob.

"They'll never understand. It's my fault Harry's dead," she said, through her tears.

"No, it isn't, Shan," he whispered.

He pulled the trinket out of his pocket, looked at it. The jewel was now a deep royal purple and he looked back up at the girl. She was feeling the same type of guilt he had been feeling the previous year about Sirius's death. He inched closer and wiped at his moist eyes. Shantiel tightened her arms around her knees.

She shivered. "I'm so cold, but I don't care anymore," her voice quaked, "it doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."

"Of course it matters, Shan. You matter to me," Harry said, closing his eyes and reaching for her hair. His voice was still scratchy from the heat of the fire. "You know how much I hate it when you cry."

Harry remembered he still had the blanket around him. He took off his shoulders and gently wrapped it around her. She held it tighter around her. Harry bent down and delicately gathered her hair back from under it. He held it loosely in his hand.

"Ron, please…" she said softly into her knees.

Harry smiled and with her hair still in his hand; he leaned forward and whispered tenderly into her ear. "No more tears. I'm here, and I love you." He kissed the place where her neck and shoulder connected. He carefully placed the locket around her neck. Smiling softly, he continued, "And rest assured if Ron ever did that to you, I'd knock him into next week," he added, latching the catch of the trinket.

Her tears stopped and she looked down at the locket hanging from her neck in confusion. Harry knelt in front of her. Her head gradually rose. A bad coughing fit hit him. His lungs still hadn't healed properly .

"Sorry…" he choked.

She wiped her eyes. With a tear-stained face, she looked at him. Shantiel's pale eyes widened in shock when they met Harry's.

"Harry?" she questioned in complete disbelief. He nodded and smiled at her.

"None other," he said, clearing his throat. He gently wiped her tears and held her cheek.

"But how you…you…you're dead," she said, surprised.

"I don't know...but I remember...dying," Harry said, shaking his head. He started to get teary, "I remember telling...you...at least I was able to keep my promise of coming back…"

She looked into his eyes. "And you really _did_ come back. I love you so much, Harry," she said, standing and hugging him

"Yes...and here we are, again," Harry said, holding her tightly against his chest. He gently rested his chin on the top of her head. There was nothing Harry would have rather done than to hold that sweet, beautiful girl in his arms like this.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. Harry still holding her with one hand, he pushed her hair back from her face with another, looked deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you," she said, with tears in her voice.

"It takes more than a little dark magic to hold Harry down," Harry said, smiling gently putting his forehead against hers. She smiled back, "Think you could stand kissing a guy who sounds like Freddy Krueger?" Harry said smiling, wryly, his throat is still scarred.

"That depends. Think you could stand kissing a girl who looks like she's been sobbing for an hour?" she answered, grinning.

Her face was tear-stained, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and there was ashes, soot, and dirt smudges all over her face. However, Harry didn't care. To him, she looked like an angel.

"Hell yeah," he said, grinning rakishly. She laughed and her eyes sparkled like pale blue sapphires. Her laughter was sweet music to his ears, "I love watching your mouth when you laugh. But I love watching your mouth doing this more…"

"Do wha-"

Before she could finish her question, he leaned down, and tenderly sealed his lips over hers. He caressed her back with one hand and held her head in the other. She put her arms around his neck.

Her lips still tasted sweeter than any candy he had at Honeydukes. He felt her deepening the kiss. He watched as she closed her beautiful eyes. He pulled her even closer into him, and closed his own eyes.

Hermione and Ron were happily watching them from the entrance of the woods.

"They look so perfect together," Hermione said, smiling. Ron grabbed her hand and barely squeezed it.

"That's why I knew Harry had to find her," Ron said, smiling too, "but you know, what would be even more perfect?"

She smiled, "What?"

"If we...how shall I say...mirrored the couple's happiness?" Ron said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sometimes, Ron, you amaze me," Hermione said, smirking.

"Why's that, Hermione?" Ron said, puzzled.

"Occasionally, you know what I'm thinking," Hermione said, grinning.

Ron faced her. "Umm...let me guess. You're thinking that it's amazing for a supposedly iggy git like me to know anything about women whatsoever," he grinned, in response.

"That and how much, I love you," Hermione said, laughing.

"What a coincidence. That's what I'm thinking too," Ron said, looking into Hermione's eyes. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. Ron slid his hands around her waist.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley," Hermione smiled, looking into Ron's eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger," Ron said, smiling back. He leaned down and kissed her happily.

Just a bit further away, Harry ran one hand through Shantiel's velvet soft hair and slid an arm around her small waist. He heard her sigh happily. Harry let out a long "Hmmm," into her mouth as she sighed, kissing her deeper.

She pulled away. "Harry, what would you do if Malfoy ever kissed me?" she asked.

Harry didn't waste a second to answer, "I would personally remove his reason for wearing a loin cloth," he said, narrowing his eyes, "using a spoon."

Her smile grew wider, "Good." She kissed him. They broke apart, Harry kept his arms around her. She looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Look."

"What?" He followed her gaze towards Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe it took him six years to tell her how he feels," Shantiel said, smiling.

"Oh, I can," Harry said dryly, "you don't know Ron like I do. Hermione also would've slugged him if he'd told her any sooner."

"I would have slugged you, if you waited any longer to tell me," Shantiel said, playfully punching him.

"Yes, that I'd believe," Harry said, more dryly. He knew she was the girl since he met her in Diagon Alley, "but you can hardly blame me. I had a lot on my mind..." he added, lifting an eyebrow.

"I know," she said sympathetically, "losing your godfather and not to mention knowing you're the one that had to defeat Voldermont."

"You know, you never could say his name right," Harry said, smiling softly, "it's Vol-de-mort." he said slowly, playfully mocking her. She playfully shoved him hard.

"I admit, I wasn't as literate as you are about the Wizarding World and not to mention I don't have as much bravery as you," she said.

"Ha ha! That's so not true…" Harry said, laughing, "besides, you have nothing to fear anymore. Nobody does. He's gone…" This thought slightly amazed him, "it's over, and...I didn't die...or stay dead? I guess we'll never know."

"I'm happy you're alive," she said happily.

"Yeah, I'm quite grateful for that state of affairs myself," Harry said, laughing hoarsely again. He took her hands, "but we do need to get out of here, to some place warm...and...come to think of it, I'm STARVING."

"Okay," she said. They walked out of the forest.

"Dumbledore wants us to go to St. Mungo's just to make sure we're okay," Ron said as they approached, "It's too bad we have to put up with Malfoy and Snape for another year," he scoffed.

Laughing hollowly, Shantiel said, "Unfortunately, so very true."

Ron yawned, "I say we all to get showered, get something to eat and then...sleep like Rip Van Winkle. A good twenty-year nap is what I need right now."

"I think we all do," Hermione said.

"I had two great adventures to last a lifetime," Shantiel said, holding Harry's hand.

"Yeah...and the fun's just beginning…" Harry said.

It was utterly amazing that Harry had actually been dead and somehow had been miraculously brought back to life. How was it even possible? How could something or someone be powerful enough of to make that happen?

Dumbledore was a very great wizard but he wasn't powerful enough to do that. Dumbledore had also told him that no magic could bring people back from the dead but what if he had been wrong? The wizard had been wrong about things before.

Dumbledore's voice broke into Harry's thoughts, "I see that you found Shantiel alright," he smiled, "yes, I think it would be best if we got the four of you out of Godric's Hollow," he added, solemnly, "considering the recent events the best place to go would be St. Mungo's."

"The sooner we Apparate the better, those burns look pretty nasty," Adonna said, looking at Ron and Hermione, "it would be easier if we Apparated in groups."

"I agree, Harry and Shan will come with me," Dumbledore said, looking at them, "Harry, would you please take my arm?"

Harry nodded, both he and Shantiel walked to the old professor.

"Hold on tightly," he instructed, as Harry took hold of Dumbledore's arm. Harry wrapped his other arm tightly around Shantiel's waist.

The next thing Harry and Shantiel knew the street gave away to the darkness and the swirling feeling of being sucked down a drainpipe swept over them.


	22. The Power of Love

Dear Readers,

Welllllll, this is it! The very last chapter for The Prophecy Renewed! What a journey it's been...it was only a year for Shantiel and Harry, but it was 6 years for the writers! We certainly hope you've enjoyed our story. After all, 87000 words is nothing to sneeze at! ;D We will be continuing the saga with a sequel, entitled "A Forsaken Arising", which will also be posted under the Rae Carson pen name. Thank you for sticking with us!

Love Always,

Rae and DJ Vivian

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**

**THE POWER OF LOVE  
**

It had been three days since Harry's miraculous recovery, and although it was summer holiday, they sat in Dumbledore's office. Shantiel nervously looked around the room. As she gripped the arms of the chair, Harry couldn't help but smiling at her as he watched.  
"Don't worry, Shan," he said reassuringly. "If it helps any, I know how you feel."

"Really?" she said, turning her head quickly.

"My second year, after Justin Flinch-Fletchley had been attacked, McGonagall brought me here. Well, I was a nervous wreck when I walked in the room." He pointed at Fawkes, "Fawkes suddenly went POOF up in flames. I thought then that I was surely in for it, because I thought somebody would blame me for having destroyed the headmaster's bird," Harry said, smiling.

"Then what happened?" Shantiel asked, her pale eyes wide.

"Then Dumbledore walked in…"

"And I proceeded to tell Harry that I did not think he attacked anyone," Dumbledore said as he walked in the room and make his way to his desk. "And that Fawkes was a Phoenix." He looked at Shantiel who was staring nervously at him. He smiled and said warmly, "There's no need to look so distraught, Shantiel. I'm not going to punish you."

"Yes, sir," she said, and there was a great relief in her voice.

The door behind them opened and they turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them.

"Madam Adonna is here," she said. They saw the tall healer behind McGonagall. Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you, Minerva," Adonna said, before stepping inside. Professor McGonagall quietly left the room and shut the door behind her.

Everyone smiled warmly as they exchanged pleasantries and Dumbledore had the healer sit next to Harry and Shantiel opposite him behind the desk.

Dumbledore gave Harry and Shantiel a knowing look, "I sense you're both wondering why Adonna is here," he said. The teenagers nodded. "Well, she's here to see if she can help us explain the events that took place three days ago."

"Are we in trouble?" Shantiel asked nervously. Dumbledore smiled at her kindly.

"No, my dear neither one of you are in trouble," he said.

"We just want to see if you know how or what caused Harry, who was clinically dead, to come back to life," Adonna said, "or why your burns and blisters healed so quickly."

"As I told Harry three years prior, no amount of magic is able to bring a person back from the dead," Dumbledore said.

"One thing can," Shantiel finally said. Dumbledore continued to look at her.

"Please, explain," he inquired.

"Well, love could be strong enough," the blonde girl said.

"How can love bring someone back from the dead?" Adonna asked.

Shantiel looked at her lap, starting her explanation and speaking softly, "You see, no one believes in the power that true love has. Most think it's no more mystical than a storybook tale." She continued, her voice stronger. Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it encouragingly. "Most Muggles don't believe in the power of love either." Looking at Harry, she said, "So, maybe it was the power of our true love for one another that brought Harry back, but that's just a theory," she finished. Dumbledore had a very kind look on his face.

"That's an interesting theory, Shantiel. Harry has something that magical happened to you?" the headmaster asked the young man.

Harry looked at the young woman sitting next to him and tried to think of an instance where something like that had ever happened to him. He looked back at Dumbledore.

"No, sir," Harry replied.

"If I'm not mistaken, Harry, didn't your mother's love protect you?" Dumbledore said, peering at Harry over his half-moon spectacles in a knowing way.

How could Harry have forgotten about that?

"What happened three days ago was similar, if not almost identical to what happened sixteen years ago," Dumbledore went on. "Like your mother you were willing to sacrifice your life for those you love. As I said before that is an extremely powerful form of magic."

"Is that powerful enough to bring someone back from the dead?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore's tone turned serious, "Being the second makes Shantiel equally as powerful as you. Interestingly enough, like you she possesses gifts of a Slytherin," he paused, looking at the blonde girl.

Harry looked at Shantiel in a mixture of awe and sympathy, "Really?"

Her eyes wandered to the Sorting Hat sitting on a shelf.

"No wonder the hat thought about putting me in Slytherin," Shantiel said softly.

"It almost put me in Slytherin, too," Harry whispered, "what did it tell you?"

"The hat said I had a heart and soul of a Gryffindor but the mind of a Slytherin," she said, even softer.

"Bringing us back to why we are all here," Dumbledore's tone was still solemn, "Harry, do you remember what I told you your second year about Voldemort and yourself?"

"The night he gave me my scar, he transferred some of his powers into me," Harry said.

"Yes, he did it unintentionally," Dumbledore spoke.

"It just so happens that Shantiel is one of the few who possesses a rare gift," Adonna stated, "one that is even more rare than Parseltongue," she looked at the blonde. "Shantiel was born with self-healing qualities that almost no one else has. That's why you hardly ever see her with a lingering injury. The fact that she was in St. Mungo's after her ordeal with Voldemort can attest to how badly hurt she was."

"You see, Harry and Shantiel," continued Dumbledore, we are treading into realms of magic never before explored, so all I have is a theory. Just as Lord Voldemort passed his power to you by Avada Kedavra, Harry, the locket did the same when she set it in your hand."

Shantiel and Harry suddenly found themselves staring at Shan's necklace. "But how can a necklace do that?" demanded Harry. "Isn't that like dark magic?"

"Far from it, my boy," Dumbledore said. "You see those gems on your jewelry? Your ring and her locket each took one drop of healing blood from each of you and stored it. So, Harry, it was your aura of protection paired with Shantiel's healing essence that brought you back to us."

"So…I can heal?" Shantiel asked, astonished.

"Yes, something very special indeed," Adonna said, looking at the blonde's stunned face. "It's the one thing that saved you from dying. I never could have done it."

"There's another factor that has a role in this, Harry," Dumbledore said, peering over his glasses. "You have heard all your life how you have your mother's eyes. They are special indeed just as Lily and you are. I told you your first year, that within your blood your mother's protection resides. You and Shantiel have something in common with you and Voldemort. You now are in are both irrevocably connected to one another," Dumbledore said, "So yes; somehow those drops of blood from you and Shantiel went inside the locket and ring and mixed together, and back into you."

"And brought Harry back to life," Shantiel finished.

Dumbledore nodded, "Thus proving the strength of romantic love can overcome even death."

Harry looked from Dumbledore to Shantiel with an amazed look.

"We're…connected?" he asked. The blonde was just as thunderstruck as the young man was.

"Yes, Harry it seems that is so," Dumbledore answered. "In time, you will come to see exactly what that means for the both of you."


End file.
